A New Kind of Fairy Tale
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: Go on this journey as Natsu and Lucy create a family life together. Marriage, children, happiness, and of course love. In this story, Lucy and Natsu learn how to create a new kind of fairy tale. (Nalu. Some Jerza. On hiatus)
1. Realizations

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 1: Realizations**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _January x788_

Natsu woke up and stretched lazily. The late morning sun was already drifting in through the lacy curtains. He must have forgotten to close the window last night, because a soft breeze blew through the room, playing with the strands of Lucy's golden hair. He smiled fondly at the sight of his sleeping wife. Her back was to him as she slept soundly, wrapped up in the pale blue sheet. Over a year later and he still couldn't believe this woman was his. He was truly the luckiest man alive.

He moved over so he could wrap his arms around her from behind, pulling her body against his and kissing the back of her head.

"Good morning," he murmured in her ear. She stiffened and then struggled out of his hold.

"Get off, Natsu," she elbowed him in the gut and he let her go with a grunt of pain. She sat up and glared over at him.

"What? I can't hug you?" he whined. She just growled and slid from the bed before locking herself in the bathroom. Natsu sighed. He had almost forgotten how strange his wife had been acting the last several days. She wouldn't let him get anywhere near her. He didn't know what had gotten into her. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her recently. It was like one day they were perfectly fine and the next she was… well, she was ERZA. Scary and mean, and he definitely didn't want to be married to that monster. He had to figure out what was wrong soon.

"Luce," he knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Will you please come out and talk to me?"

"No!" She shouted back. She made a gagging sound and then coughed. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Luce? Are you sick or something?"

"Go away, Natsu." This time her voice was tired, faint. He sighed in defeat and left her be. Women were so confusing. Especially Lucy, he thought. What with all her mood swings lately. He missed her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and just be with her. But she had been pushing him away lately without any sort of explanation as to why. Maybe she ate bad fish or something. Even though they had been married for over a year, and had been together for longer than that, he still couldn't even begin to understand Lucy. Maybe he never would.

A knock sounded at the front door, and Natsu went to answer it. He opened the door to find Happy hovering there with a paw over his eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" He asked. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You know you don't have to knock, Happy. Come in!" The little blue Exceed peeked through his fingers, assessed the room with a quick glance, and then flew inside.

"The last time I came by and didn't knock, I found the two of you naked on the couch!" Happy shuddered at the thought. "I don't think I will ever get that image out of my mind! And then Lucy threatened to murder me if I didn't start knocking, so–"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Natsu cut him off. "So what's up, Buddy? How's Carla?" Happy had moved out when Lucy and Natsu got married, and he now lived with Carla and Wendy. He sometimes slept at Natsu's house, but very rarely anymore. Mostly they just saw each other at the guild and on jobs. Though they still took some time to hang out on occasion.

"Oh, she's great!" Happy got that dreamy eyed look he often did when thinking about Carla. Natsu grinned at his friend. "Natsu, are you coming to the guild today?"

"Sure, Buddy!" Natsu said, then sighed. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Is Lucy still being scary?" Happy shuddered again. Natsu nodded.

"Yep. I don't know what her deal is, but for two weeks now she's been acting like a total weirdo!"

"She's always been weird, Natsu." Happy pointed out seriously. "Remember when she dressed up in that maid uniform when we took that job to steal _Daybreak_ from that Duke Everlue guy?" Natsu laughed.

"Oh, yeah! That was pretty funny." Natsu also thought she had looked pretty sexy, but didn't say as much to Happy. "Give me a minute, Happy. Let me ask Lucy if she wants to go too."

"Good luck… " Happy sent his friend a sympathetic look.

Lucy was in the bedroom when he walked in there, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Luce," he smiled when he saw her, but got a glare in return. He slumped. "Do you want to go to the guild with us?"

"No, I'm..." She paused, and for a moment he could swear he saw tears in her chocolate brown eyes. Then she looked away and sighed heavily. "I'm not feeling well today, Natsu. Just go on without me."

"Maybe I should stay home and take care of you, then?" he offered. He had done it before, brought her soup in bed and made her tea. That was about the extent of his cooking abilities, but she had seemed grateful enough at just his company. "I'll lay in bed with you and keep you warm!"

"I don't need you. Just go, Natsu." She spoke low, not quite a whisper but almost. Her voice sounded strange to his ears. He frowned, trying to pick up on what was different. She kept her back to him, refusing to turn around and acknowledge him.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?" He asked, hating the pitiful way his voice came out. He cringed at the sound, but Lucy sighed and turned around.

"Okay," she agreed. His face lit up and he bounded over to her, planting a kiss right on her lips. He slid a hand into her hair and tried deepening the kiss, but she pulled away, eyes downcast. His face fell.

"Alright. Call me if you need me to come back. I love you, Luce."

"I will. I love you, too." She turned her back on him again and busied herself with straightening up some perfectly straight papers. Natsu could tell that she just wanted to be alone, so he left, hoping she would be ready to talk later.

…

Natsu sat at the bar in the guild hall, feeling absolutely miserable. He couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with Lucy. Sure, she had a temper sometimes, but this was something different. Every day this week she complained of being sick, but when he offered to take her to a doctor one day, she became angry and told him she'd already gone and not to worry about it. But he did worry. She wasn't just his best friend anymore, she was his wife! And he couldn't do anything to help her. It was frustrating.

"What's up, Flame for Brains?" Gray slid into the empty seat next to him with a smirk. Happy had already decided that Natsu's foul mood was too depressing for him, and had gone to talk with Carla and Pantherlily, so Natsu sat alone, a dark cloud of despair settling over him. "What's got you all sullen? Are you not getting laid or something?" Gray laughed. Natsu growled and resisted the urge to punch a flaming fist right through Gray's smug face.

"Shut up, Ice Freak." Natsu snapped, though there wasn't any real venom in the words. He was too preoccupied to really fight today. He should have just stayed home with Lucy.

"Wow, you really aren't getting laid, are you? What happened? Did you piss your wife off or something? It was bound to happen, I guess, what with how annoying you are." Gray shook his head in mock sympathy. "Don't you know anything about women, man? What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Natsu shouted, slamming a fist onto the counter. "I don't know what I did, okay?! She won't even talk to me!"

"Oh, my!" Mira suddenly appeared behind the bar, staring wide eyed at Natsu. "You poor thing! Maybe you should buy her something special!"

"Like what?" Natsu slumped, glaring at the bar.

"Maybe like an apology, Doofus." Gray snorted.

"I can't apologize for something if I don't know what I did!" Natsu slammed his head into the bar now and groaned loudly. "This is hopeless. She was fine a few weeks ago, and then all of a sudden she doesn't even want me to touch her!"

"Maybe she's pregnant." Gray laughed. Mira gaped at Natsu.

"She is?!" Mira suddenly got hearts in her eyes. "Oh, my! I'm so excited, I can hardly stand it!"

"Pregnant?" Natsu repeated. He was starting to feel really cold, and wondered if Gray was working some kind of magic on him. No… it wasn't Gray. It was just an icy chill running down his spine, a tendril of realization. The foul mood, the sickness, the way she pushed him away whenever he got too close.

"Wait, is she?" Gray sat up straight, eyes going wide. "I was just joking, but..."

"I have to go." Natsu stood up and ran from the guild.

…

Back in their house, Natsu stood outside the bedroom door, where he could hear Lucy's even breathing. He wanted to barge right in and demand answers, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead, he decided to let her sleep. It was late afternoon, so he thought he would attempt to make something for them to eat for dinner. He really wasn't the cook in this relationship, but maybe he could whip up something easy?

He dug around in the cabinets until he came across a familiar orange box. He shrugged and pulled it out. Mac and cheese was easy enough. He could probably manage it without burning the house down. He set to work.

Half an hour later, a bleary eyed Lucy emerged from the bedroom. She took in the scene before her. Natsu sat at their small dining table, smiling a cheesy smile at her. A pot of mac and cheese sat in the center of the table, and two plates sat on either side, one for Natsu and one for Lucy. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips and tears shimmered in her brown eyes.

"Natsu," her voice cracked. Natsu gestured for her to sit down. So far so good… she wasn't smacking upside the head with the dinner spoon. She had done that once…

"How are you feeling?" He asked once she had seated herself across from him.

"Better," she said. "You made this?" She gestured at the pot of steaming pasta.

"Yup! And I didn't burn anything!" He grinned. She laughed, a sound he hadn't heard much in the last few weeks. He smiled warmly at her. "I miss you, Luce," he whispered. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been… difficult lately. I've just had a lot on my mind, I guess..." She avoided eye contact again. Natsu watched her face closely, wondering if Gray had been right about her. He couldn't _see_ any difference in her. She still looked like Lucy, but maybe…

He listened intently, closing his eyes to concentrate. He focused his ears on Lucy. It was faint, barely perceptible, but he could just barely detect the second fluttering heartbeat coming from Lucy. He gasped, his green eyes flying open. Lucy heard the sound and glanced up at him.

"Lucy," he locked eyes with her. "You're pregnant." Her jaw dropped, and she stumbled out some incoherent response. That was all the confirmation he needed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Natsu asked. Lucy bit her lip and looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Natsu… " she whispered. "I was going to tell you sooner, but I was too afraid. I couldn't work up the nerve."

"Afraid?" Natsu asked in confusion. He had never known this woman to be afraid of anything. "Afraid of what?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought you'd be angry… I know we hadn't been planning anything, or even talking about it… " She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. "Are you, Natsu?"

"Am I angry?" Natsu barked out a laugh, making Lucy wince. "And you call ME an idiot!" He laughed again. Her face went red.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" She asked. He sobered instantly at her pained expression

"Luce." he moved to the chair next to hers and grabbed her hands in his, holding her gaze. "I'm not angry, not at all. I just wish you'd have told me yourself so I didn't have to hear it from that punk Gray!"

"Gray?!" She exclaimed. "H-how does he know?!" Natsu shrugged.

"Hell if I know, Luce. He just made some snide comment that you were probably pregnant, based on your behavior. Mirajane was thrilled," he added this last part flatly. Mirajane was ALWAYS thrilled about something, it seemed.

"Oh, God… " She blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. "The whole guild probably knows now! I'm sorry, Natsu."

"Don't be sorry, Luce." Natsu squeezed her hands, urging her to look at him. She did, lip puckered and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lucy, I love you. You're my wife now! We're a team, you know?" He grinned toothily at her. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me things. Besides, I'm actually kind of excited."

She brightened. "Really? You are?"

"Yeah!" Natsu pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them each in turn. "I'm so happy, Luce! You're gonna make me a father! That's the best gift you could ever give me." His eyes smoldered like a flame, holding hers. She gasped.

"G-gift?" She stuttered.

"Yes. Our first child..." He suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now, the only question is… What are we gonna name him?"

" _Him?!_ " Lucy exclaimed. "What if we have a girl?" Natsu scoffed.

"He's definitely a boy. Hey! We should totally name him Igneel!"

Lucy pulled her hands free and scowled. "No son of mine will be named after a dragon!"

"Hey! Igneel is a great name!" Natsu said defensively.

"Sure, FOR A DRAGON. Not for a BABY."

"What do you think we should name him then, oh Wise One?" Natsu was sulking now. He thought Igneel was perfect for their firstborn son… Lucy bit back a smile and rose from her chair. He pointedly looked away from her. She chuckled and climbed into his lap, straddling him so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Let's choose the name together." She suggested. "But, since we're not certain we will have a boy yet, we need a girl name too."

"I like Luna." Natsu said abruptly. Lucy pulled back in surprise.

"That's… not a terrible name," she admitted. "Actually, I really like that name. How did you come up with that?"

"Lucy and Natsu make Luna, DUH!" He rolled his eyes like that was perfectly obvious. She snorted a laugh.

"Okay, and what if we have a boy?"

"Nalu!" He grinned. Lucy laughed outright. That sounded like something Mira would suggest. She hugged him again, finally feeling at peace.

"I don't know about that one, but I like Luna a lot." She said. Natsu kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Whatever you want, baby," he whispered. Lucy shivered. Natsu never called her by that pet name. It was always Luce or Lucy or Weirdo. She could count on two hands the number of times he had called her Baby, including this time.

Natsu kissed her neck tenderly, relishing the feel of her soft skin after so many days of not being able to touch her or kiss her. "God, I love you, Lucy… " He pulled back so he could close his mouth over hers. Lucy moaned softly and melted into that kiss. They had kissed a few times in the last few weeks, but since she had been too afraid to really get close to him with the news hanging over her head, a quick peck goodnight was about all the two had shared.

Now, it was like all those days they had missed being together were all being poured into this one kiss. It was urgent and hot and full of passion.

Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy and stood to his feet, carrying her effortlessly into their bedroom. He deposited her onto the bed before climbing over her to bring their lips back together. He pulled her right leg up around his hip and then ran his hand over her thigh. She moaned and held him tighter with that leg while simultaneously wrapping an arm around to his back and pulling at his t-shirt. He helped her pull it off, and they tossed it to floor.

"You have made me incredibly happy, Lucy." Natsu breathed into her neck, kissing her there again and again. She let out a shaky breath. Damn… if someone had told her a few years ago that Natsu would say things like that to her she never would have believed them. Now, he always seemed to say the right things. Well, okay, maybe not always.

"You make me happy, too, Natsu. Every day I'm glad all over again that I married you." And she was. She couldn't be happier with the decision she made that day. Not a day went by that she wasn't overwhelmed by the love they both shared. And even when he was a complete idiot, and made her want to pull her own hair out, she still loved him. She was still happy.

Natsu skimmed his nose up her neck and placed a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Not as much as I am." He countered with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I!" He kissed her lips. "Obviously _I'M_ the lucky one in this relationship. I mean, look at you." He gestured at her body, which was still wrapped around his. "You're a goddess, Lucy. You are heaven itself. You are-"

Lucy cut him off with another kiss. "Natsu, can we stop talking now?" She narrowed her eyes seductively at him. He grinned.

"Whatever you want, Luce."

* * *

 _Edited Version: 2/20/17 by Sleeping4tNight._


	2. Birth

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 2: Birth**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _June 25, x788_

"Welcome to the world, Luna Dragneel!" The doctor grinned widely at the new parents and placed a bundle into Lucy's arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Lucy sniffled as fresh tears formed in her eyes. She was pretty sure she had never seen anything more amazingly beautiful in her entire life. This baby girl, her daughter.

"She's perfect," Natsu whispered, pecking Lucy on the cheek. He sat next to her on the hospital bed, and together the pair gazed down at their new daughter in awe. Lucy had a hard time choosing who to look at. Luna, whose tiny face so perfectly showed features from both Lucy and Natsu, or her husband, whose face showed such awe and love that she'd never seen before.

"Look!" Natsu brushed damp hair from the baby's head. "Pink hair." He grinned at Lucy, who laughed, and then winced slightly. "Still hurts?" He guessed. She nodded. He kissed the side of her head again. "You did great, baby," he whispered against her hair.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry again." She wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand. "Here," she scooted over and held their daughter out to him. Natsu's eyes went wide.

"W-wait a minute." He leaned away from her, like she was offering him a stick of dynamite instead of a baby. "I can't hold her! What if I break her?!" Lucy snorted.

"You're not going to break her, Natsu. Come on. You'll love it." She smiled encouragingly at him. He looked down at the sleeping baby with apprehension. "Natsu, I promise you won't hurt her." He nodded and slowly held out his arms. Lucy placed the baby there and then pulled her own arms back. Natsu went stiff for a second, and Lucy couldn't help an amused smile. After a moment he seemed to realize that the baby was still in one piece, and relaxed a bit. A small gasp escaped his lips as he gazed at his daughter. Lucy felt tears fill her eyes again. That was a truly beautiful sight.

"She's so small," he whispered. The baby gave a tiny sneeze and Natsu stiffened again. "What did I do?!" Lucy laughed.

"Nothing. She just sneezed. It's fine. You're doing great!" She smiled up at him. "What do you think?"

"She's amazing, Luce," he whispered, eyes transfixed. "She looks just like her mother." He looked meaningfully at Lucy, who blushed under his heated gaze. Even now, he could still make her stomach do flips.

"You really think so?" She asked. He nodded.

"Absolutely! She has my awesome hair, but she's got your stunning good looks." He winked. "I mean, it's almost unfair how good-looking our daughter is going to be." He mused. Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, look out world!" They grinned at each other. Then the door flew open and in walked Levy and Mirajane.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mira crooned when she saw the baby in Natsu's arms. "I'M AN AUNTIE!" She grinned so hugely that Lucy thought it might split her face in two. Lucy snorted at her exuberance.

"How are you doing, Lu?" Levy asked, as she and Mira hurried over to the couple. "Aww, she's too cute, Lu!"

"Thanks, Levy!" Lucy beamed. "I'm doing alright. A little sore, but nothing too bad."

"That's good to hear." Levy smiled at her.

"Can I hold her?!" Mira was all but bouncing on her toes in excitement, reaching toward the baby. Natsu instinctively pulled his daughter away from the crazed woman.

"Let Mira hold her, Natsu," Lucy said with a giggle. Natsu pouted but handed over the baby. Levy crowded around Mira to have a look too.

"She's darling!" Mira said. "What's her name, Lucy?"

"We named her Luna," Lucy replied. Mira and Levy both "awwwed." Lucy grinned again.

"Where did you find that name, Lu? It's beautiful!" Levy stroked one of the baby's soft pink cheeks with a finger, while Mira played with the strands of hair on her head.

"Natsu actually picked it out." Lucy grinned up at her husband, who smiled back proudly.

"Really?!" Mira enthused. "Because Luna is Lucy and Natsu, right?!" They gaped at her.

"How did you guess?" Natsu asked.

"Because it's so obvious!" She giggled. Lucy hadn't thought it was that obvious, but she still liked the idea that both of their names having contributed to their daughter's. "Here, Levy." Mira passed the bundle into the script mage's arms.

"She's so tiny," Levy said, "and light."

"Now it's your turn to have one!" Mira exclaimed happily. Levy's face flushed bright red, and Lucy had to fight back a laugh. At least Mira couldn't make fun of HER anymore.

One by one each member of Fairy Tail came to welcome Luna and congratulate Lucy and Natsu, bringing with them a variety of small gifts and flowers. The current visitor was Master Makarov himself. Supposedly he hadn't wanted to visit Lucy while she was still in the hospital, according to him, but he'd had a change of heart when nearly every member of the guild had left to come congratulate the couple. He didn't want to seem rude, he said.

"Isn't she just the cutest!" he crooned. "We haven't had a baby in the guild since Asuka was born, and none of us had been here for that. Little Luna is the newest addition to Fairy Tail!" Makarov was making funny faces at the pink-haired baby in Lucy's arms. Lucy giggled. She hadn't expected her terrifying master to completely melt in the face of her daughter. Though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Besides Levy and Mira, Makarov had been one of the most excited about Lucy and Natsu's pregnancy announcement.

"Master," Erza's commanding voice filled the room, and all three winced slightly. She tottered into the room, her own stomach now bulging with pregnancy. Lucy smiled at the scarlet-haired mage, who was glaring at their master.

"Yes, Erza?" Makarov asked. Was that fear Lucy detected? She almost laughed. It seemed that even the Fairy Tail master was not immune to the terrifying Erza Scarlet.

"Leave us," her tone and gaze were hard. Makarov gave Lucy and Natsu a smile and then shrugged before turning to leave. Once the door had closed softly behind him, Erza's gaze found Lucy's.

"Lucy, Natsu," she nodded to each. "Congratulations on the newest addition to your family." She stepped closer and studied the little bundle. Her stern face softened immediately. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you, Erza," Lucy said, fighting back more tears. Erza nodded, then dug in her pockets and pulled out a gold chain with a small moon shaped pendent on the end. She held it out and then placed it into Lucy's open palm. The moon was inscribed with four tiny letters: LUNA. Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes. How many times had she cried already today?

"In Latin, the name Luna means 'moon,'" Erza said. "I thought you could wear it as a way of always having a piece of your daughter with you. And then, later on, you can give it to her if you like." Tears spilled down Lucy's cheeks.

"Thank you, Erza. This is perfect." She smiled at the redhead. Erza nodded.

"Where's my gift?!" Natsu asked. Erza turned a glare his way, making him cringe.

"When you push a human being out of your body, I'll get you one as well."

Lucy choked on a laugh. Natsu opened his mouth to argue, then turned bright red and looked away.

"Hmph," he muttered. Lucy kissed his cheek.

"I thought Luna was the greatest gift you could ever have?" Lucy asked, recalling his words the night he found out she was pregnant. Again, he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. His mouth formed a thin line. Lucy hid a smile.

"Well, I must be leaving now," Erza announced abruptly. "I wish you the best of happiness."

"Thank you, Erza," Lucy said, "and thank you for coming. It means a lot."

"It was no trouble at all. Let me know if you need anything."

After several exhausting hours, the room finally fell silent again. Natsu was rocking Luna in the rocking chair next to the bed while Lucy slept. She was exhausted from the events of the day, and Natsu could tell she just needed to sleep. Besides, he was content to just gaze upon his daughter's face as she slept in his arms.

"You really are perfect," he whispered, "just like Mommy. I'm gonna take care of you, Luna. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, I promise." He brushed a finger against her cheek, her nose, her tiny lips, her hair. He sighed. "Beautiful like Mommy, aren't you?" He looked over at his sleeping wife, her peaceful expression, the barest of smiles on her lips. He smiled fondly. "Yes, beautiful."

"What are you whispering about?" Lucy peered over at him through tired eyes.

"Oh, nothing." He grinned.

"Sure." She giggled. She stretched and then sat up, wiping her eyes. "How's our daughter?"

"Perfect. Just like her dad." He winked. Lucy laughed.

"Okay, if that's what you think." She yawned. "Well, the doctor said I can be released today. And not a moment too soon. This bed is terribly uncomfortable."

"What will we do then?" Natsu mused. Lucy smiled.

"We take our daughter home."

* * *

 _Edited Version: 2/20/17 by Sleeping4tNight._


	3. Intimate Discussion

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 3: Intimate Discussion**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

 _June 25, x791_

"Whew," Natsu slid under the covers, wrapping his strong arms around Lucy and pulling her against his bare chest. She sighed happily, relaxed in his warm embrace.

"You were gone an awfully long time. Did she go down with a fight?" Lucy teased, playing with the wedding band around Natsu's finger. He heaved a sigh.

"She wanted to read that damned story five times!" He grumbled in her ear. "If I have to hear that story one more time, I'm gonna puke!"

"Hey, watch it! I wrote that story, you know!" She exclaimed defensively.

Natsu chuckled and squeezed her. "Yeah, I know, Luce. And it's a great story... But there's only so many times a man can read about princesses and fairies. I could feel my manliness turning into goo! She made me do voices!" He shuddered, his voice evident with horror.

Lucy giggled, picturing the scene in her head as if she had been there herself. Her daughter ordering Natsu to make princess voices for her storybook, and Natsu going along with it because he was absolute putty in the hands of his daughter. If she asked him to, Natsu would dress up in a princess costume and have a tea party with her. That was just the kind of dad he was.

Thinking about Natsu, and the amazing father he had turned out to be, brought a smile to her face. She turned in his arms to face him, smiling fondly up at her husband.

"I can't believe our daughter turned three-years-old today."

"Yeah, me either." Natsu agreed, kissing the top of her head. "It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home for the first time." He fingered the silver moon pendant that hung on Lucy's neck, a gift from Erza that Lucy almost never took off.

"And now she's this amazing little person." Lucy beamed, picturing the little pink-haired girl's face in her mind. "Pretty soon she'll be experimenting with magic, too. I wonder what sort of magic she'll use..." Lucy mused, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "She'll be a badass dragon slayer, of course! Just like her dad! She'll be all fired up for that!"

Lucy snorted a laugh, picturing her daughter's innocent face contorted into one of Natsu's dragon roars. "Not if I can help it. There's only room for one hothead in this family."

"Oh, come on, Luce! That burns. And here I thought you were a loving, supportive wife." Natsu pouted, eyes narrowed at a spot on the wall behind her head. Lucy peeked an eye open, and then laughed at his serious expression.

"Natsu," she put a gentle hand on his face. He shifted his eyes back to her, expression pitiful. She kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering there for just a moment. "I am a loving and supportive wife. I just want our daughter to find her own magic, that's all. Something that's unique to her. If she ends up using fire magic, that would be fine with me."

"I guess that makes sense." He said sulkily. Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head over his heart. It beat back a steady rhythm.

"I love you, Natsu. Don't be angry."

"Angry?" He scoffed. "At you?" He pushed her gently onto her back and leaned over her, a huge smile on his lips. "I could never be mad at you, Lucy! You and Luna are my whole life! I don't know where I would be, or what sort of man I would have become, if I had never met you. Lucy, you're the whole reason I'm alive."

The sincerity in those words, and in his eyes, made tears pool in her eyes. She smiled up at him and rested a hand on his face, feeling the smooth skin of his lips with her thumb. "You sure are being sweet tonight, Natsu."

"Are you saying I'm not normally sweet?!"

"Well..." She considered, thinking of all the times he'd made fun of her hair lately, and mocked her outfit choices...

"Not cool, Luce." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Women can be so cruel..."

"Aw, come on," she put both hands on either side of his face, pulling him towards her. She whispered against his lips. "Let me make it up to you..."

Their lips met in a soft kiss. It was gentle and sweet, full of the love the two shared. Natsu found her right hand in his left and entwined his fingers with hers, holding them against his chest, close to his heart. Lucy gave a faint moan of happiness at the gesture, giving his hand a squeeze.

When they finally pulled apart, Natsu had the strangest look on his face as he gazed down at her. Lucy had never seen such an expression on his face before. She didn't even know how to interpret it.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked softly. His eyes held something in them, something deep that she couldn't quite get a hold of. They bored into hers, as if searching for something in her very soul.

"Lucy," he said at last, his voice a whispered prayer. Lucy sucked in a surprised breath at the intensity of it. His eyes were dark and almost pleading. "Let's do it again."

"What?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Do what?!"

He leaned down and kissed her neck, in that special spot that always made her writhe. A breath hissed through her teeth at the feel of his fiery lips there.

"Let's have another baby," he whispered into the soft skin there. She froze, so shocked that she forgot to breathe. "Our daughter is perfect," he went on, kissing her neck again with such tenderness she nearly melted. Her breath came out in a long sigh. "But our family is only just getting started. Let's keep building." He leaned back to look her in the eyes. His eyes burned with passion. "Make me a father again, Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy gasped. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, much like it had when he first professed his love for her so many years ago. The memory of that day, of the burning love and desire she felt for this boy, was still strong in her mind. The way he threw himself at her feet as he poured his heart out to her... She would never forget that day, the first day of the rest of her life.

"A-are you sure?" She stammered, still shocked. His eyes held hers, shining with love and determination. He wanted this. This wasn't some split-second decision he had made just now, he had thought about this for awhile. Just how long _had_ he been considering this?

"I have never been more sure about anything..." His expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Well, except when I married you." His trademark Natsu smile gleamed down at her. A single tear fell down her cheek. Natsu cupped her face in his hand, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb. "We can do this, Lucy. We make great parents! And Luna would love to be a big sis." His expression darkened just slightly. "She's always following Erza's little brat around the guild hall, trying to make him play dolls with her."

Lucy laughed. "He's not a brat! He's a sweet kid!"

"Whatever," Natsu huffed. "He's just as mean as Erza! Every time I see that kid he bites me. And he's always pulling Happy's tail! He may look like his dad, but he's just as evil as Erza." Natsu shuddered at the thought of the mini-Erza.

"He's just a baby, Natsu!" Lucy laughed again. "Don't you remember when Luna was that age? She used to bite people too! Happy couldn't stand her!" Lucy's eyes shone with affection at the memories, picturing a tiny pink-haired baby. She almost cried again. Her baby was growing up so fast. Maybe Natsu was right...

He scoffed. "Hmph. Our daughter did no such thing. She's perfect! Just like her dad."

"Just keep telling yourself that," she deadpanned. She touched the hand that held her face. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?" His eyes found hers. She smiled.

"Let's make a baby."


	4. An Anouncement

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 4: An Announcement**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

 _September 4, x791_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Lucy started as she was forced from sleep by her bouncing child, heart racing.

"Luna, you almost gave Mommy a heart attack!" She groaned.

"You have to get up!" Luna insisted, still bouncing.

"Ugh," Natsu was the one to groan now. "Luce, go take care of your daughter."

"She's your daughter too, you know!" She shot back, still refusing to get up herself.

"Not before ten." Natsu said.

"Don't you love me, Daddy?" The girl gave the most pitiful expression at her father, to go along with the most pathetic sounding voice he'd ever heard. Natsu's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. Luna's eyes sparkled, and her lower lip poked out and trembled.

"Aw, shoot. Don't cry, baby!" He pulled the little girl into his arms.

Lucy bit back a smile, knowing full well that her daughter was playing him. Luna knew just how to get her way when it came to Natsu. Actually, she could work that face with ANY of the guys back at the guild. And she did, often.

"I'm staaaaaarving!" Luna fake sobbed into Natsu's shoulder. This time Lucy couldn't hide the grin on her face, or the laugh that escaped her lips. Natsu turned a scowl her way. She grinned back and batted her eyelashes. His expression grew pained.

"Hey, are you two ganging up on me now?" He asked.

"Not at all." Lucy sat up as well, and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before murmuring low in his ear. "We're starving, Daddy!" She pulled back and winked. He scowled again and slipped from bed, still holding Luna in his arms.

"Yay! Food!" Luna cheered.

"Bring me some coffee!" Lucy added, lying back down. Natsu sighed dramatically.

"I guess my girls are too helpless to fend for themselves." He remarked as he made his way to the door. "No one can cook anymore, I guess." Lucy rolled her eyes. Like she didn't make dinner every single night for them. "Daddy has to do everything." He continued to grumble until the door closed behind him. Lucy let out another laugh. She pulled the blanket up around her neck and settled back into bed. She just needed a few minutes to close her eyes...

* * *

"Alright, Loony Bird, what do you want Daddy to make you for breakfast?" Natsu was peering into the fridge with a frown. It was pretty sparse... "I guess Mommy didn't go to the store this week."

"I want muffins! I want muffins!" Luna jumped up and down beside her father.

"Muffins, huh?" He closed the fridge and ventured into their small pantry, which was even more empty than the fridge. He sighed heavily. "I don't know, kid. There isn't much to choose from."

"But, Daddy, I'm staaarrrvviing!" She whined, sounding much like her father when he was hungry, which was most of the time. His stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, me too, baby girl." He thought for a moment. He was definitely no chef, even though he had learned to make more than just mac and cheese in the last three years. But he wasn't even going to attempt to make muffins. But his daughter wanted muffins, so he would find a way to get them for her.

First though, he had to take care of his wife. Because, while Luna was his darling and his princess, Lucy was scary as hell when she didn't get her coffee. And he didn't want to encur her wrath this early in the morning.

He started a pot and waited with Luna while it dripped loudly into the glass pot, still thinking where he would get muffins from. He could take her to the guild, he guessed. Mira would probably be all too willing to whip up something for her "precious niece."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Luna tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention. "Daddy, I'm starving!" He glanced down at her. She had that pitiful look again. He felt his own lip start to poke out at the sight of it.

"I know, baby girl. I'm thinking." He tousled her pink hair.

"We can go to Auntie Erza's house!" Luna suggested excitedly. "She always makes me muffins!" Natsu cringed at the thought.

"I don't know about that..."

"Pleeeaaasssee, Daddy?!" She poked her lip out and batted her eyelashes in that way. He slumped in defeat. Really, he was hopeless.

"FINE." He said, unenthusiastically. The girl brightened and clapped her hands.

"Yay!"

"Go tell Mommy her coffee is almost done." Natsu pointed at the closed bedroom door.

"Okay, Daddy!" Luna raced through the room and burst through the door noisily. Natsu winced, and hoped Lucy hadn't decided to go back to sleep. Because then Erza wouldn't be the only monster he would have to deal with today.

A moment later Lucy came walking out with Luna in her arms. "Naaatsuuu," she whined, plopping down into a chair. Luna curled up into her lap.

"What? Your coffee's almost done." He was in the process of getting down some coffee mugs, sugar, and creamer, his back to her. She huffed loudly. He turned around, assuming she wanted his full attention for something. "What is it?" He asked.

"Natsu, I want mac and cheese." She said. Her eyes sparkled with something, but Natsu didn't notice. He was too focused on what she had just said.

"What?! For breakfast?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He knew Lucy could be a little weird sometimes, but this was definitely a strange request. "Besides, your daughter wants muffins." Lucy sighed heavily.

"We don't have any. I forgot to go to the store yesterday."

"Yeah, I already figured that out. We look like a couple of poor people who can't afford to buy food!" The coffee finished brewing, and Natsu filled two mugs, adding in a bit sugar and some cream, but only his cup got cream since Lucy didn't take it in hers.

"Natsu," Lucy tried again.

"Here's your coffee." He set the steaming mug in front of her. She took one sniff of its contents, went completely pale in the face, then stood up so fast Luna tumbled to the floor. She raced toward the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth.

"That hurt!" Luna called to her accusingly, scrunching her face up.

"Aw, don't cry, Loony Bird!" Natsu picked her up into his arms and hugged her. "Mommy must need the bathroom or something." He frowned over at the bedroom, wondering if it was that simple. Lucy wasn't usually one to jump up so fast, especially with their daughter in her lap. He should probably be a good husband and go check in on her. "Wait here, Luna." He sat her on a chair at the table and then went to check on Lucy.

"You alright, Luce?" He called through the bathroom door. He heard wretching from inside and immediately paled. _Lucy was sick?_ He opened the door and found his wife kneeling in front of the toilet. He hurried over to her and pulled her hair back for her, using his free hand to rub her back while she continued to dry heave.

"Natsu," she choked out once her stomach had settled. "I'm sick."

"I know, Luce." He said. Honestly, did she think he was an idiot? "But why? You were fine a few minutes ago."

She heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Natsu, I'm throwing up, AND I'm craving mac and cheese at seven in the morning." He blinked back at her in confusion. "When was the last time I asked for mac and cheese?" She pressed, willing him to comprehend. He frowned in thought for a long moment.

"Hm... I guess it was back when you were pregnant with Luna, right? You always wanted that stuff!"

She stared at him, waiting for his dense brain to make the connection.

"Oh," _so he was an idiot..._ "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" His whole face lit up, green eyes sparkling with excitement. She grinned widely and nodded.

"I'm pregnant, Natsu."

"Woohoo!" He pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss to her lips.

"Natsu! Don't kiss me now!" She swatted him away, but she was still smiling.

"Why not? I love kissing you," he leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed his face away, laughing.

"Not after I've just thrown up, you don't." He pouted, poking his lip out like Luna had just done. Lucy laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You'll live. Come on, I'm starving. Where are we going to find muffins? The guild?" Natsu helped her to her feet and then held her hands in his, gazing down at her.

"That can wait, let me take in this news for another moment." His gaze held hers with intensity that sparked a fire inside of her. She sucked in a breath, and for a moment she was completely consumed by his eyes. Until a certain pinkette burst through the door, effectively severing that connection.

"Mommy!" She ran up to her and pulled on her pant leg. "Come on, Mommy! I'm super hungry!" Lucy laughed and picked up her daughter.

"I know, Luna. Let's get you some muffins."

* * *

An hour later, the three sat at Erza's kitchen table, chatting away about casual things, like things at the guild, any jobs the four have gone on or heard about via guild gossip, and of course they talked about their kids, because they were proud parents now. Mostly the two men did this, however, which was both amusing and frustrating for the women. Jellal and Natsu seemed to keep up a constant battle of "who's kid is better, smarter, more advanced, more creative, etc., etc." Usually they would go on for a good hour, talking up their respective child, going back and forth trying to one up the other person. Lucy would expect this kind of childish behavior from Natsu, but never would have expected Jellal to be just as competitive.

Currently the topic was on potty training, though the two women didn't expect this particular topic to go very far seeing as neither man actually did any of the work. Since both Lucy and Natsu's daughter, Luna, and Erza and Jellal's son, Title, were so close in age, it was a constant battle between the two alpha males. However, potty training was not something that was very easily compared between a girl and a boy, and the two men soon grew tired of their ridiculous argument and fell silent.

"Daddy!" Luna pulled on Natsu's shirtsleeve to get his attention. "Can I go outside and play with cousin Title? Pleeeeaaasse, Daddy?" The tiny pinkette gave her most pitiful face. Lucy and Erza exchanged amused glances, while both Natsu and Jellal looked physically pained at the little girl's puckered lip and batting eyes.

"Ah, well, ask your mom!" Natsu finally got out. Luna let a tear out of her eye and Lucy choked back a laugh. She was going to make a great actress one day.

"She puts my acting abilities to shame." Erza commented, as if reading Lucy's thoughts. She tousled the little girl's hair. "Go on out and play for a bit, Luna. But don't let my son pick on you. You come tell auntie Erza right away if he misbehaves." Erza sent a warning glare in her sons direction. He flinched and stood up straighter.

"I'm nice!" He exclaimed in offense. Lucy giggled.

"Yes, you are, sweetie." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on, Title!" Luna grabbed his hand and tugged him out the back door.

"I will go and keep an eye on them." Jellal offered, following the two children out back.

"And you will go clean up breakfast." Erza commanded Natsu, pointing toward the kitchen.

"What?!" He was taken aback by this sudden command. "Why me?"

"Because," Lucy began calmly. "Erza cooked, Jellal is out back watching the kids, and your wife is tired." Natsu looked like he might argue still. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Unless YOU want to sit here with Erza whie _I_ go finish up the dishes?" That got him moving. He was up and out of his seat in record time, practically speeding to the kitchen. The two women laughed.

"He has really grown into good man, thanks to you, Lucy." Erza said sincerely. Lucy felt her cheeks heat at the compliment.

"Oh, well... I really don't think I had anything to do with it." She glanced back toward the kitchen, which was closed off to them by double swinging doors, with a fond smile. "Natsu always had the potential to be something great."

"That's true," Erza agreed. "But it was you who unlocked that potential. When you came into his life so many years ago you made an immediate impact on him. He changed because of you, and FOR you." Lucy felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know Erza felt so highly of her.

"Thank you, Erza." The blonde smiled warmly at her friend. "But I can't take all the credit. This was all Natsu, after all. He has done all the hard work along the way."

"What do you mean?" Erza tilted her head and frowned in thought.

"Natsu was the one who initiated things to begin with." Lucy said. "We really haven't talked about this before?"

"Hmm. I suppose not." Erza shrugged, then gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I was pretty hesitant at first to even acknowledge any sort of romantic feelings toward Natsu. I mean, he was just so dense and infuriating, and he made me want to bang my head on the wall constantly!" Lucy laughed at the memories. Natsu breaking into her house, Lucy screaming at him to get out until she finally just stopped. All the jobs they went on together, when Natsu would destroy buildings or towns, and get their team into so much trouble, and all Lucy wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry in frustration.

But, under all of that, Natsu never ceased to amaze her with his overwhelming kindness. When he sailed the rainbow cherry blossom tree down the river, right by her apartment window, when she was too sick to go and watch the festival for herself. When he beat down every Phantom member who tried to come near her just to keep her safe. When he stepped in front of her to act as her shield in battle. All the times he had held her hand, or hugged her, or whispered reassurances to her, even when things were beyond encouragement.

When he danced with her at the Grand Magic Ball that Count threw, his warm hands tight on her waist. How it felt the first time he confessed his love for her, and pledged his life on his knees. How every day since that moment he's kept true to his word, staying by her side and making her feel more loved and adored than anyone else on this earth. Yes, Natsu was indeed a remarkable person. Lucy couldn't possibly take credit for that.

"Anyway," she continued. "Natsu waited for three years to finally ask me out," Lucy rolled her brown eyes, but she was smiling fondly. "When he finally asked me to go out with him, I was beyond ready to accept. Of course, I played it cool, though. I didn't want him thinking I was going to be an easy catch." Lucy chuckled.

"Of course," Erza nodded seriously, like this was perfectly reasonable.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday..." She then told Erza how Natsu had told her to meet him by the Sola tree one evening. At first she was suspicious, because the last time Natsu had asked her to meet him there he'd ended up asking her for Virgo's help to dig up some box, and effectively killing any self-esteem Lucy had. But, fortunately, there wasn't a repeat of that day. When she arrived, clad in a simple red spaghetti strap dress with black heels, Natsu was standing there in a black shirt and dark jeans, his scarf folded around his shoulders, holding a yellow rose in one hand, and a tiny navy blue velvet box in the other.

When she walked up to him, she could see how nervous he looked. His anxious expression made her nervous too. What was he going to say to her? _What was with the yellow rose?_ When she was close enough, Natsu visibly swallowed at the sight of her, his green eyes taking in her stunning beauty. It made her cheeks warm, that look in his eyes. Then he'd held out the rose toward her.

"For you, my Luce." He'd said. Lucy had taken the offering, smiling shyly over at him.

"Why yellow?" She wondered, bringing the flower up to her nose. A sweet fragrance filled her nose.

"It reminds me of you," Natsu had said with a shrug. "Your magic." Then he stepped closer to her and pitched his voice lower. "I have another gift for you." She remembered the way those words made her heart race, and the way his eyes had narrowed in on hers. "Open your hand." She'd obeyed, holding the flower in one hand and stretching her free hand out, palm up, between them. Natsu opened the small box and placed it in her open palm. A glittering gold star pendent hung from a dainty gold chain.

"Lucy," Natsu had said as she stared silently down at the necklace in awe. "We've known each other for a long time now, and we've been through a lot together..." He trailed off, as if struggling to find the right words to say to her. She looked back up at him, her eyes slightly shimmering. "And I don't want that to end. Please, Lucy, let's take our relationship to the next level. Will you be mine?" She could remember his hopeful smile almost perfectly. The way his eyes flicked anxiously between hers, waiting for her answer.

She remembered her hesitation, the way she'd looked down at the necklace and the yellow rose, how she could still feel his hot gaze on hers, even as she looked away. Finally, she looked back up at him with a smile. "Of course I will, Natsu." And that is where their story began.

By the time she finished her story, Erza was in tears. "That-was so beautiful." She sniffled loudly. Lucy laughed softly. "I had no idea Natsu could be so..." She struggled for the right word.

"Romantic?" Lucy supplied with a grin.

"Well, yes." Erza admitted. "He's usually quite dense." Lucy laughed again.

"Yes, he is. Usually. But he has his moments." _Lots of them._.. "And I'm pretty sure Mira and Levy helped him out at least somewhat."

"That was still a sweet gesture." Erza said. Lucy nodded. "Wait..." The scarlet-haired woman frowned, tilting her head to the side as if listening for something. She stood up slowly and walked over to the kitchen doors. She pulled one aside, and Natsu fell ungracefully into the room.

" _Natsu?!"_ Lucy exclaimed. "Were you just eavesdropping?!" He lifted his head and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He got to his feet and went to her side. He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his and locking gazes. "I didn't know you remembered all of that."

"Of course I do," she laughed. "How could I forget such important things? I remember every milestone in our relationship, Natsu." His smile widened.

"You do? Everything?"

"Of course!" She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "I love you, Natsu. And I cherish every moment we've spent together. Every single one is worth remembering and holding onto. Forever."

"And always," he grinned. She snorted.

"And always."

* * *

 **A/N: Awww the feels! So I know this scene was pretty random, but I wanted to tell a little bit about Natsu and Lucy's relationship BEFORE they got married. Of course I will add more chapters of their married life, and talk more about Luna! I might do a Part 2 of this scene to add a little more. But I'm not sure. Thank you all so much for reading this! Have a great day! See you Friday for a new FTH!**

 **A/N 2: BTW, if you're wondering about Erza and Jellal's son's name, I actually got it from a little boy i see around my church. His name is Title, and every time I hear that I think, "that's a smart name!" So it sounded fitting for a Jerza baby! XD Plus, I had NO CLUE how to incorporate Erza and Jellal info a baby name. Trust me, guys, I tried. For DAYS. But whatever! Title is cute! XD**


	5. Natsu Takes the Lead

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 5: Natsu Takes the Lead**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _August 15, x789_

"Say what?!" Natsu exclaimed when Lucy showed him the job request. He held Luna in one arm, and the paper flyer in the other. He kept glancing back and forth between the job request, Lucy, and his one-year-old daughter. The latter gave him a goofy grin and giggled at the expression on his face. "No way!"

Lucy kept up a firm gaze, unwavering in her decision. It was about time, she thought. It had been over a year since she'd gone on a job, and she missed being able to help out. Natsu wanted her to stay home with Luna, but she couldn't be expected to do so forever.

"I'm serious, Natsu," she insisted. "Levy specifically asked me to help her and her team out with this job. And I think it's only fair that I go since you do it all the time. I haven't been on a job in fifteen months, Natsu. It's about time I get back to work."

"Why?! I can take care of you and Luna myself!" He stated proudly.

"Yeah, because you're gone all the time," Lucy said. "You're never home anymore. We miss you, Natsu." Natsu's face fell at that, at the barely contained emotions playing behind Lucy's eyes, the faint shimmer in her chocolate irises.

"I didn't know you felt that way..." He said. She gave a small smile.

"Only sometimes. It's hard being left behind all the time. And I want to help my family out, too." She took Luna from Natsu and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. "It'll only be a few days, I promise. If you have any trouble with her, you can always call on Erza." Lucy worked to keep her face expressionless, even though she wanted to crack up laughing. She knew this statement would not go over well with her husband.

As expected, his eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror. "WHAT?! Why would I call on that monster for help?! I can do this by myself!" He puffed out his chest proudly. Lucy let out a giggle.

"Okay, Natsu. If you insist." She turned on her heel and started walking away, with Luna in her arms. It took a few seconds, but then something clicked in Natsu's brain and he called out to his wife.

"HEY! You tricked me!" He accused her. She sent him a wink over her shoulder and went into their room to pack.

 **XxX**

The next day, Lucy, Natsu, Luna, and Team Shadow Gear all stood in front of Magnolia Station, waiting for their train. Natsu looked pale, but whether that was at the thought of the train, or Lucy's leaving she couldn't be sure. She patted his arm in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll be back in a few days." She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He sighed dramatically. She rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

Suddenly his arms enveloped her in a tight embrace. Since Lucy held Luna in her arms, she was squished in the middle of it and protested the hug by squealing and pushing against Natsu.

"I'll take her, Lu," Levy came up to them and reached out to the baby. "Come here, Lu Lu." She cooed, using the nickname only Levy was allowed to use for their daughter. Luna immediately went to her, as she didn't like being squished between her parents.

Natsu pulled Lucy tighter into his arms to make up for the sudden space. His body shook slightly. Lucy let out a gasp.

"Natsu, what's wrong? I've never seen you act like this before."

"Luce, I'm so worried." His voice broke and Lucy nearly started crying.

"Natsu, it'll be fine. Luna is a really good baby."

"No," Natsu pulled back so he could cup her face in his hands. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Lucy felt her own eyes widen. She'd never seen him so... emotional. "I'm not worried about me and Luna; I know we're going to be fine. I'm worried about YOU."

"Me?!"

"I don't like you going on a job without me," Natsu whispered, and a single tear leaked from his left eye. "What if something happens to you because I'm not there to protect you?" Her face softened.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, Natsu." She said as reassuringly as she could. She lifted a gentle hand to his face. "I'll be fine, I promise. Don't forget that I am a fully capable wizard too! And I'll have Levy and Team Shadow Gear with me! Nothing bad could possibly happen!"

"I'm afraid..." He whispered, just as another tear fell from his eye. Lucy reached out and brushed it away with her thumb, then pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered. "I'm coming back. I promise."

"You better," he warned, kissing her again.

The train horn blew loudly, announcing its arrival. Lucy pulled from Natsu's embrace, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Natsu." She said. She was starting to feel a little emotional herself. She was leaving her husband and child for the first time, and the thought worried her. She had never spent a night away from Luna, but she had to be strong for her daughter, and for Natsu.

She turned and saw Levy tickling Luna under the chin, making the baby laugh wildly. Lucy smiled and wiped at the tear that had spilled from her eye. She made her way over to Levy, Natsu trailing right behind her, then held her arms out to her daughter.

"Come here, little girl." She took the baby into her arms and wrapped her up in a hug. She fought back the tears that threatened to consume her. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She thought she could at least make it onto the train before she started sobbing. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl." She sniffled. Luna held onto her mother tightly, laying her head on her shoulder as if she knew what was about to happen. She probably did, Lucy realized. With as many times as the two had had to say goodbye to Natsu like this, Luna probably knew all too well what goodbye meant. The thought made Lucy even more emotional. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu wrapped his arms around his two girls, kissing Lucy on the cheek. "Don't cry, baby." Lucy kissed her daughter on the cheek, still reluctant to let go, even as the train conductor announced that it was time to start boarding. "You don't have to leave," Natsu said, running a hand through her hair. "It's not too late to stay behind."

"No," Lucy pulled back and wiped at the tears, putting on a brave face. "I have to do this. It will be good for me. For US."

"Alright, Lucy," Natsu gave her an encouraging smile back, then pulled Luna from her arms. The little pinkette's face puckered up, tiny lips quivering. Lucy bit her lip to keep from crying again.

"Don't cry, baby girl." She kissed Luna's soft cheek again. "Daddy will take great care of you." She leaned forward to kiss her husband one last time. "Take care of our daughter." He nodded.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Natsu and Luna watched as Lucy boarded the train, and then waited until the train was completely out of view before heading back home. Luna had started wailing the minute Lucy was out of her sights, making Natsu cry too. He hated when his girls cried. He felt so helpless against their tears.

When they finally made it back home, Luna was still sobbing and calling out for Lucy. It broke Natsu's heart to listen to this. He wasn't sure how much of this he could handle before he, too, lost it.

"It's okay, baby girl." Natsu cooed, trying to calm her down. Was this what she was like when Natsu left too? Or was this just because she had formed such a connection with her mother?

"Mama!" She wailed pitifully. "Mama!"

"I know you want Mama, baby, but she had to go away for a little while. She'll be back soon." Natsu bounced her in his arms and patted her back. "Shh. Don't cry, Luna. Shh."

After what felt like ten hours, but was probably less than one hour, Luna finally calmed down. She lay sleeping in Natsu's arms, where he sat rocking her in her nursery. He felt exhausted. He had never been home alone with her before. Lucy had always been here to help when Luna was upset. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be, and he had a new appreciation for what Lucy went through when he was gone for so long. He would make an effort to take more jobs closer to town so he wouldn't have to leave his family behind so much.

When he was certain the baby was out, he carefully placed her in her crib and tiptoed out the door, closing it softly behind him. He waited for a moment, just in case she woke back up. Silence. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, what now?" He wondered aloud. He wasn't sure what to do with his wife gone and his daughter sleeping. The house was quiet, too quiet. He didn't think he liked being there alone. He missed Lucy already. Things were always more fun when they were together.

"Guess I'll make some food." He went into the kitchen and began rummaging through cabinets. "Man! There's nothing here!" In truth, their kitchen was stocked full of food, but Natsu couldn't cook, so his options were pretty limited. He checked the fridge, just in case, and then hooted in triumph. "Woo! I love my wife!" Lucy had left him several pre-cooked meals in tupperware containers in the fridge, all labeled according to their contents. So even Lucy knew he was hopeless without her... There were even a few things labeled "Luna," which Natsu assumed were filled with some organic, tasteless crap his wife was always feeding their daughter.

He pulled out a container marked "meatloaf, extra meat" with a little heart drawn in the corner, and popped the lid off. A thick chunk of beef layered with bacon and something else he couldn't tell, a scoop of white rice, and a few sticks of asparagus,which he promptly pulled out and tossed in the trash (if Lucy wasn't here, he didn't have to eat the vegetables). He stuck the container in the microwave and put in the appropriate time. Lucy had even gone so far as to add how many minutes and seconds were needed to cook each item, and when to take it out to stir it before adding more seconds. He almost rolled his eyes. She must have thought he was really helpless.

When the microwave beeped, he pulled out the container and grabbed a fork from the drawer. He took his food and a soda into the dining room to eat. He knew if he sat in the living room like he wanted to, Lucy would somehow find out and murder him for eating on her plush white carpet.

"Thanks, Luce!" He said, before cutting off a piece of meat. Just as he was raising the fork to his mouth, Luna started wailing again. "Oh, come on!" He set the fork down and hurried into the nursery.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, picking her up from her crib. She was sobbing much as she had when they had left the train station.

"Mama!" She wailed loudly, making his eardrums ring. He winced and tried bouncing her as he had earlier but nothing seemed to calm her.

"What do I do now, Luce?" He was starting to panic, thinking that he would never calm his daughter down. She missed her mama, and he had no way of helping her with that. "Don't cry, Luna. Daddy's here."

"Mama!" She cried again. Natsu sniffled, so NOT crying. He thought of his uneaten meal, and the effort Lucy had put in to give him detailed instructions, and an idea hit him.

He flicked on the light in the nursery, balancing Luna in one arm while he looked around the room. There! On the nightstand, next to her favorite book, was a small stack of notecards. He pulled the stack into his hands and leafed through them. There were several cards, all handwritten in Lucy's elegant script. He found one titled "Uncontrollable Crying," and put the rest of the stack back on the nightstand. He read the notecard aloud.

"If Luna should become upset, and you can't get her to calm down, try giving her a warm bath. That usually helps when she is particularly weepy." Natsu paused and glanced down as his still crying daughter. "Well, I'd definitely say you're weepy." He continued reading the note. "Use the purple bottle of baby wash, it has lavender and chamomile, which will aid in calming her. After her bath, make sure to use the purple lotion under her changing bed, and then wrap her up in a blanket. Well, it's worth a shot." He took her into the bathroom and ran some water, tossing in the yellow duck Lucy had placed on the side of the tub with a post-it that read "Use this to test the water temperature."

"Wanna take a bath, baby girl?" He asked, stripping her clothes off and tossing them into the little pink hamper near the door. She blinked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks, but no longer wailing.

"Ba?" She said.

"Bath," he nodded and grinned down at her. "Smart girl." When the tub was full enough, he turned off the water and flipped the duck over to check the temperature. It read "HOT" in red letters when the water was too hot, but since it said nothing, he assumed it was fine. Still, he stuck his hand in the water just to be sure. It was warm but didn't feel too hot. Satisfied, he placed the baby in the water.

"Ba!" She cried happily, splashing in the water and sending a spray of water over Natsu's clothes. He chuckled.

"Well, that worked. Guess your mama knows it all, doesn't she?" he smiled fondly. He already missed Lucy's presence around the house. It was too quiet without her. Plus, it had been less than two hours and he was already exhausted putting up with their daughter on his own. He didn't know how she did it all the time.

Fifteen minutes later, when the yellow duck turned blue on the bottom, he pulled the drain and wrapped his daughter up in a towel. He had already washed her, managing to get soaked in the process, but he had at least gotten the job done. He laid her down on the changing bed and proceeded to diaper and lotion her. She remained calm, thankfully, and simply lay there looking up at him with those big, brown eyes that were so like her mother's.

"That's better, huh, Loony Bird?" He tickled her foot and she giggled. He opened a drawer and found matched sets of clothes inside, already labeled according to the day and the time. This time he snorted a laugh. "Wow, Luce, you must have no faith in my abilities to take care of our daughter," he tsk tsk'd and shook his head, like the thought pained him, but he wasn't really offended, it was just how Lucy was. He knew she picked out all of Luna's outfits for the week every Sunday before putting her to bed. Lucy was just a planner; she liked to keep things organized and ready. He guessed that was how she was able to accomplish so many tasks in a day.

He pulled out the outfit with the note for today –a flowery pink dress with a frilly pink diaper cover, white socks with pink frills, and a pair of white closed toed shoes. She also included a little pink hair bow, and rubber band, but Natsu wasn't even going to attempt to do her hair. He'd ask Mira or Laki or one of those girls at the guild to help him out with that. There was only so much he could do.

Once he had gotten her dressed and picked the tangles out of her pink hair, he picked her up.

"Wanna go see Auntie Mira?" He asked. It was too quiet and boring at home without Lucy. He needed to be around some people. Luna clapped happily at the mention of her honorary "aunt." He grabbed her brush, the pink bow and rubber band, and placed them in the diaper bag before heading out the door to the guild.

 **XxX**

"How's it going with Lucy gone?" Mira asked when Natsu and Luna showed up at the guild hall. He had been right that Mira would be all too willing to help him out with his daughter's hair. The white-haired transformation mage was currently combing pink locks into a small square atop Luna's head, the same style Lucy often used on her, then placed the bow over the band. "There, now you're a princess!" She smooched her cheek, making her giggle.

Natsu slumped. "She wouldn't stop crying for Luce," he said, gesturing at the now smiling baby. "It took me forever to calm her down, and it's so boring being home without her." Mira giggled.

"Now you know how she feels!"

"Yeah, I know." He grumbled.

"When does she get back?" Mira asked.

"Mama?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side and staring curiously at Mirajane.

"Aw, do you miss your mama, baby?" Mira cooed, smooching her cheek again and then hugging her against her chest.

"Natsu has brought baby Luna!" Juvia pushed in beside Natsu, nearly knocking him off his stool so she could be close to the baby. "Hello, precious Luna! Auntie Juvia is here!" Natsu facepalmed. He wondered how many "aunts" his daughter had now. Women were so weird...

Luna didn't seem to mind the attention, however. She cooed and giggled as Mira and Juvia fawned all over her. They were soon joined by Gildarts, who was actually home for once, and had deemed himself her honorary "Grandpa."

"My granddaughter is here!" Gildarts pushed Natsu aside so he could squeeze in and snatch the little pinkette from the two doting women. They both glared at him in response, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" Natsu grumbled when he was shoved aside. "Watch it!" He ignored Natsu and tossed Luna up into the air.

"Did you miss Grandpa, little girl?" He cooed in a baby voice. Natsu wanted to crack up at this big, tough man talking baby talk, but then Gildarts would just gibe right back that he had caught Natsu doing the exact same thing a time or two...

Luna laughed brightly at Gildarts' attention.

"When are YOU going to have a grandbaby for me, Cana?" Gildarts smiled hopefully at his daughter, who was sitting on a nearby table and drinking from a barrel. She went still for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Try 'never,' DAD." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed with a chuckle. "Like Cana could go more than nine minutes without drinking." Gildarts turned a glare on Natsu, and the pinkette shrank back. "J-Just kidding, man! Don't kill me in front of my daughter; Luce will murder me!"

Juvia and Mira giggled.

"He is probably right," Juvia said, and Mira nodded in agreement.

"Most definitely!"

Gildarts rolled his eyes and passed the baby back to Natsu. "Fine, I won't kill you." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Today." He paled. Gildarts chuckled as he turned his back to leave. "Well, kids, I'm off to another job! Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. I really hate missing out on all the fun." He turned a huge grin Cana's way. She replied by waving with an inappropriate finger. Natsu covered Luna's eyes and scowled at Cana, who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

* * *

 _Some Hours Later.._.

Natsu lay in bed, completely exhausted from the long day. He and Luna had spent most of the day at the guild because she seemed pacified by all the women that passed her around and played with her, but once they got home she'd turned into a mini-monster. When he'd tried to feed her some dinner, she'd thrown the bowl at his head and screamed at him. When he'd tried to change her into pajamas, she'd squirmed and cried so much he finally gave up and just let her stay in a diaper, even though Lucy would be appalled. When he went to lay her down to sleep, she'd cried for Lucy for two hours before finally falling asleep.

"Eugh," Natsu groaned. He didn't know what he was doing wrong! Why was his daughter acting like this? He couldn't remember her ever acting so... well, bad.

 _Two more days._.. He thought miserably. How the hell was he going to make it out alive?


	6. Learning the Ropes

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 6: Learning the Ropes**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _August 16, x789_

 _Four times_. That was the number of times Luna had woken up that night. Natsu couldn't remember the last time he had gotten up so many times in one night. What was her deal? Lucy left, and his daughter turned into a nightmare.

He groaned loudly. His head rested against the table, as Luna sat in her high chair, gnawing on some apple slices and making a huge mess out of the bland, colorless oatmeal he'd made for her. Normally, he or Lucy would have spoon fed her the oatmeal, but Natsu was _too damn tired_ to care that she was making a mess just then. He would give her a bath afterward.

"Dada!" She chucked the empty bowl at his head. He groaned again. He guessed she was finished. He looked up and winced at the huge mess she had made. She had oatmeal all over her: on her stomach, her arms, between her fingers, even in her hair. He sighed. At least it hadn't gotten on the floor.

"Are you done playing?" He asked tiredly.

"Done!" She gave the sign for "all done," and then clapped her hands together happily. Lucy was teaching her some baby Sign Language, but Natsu only knew a few of the signs himself. At least this one he knew.

"Alright, crazy girl. Let's give you a bath." He carefully removed her from the seat, holding her at arm's length. She kicked and flailed, giggling the whole way to the bathroom.

Once he was done giving her a bath, he dressed her in a white shirt with yellow flowers, yellow leggings with white frills at the bottom, and white sandals. He combed her hair just enough to get the tangles out, but left it down. She seemed happy enough now, so maybe she was just in a bad mood the day before.

"Wanna go for a walk, Luna?" He asked her. He knew this was something Lucy liked to do with her often because the fresh air was good for her. Luna clapped excitedly. He picked her up and then took her into the living room, placing her in the playpen so he could figure out how to work the contraption Lucy called a stroller. It only had three wheels, one up front and two in the rear. It wasn't pink, fortunately for him, but rather a simple black with yellow butterflies spaced out here and there. He could deal with butterflies.

Finally, he managed to get the thing open, and hooted in triumph. "You will not defeat me today, you monster!" He hollered at the stroller. Luna cracked up laughing from her playpen. He turned a smile her way. "You think Daddy's funny, little girl?" She jumped up and down, still giggling. "Maybe we should bring some snacks. We can go to the park and look at the ducks. Does that sound like fun, Luna?" She made a noise that sounded like the quack of a duck. Natsu laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

He packed the diaper bag with some organic snacks, a cup of water, and a couple of toys before sliding it under the stroller. Then he grabbed his daughter and set her inside, making sure to tighten the straps so she wouldn't fall out. She kicked her legs and squealed in delight. Natsu chuckled. Well, at least she was happy now. He pushed the stroller outside, then closed the door behind him.

As they were walking, Natsu's cell phone rang. He grinned, recognizing the ringtone Lucy had picked out for herself. "Hey, Luce!" He answered.

"Natsu!" Her voice was relieved, and he could definitely relate to that feeling. How good was it just to hear her voice? "How is everything?"

"Oh, it's going fine." He said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he actually felt. He decided not to mention that Luna started acting like a mini-Erza because that would only worry his wife. "Me and Luna just left to take a walk!"

"Aw, I wish I could be there. I really miss you guys." She sniffled like she was crying.

"Luce, don't be sad." Natsu soothed. He wished he could wrap his arms around her. "We miss you, too. But you don't need to worry about us. I've got everything under control!" _Our daughter just cries all night and throws plastic bowls filled with food at my head. No big deal_!

"I know," she sniffled again but she sounded a little brighter. "How's my baby?" Natsu hesitated. He certainly didn't want her to think that he wasn't capable of handling her but he didn't want to lie to her, either.

"Your notes were very helpful," he said, which was the truth. "You wanna say hi?"

"Could I?"

"Of course!" He pulled the stroller off to the side under the shade of a nearby tree, then knelt next to Luna. He hit the SPEAKER button, then held the phone out. "Say hi to Mama,"

"Hi, baby girl!" Lucy cooed from the other line.

"Mama!" Luna squealed happily. "Mama!"

"Aw, I miss you, Luna! Do you miss Mama?"

"Mama!" She reached out for the phone like she could grab Lucy through it.

"She misses you, Luce," Natsu said, patting his daughter on the head. "She was talking about you all day yesterday."

"Really? I can't decide if that makes me feel better or worse." Lucy sounded sad again.

"She'll be okay, Luce," Natsu reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right." A voice shouted something from the other line that Natsu couldn't quite make out. He thought it sounded like Levy's voice. "Okay! Be right there! I'm sorry, Natsu, I've got to go now."

"Be careful, Lucy." He murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you, Luna! I'll see you both in a couple days."

"Bye, Luce."

"Bye, Natsu."

Click.

Natsu felt a heavy weight settle in his chest when the line disconnected. Luna puckered her lip like she might cry. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Don't cry, little one." He whispered, kissing her head before standing straight. "Let's go play." He continued walking. It was a nice day, he had to admit. Sunny, but with a cool breeze that ruffled their identical pink hair. It was spring, so the weather was only just starting to heat up in Magnolia. Most days were still cool, like today, but it was definitely going to get warm fast.

"Natsu," a familiar voice drifted over to him as he walked. He cringed and pretended not to hear anything. Footsteps sped up until a rough hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. He turned around with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Erza. I didn't hear you." His tone was unconvincing, but Erza didn't seem to notice. She smiled at him.

"Fancy meeting you here today, isn't it?" She noted. She had a stroller of her own, hers black with some weird red and blue pattern on it that was way more badass than the butterfly one Natsu had. Erza's six-month-old son, Title, sat inside, chewing on a blue teether and occasionally making soft cooing noises.

"Yeah… I was just taking Luna to the park." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. _How long is she going to stand there_?

"Perfect. We'll join you." Erza stated. Natsu scowled but offered no arguments. Erza leaned down to smile at Luna. "How is Auntie Erza's favorite girl?" She cooed. Natsu held back a scoff. Did every woman in Fairy Tail have to be his daughter's auntie?

Once they reached the park, they parked their strollers by a large tree that offered some nice shade. Erza had brought a blanket, so they laid that out and then set Luna and Title down before joining them.

"This is the perfect day for a picnic!" Erza announced. Natsu wished he had decided to stay home that day because spending the afternoon with Erza was about the scariest thing he could imagine.

"Dada!" Luna tugged on Natsu's sleeve to get his attention. "Nack!"

"Snack?" Natsu asked, and she clapped in response. "Alright," he pulled the diaper bag out from under the stroller and began pulling out various snack items. Some apple slices, banana chips, some kind of organic cookies that smelled like cardboard, and tasted just as bad, and some rice cakes. Erza's face contorted in distaste.

"Natsu…" She said slowly. "I don't know what those are, but those are definitely not snacks."

"What do you mean?" He pulled out a cookie and handed it to Luna. She took it eagerly and started eating. Erza sighed.

"She's going to grow up with no immune system eating all of those bland, organic foods."

"Well, it's not my fault!" Natsu protested. "Lucy is the one that makes her eat all this tasteless crap, and she'll kill me if I start giving her sweets just because she's gone for a few days."

"Maybe I'll kill you now and save her the trouble." Erza countered. Natsu flinched back. Erza's scowl turned into an amused grin. "Don't worry, Natsu, I wouldn't do that in front of your daughter."

"Gee, thanks." He deadpanned.

"Ma!" Title suddenly screeched. He must have fallen from his sitting position because he now lay on his back, chubby arms and legs flailing helplessly. Luna glanced over and giggled at him.

"No cry!" She poked his belly, making the baby laugh. Luna thought this was hilarious and repeated the action.

"She is quite fond of my Title," Erza remarked, watching them play. Natsu hated to admit it, but she was right. Luna adored the little monster Erza called a baby. "When are you and Lucy going to have another?" She turned her gaze back on Natsu, and somehow managed to make the question sound accusatory.

"Say what?!" He exclaimed. He pictured two screaming babies and nearly fainted. "Why would we do that?!"

Erza shrugged. "Your daughter would love to be a big sister."

"She's still a baby! Why don't you have one?"

Erza hesitated. "I suppose that is a fair point. However," She paused, and looked away for a moment, as if unwilling to say her next words. "You and Lucy have done well with her. She is an amazing little girl." Natsu flushed at the praise and glanced away.

"Yeah, well, ever since Luce left she's been horrible." He hated to admit this to Erza of all people, but maybe she could offer him some ideas about Luna's sudden behavior change.

"She has?" Erza narrowed her eyes at Luna, studying her. "Come here, child." She held her hands out for the little pinkette, who immediately went to her. "Hmm." She placed a hand on the child's forehead, then stuck a finger into her mouth. Natsu waited for her to get a finger chomped on, but amazingly Luna kept her mouth open.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, watching the redhead poke around his daughter's mouth. Luna cried out and clamped down on Erza's finger. The requip mage didn't so much as blink.

"Yes, I see the problem." She pulled her finger free and wiped the spit on her skirt. "She's just teething."

"Teething?" Natsu glanced down at Title, who still lay on his back, sucking on the blue teething ring. "Isn't she a little old for that?"

"Not at all," Erza dug around in her bag, coming out with a lime green teething ring, identical to the one Title had. She handed it to Luna, who took it and immediately started chewing on it. "She obviously doesn't have all of her teeth in yet. That can take years."

"Years?" Natsu paled at the thought. Years of his daughter crying all night and day?

"It is a most unfortunate process of growing up." Erza noted.

"So, what do I do about it?" He asked.

"I'm sure Lucy has some teething tablets for her somewhere, but if not you can find them at pretty much any store that has a baby aisle." Erza explained. "Just rub those on her sore gums a couple times a day. It should help with her discomfort."

"Thanks, Erza." He smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Anytime, Natsu. Now, let me show you what a real snack looks like."

 **XxX**

When Natsu got home it was early evening. He made Luna some dinner – he wasn't even going to guess what the hell it was – and spoon fed her rather than let her make another mess. Once she was done with her food, he set her in the playpen with some toys and made his own, the meatloaf he had never gotten the chance to eat the day before. Lucy didn't include any re-reheating instructions, so he assumed he could just put it in for the same time again. He ate that while Luna played, and thankfully managed to eat all of it before she started getting restless.

He was just changing her into pajamas when the front door opened and Happy flew into the room.

"What's up, buddy?" Natsu asked when his friend flew into the nursery. "Where ya been?"

"Me and Carla have been busy, if you know what I mean." He snickered. Natsu frowned.

"Busy doing what?"

Happy facepalmed.

"Happy!" Luna cried out in excitement, reaching for the little blue cat and wiggling around so that Natsu couldn't get the pants on her.

"Be still a sec, would you?" He wrestled the pants on her, then sat her up to pull the cotton night shirt over her head. It was pink with little white sheep around the bottom.

"Aren't you going to comb her hair?" Happy asked. He was making silly faces at the girl and watching her giggle in response.

"What for?" Natsu looked at the crazy mop of hair atop his daughter's head. "She's just going to bed."

"Lucy always combs her hair before bed." Happy said. "She always combs her hair in the morning, too…"

"Hey! I combed it this morning! It just went wild in the wind. We went to the park earlier."

"Sure," Happy didn't sound convinced.

"Well, you do it then!" Natsu thrust a comb into the Exceed's hand. He rolled his eyes dramatically and flew over to comb the little pink locks of hair until they framed her face. She grinned a cheesy smile at Natsu that made him laugh.

"See? It's easy!" Happy stuck his tongue out at Natsu, then lifted the little girl up into the air. "Come on, Luna, Uncle Happy will read you a bedtime story!"

"Uncle Happy, huh?" Natsu deadpanned.

"Yeah! I'm your best friend, Natsu, which means I get to be the uncle!"

"Fine, whatever." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Holler if you need my help. I'm gonna go clean up a bit."

"Bye bye!" Happy called.

"Bye, Dada!" Luna echoed, then giggled.

Once Luna was in bed and asleep – and, really, how had Happy gotten her to sleep in under an hour, when it had taken him two hours the night before? – he sat down on the coffee-brown sofa with Happy, feeling utterly exhausted. Again. Or still. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt fully awake that day.

"I'm beat!" He whined, leaning back against the cushions. "How come Luce never looks this exhausted?" Maybe she had a trick or something that she hadn't told him about.

"She does, Natsu." Happy said, settling in next to him. "She's tired a lot, she just puts on a good act for you. She doesn't want you to think that she's not good enough."

"What?" Natsu sat up and gaped at his friend. "Why would she ever think that?!"

Happy shrugged. "I don't know, Natsu. Women are just weird like that."

"She talks to you?" Natsu asked quietly, leaning back into the couch. He knew that Happy stayed behind to keep an eye on Lucy and the baby a lot when Natsu went on particularly long jobs. And he could tell that he and Lucy had grown closer since Luna was born, but he didn't know the extent of that relationship. Did Lucy talk to Happy about things like that before she talked to HIM? It was upsetting to think that his wife didn't feel like she could tell him things.

"Sometimes," He shrugged. "But most times I can just tell."

"How do you mean?"

"I watch her. It's nothing creepy like that!" he added when Natsu's face contorted with suspicion. "But, I notice things, things she doesn't want most people to see. I spend a lot of time here when you're away, Natsu."

"Yeah, I know." He couldn't decide if that made him feel better or worse. On one hand, he was glad that his girls had someone to look after them when he was away, but on the other hand… he wished that wasn't necessary. "Thanks, Happy, for taking care of them."

Happy gave a sad smile. "Anything for you, buddy!"

* * *

 _ **Sarara1.8**_ **:** Aww thanks! I think it's super cute, too! XD

 ** _Nashi-yoyo_ : **Sorry for the extra long wait XD Enjoy!

 ** _ihavetoriblenews_ : **Thank you! I love the whole "family" idea. If only this would happen for real... *Sighs dreamily*


	7. Homecoming

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 7: Homecoming**

 **By: xSteleAlinia**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

 **-My super, duper amazing beta reader for this story, whom I am so extremely grateful for! She puts up with all of my impatience so well XD**

* * *

 _August 17, x789_

The next day went by a little smoother. Natsu took Erza's advice and gave Luna some of the teething tablets Lucy kept in the medicine cabinet and let her chew on the teething rings that were in a Ziploc baggie in the freezer. Lucy tended to be kind of a germaphobe whenever it came to their baby, so everything was in Ziploc baggies, it seemed.

Since they had spent the majority of the previous day outside playing with Erza and Title at the park (which, he grudgingly admitted, hadn't been nearly as miserable as he'd been expecting), today he decided to take her back to the guild hall.

After her breakfast of bland oatmeal and apple slices, he gave her a bath and got her dressed into the outfit Lucy had in the drawer for her—a pair of jeans with pink and yellow flowers down the sides, a yellow shirt with pink and blue flowers, and white sneakers. He stuffed the yellow bow into the diaper bag on his way out the door.

At the guild, Luna immediately shrieked a high-pitched squeal of excitement at the young woman standing across the room, who was chatting animatedly with a little white cat. Natsu could barely keep her in his arms, as she was desperately trying to jump free. With all the shrieking and howling on his daughter's part, half the guild was now staring at them, making Natsu's cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"WENNY!" Luna's piercing howl finally reached the little Dragon Slayer, and she turned toward them with a huge smile, holding out her arms. Natsu placed his daughter on her feet and watched as she ran toward Wendy with her tiny arms outstretched. She practically leaped into Sky Dragon Slayer's arms, then wrapped her arms around her and squealed with delight.

Natsu slumped towards the bar, where a very amused-looking Mira stood cleaning glasses.

"Aw, don't look so glum, Natsu!" She said. "Luna does the same thing when Lucy brings her in. She really adores Wendy! Isn't that the cutest thing?!"

Natsu watched as Wendy and Carla doted over his daughter, and her huge grin of complete happiness was enough to satisfy him. For now, at least.

"Yeah, I guess."

Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

"Hey, Natsu!" Wendy came up with Luna propped on one hip. She grinned at him, and he couldn't keep the answering smile that spread across his lips.

"How's it going, Wendy?" He asked. "When did you get back? I thought you were out on a solo mission."

"I just got back!" Her face positively lit up as she told him all about her adventures on the job she'd just gone on, a solo mission that only Carla had taken with her. She was quite proud to have managed it on her own.

"Side!" Luna suddenly cried, pointing to the door with a chubby finger and giving Wendy a pitiful look. "Side, Wenny!" The little Dragon Slayer giggled and poked the baby in the side, making her giggle.

"Do you want go outside, Luna?" Wendy asked her with an amused smile. Luna clapped and nodded.

"Side, Wenny!"

"Say 'please'!" Natsu chastised the demanding toddler.

"Pease, Wenny!" She poked her lip out and batted her long-lashed eyes in that way that always got her way with Natsu. Wendy apparently wasn't impervious to the look, either, because her amused grin shifted into one that was almost as pitiful as Luna's.

"Okay!" Wendy agreed hastily, then turned to rush out the back door of the guild, presumably to take her out to the gardens.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. That girl was going to be trouble when she was older.

"She's quite the little actress!" Mira commented with a giggle. Natsu sighed.

"Yeah, I have no idea where she gets that talent from. Lucy is certainly no actress." Natsu snorted. "She's the worst liar I've ever known! She wears her emotions right on her face."

"I think part of that is because you two know each other so well." Mira pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He agreed dismissively. "But the other part is just that Lucy is a terrible actress."

"What did you say, Natsu?"

The pinkette spun around so fast he fell off his stool and onto the floor. He stared up at the blonde angel standing before him, sparkling brown eyes, those long fingers resting against that slender waist, her hair a golden halo atop her head.

He blinked in awe and disbelief. He must be dreaming. This wasn't real.

"Lucy?" His voice was barely a whisper, but somehow it managed to float up to meet her ears. She smirked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Natsu, why are you acting so dramatic all of a sudden?" She asked, chocolate eyes dancing with amusement.

"I… you're here!" He said lamely. Lucy laughed, then bent down to wrap her long arms around his neck. He inhaled deeply.

 _Lucy_ …

It was unmistakably her scent.

He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her familiar scent.

"You're here…" He repeated.

"I told you I would come back," she said in a low voice that only he could hear. "I told you nothing bad was going to happen to me."

"I was so worried." He whispered. He held her there, wrapped in his strong arms for an eternity, until Lucy finally pulled away.

"Where's my baby?" She asked, eyes flicking around the immediate area around them. She noticed a few people had stopped what they were doing to stare at the reunited couple, particularly Cana, who caught Lucy's eye and winked, then waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy flushed and looked back at Natsu. "Did you lose our daughter already?" She teased.

"Psh," he scoffed with an eye roll. "She's fine. She's out back with Wendy." He paused a moment and seemed to be listening to something, then his lips pulled up into a grin. "Speak of the angel…" He muttered.

"Don't you mean 'speak of the devil'?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu shook his head. "Wendy's not a devil! Well…" He reconsidered this. She did have a bit of a devious side, he supposed. Lucy laughed, and then pushed to her feet, tugging Natsu up behind her.

"MAMA!"

The piercing shriek echoed off the walls as the little pinkette ran over to Lucy, arms stretched out, and face absolutely radiant with joy. Lucy crouched and held out her arms for her daughter, who crashed into them as soon as she was close, burying her face in her mother's hair, much the same way her father had.

"My baby," Lucy cooed, standing up and swaying from side to side, all the while holding her daughter close. She showered the little girl with kisses as she repeated the words over and over, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"So dramatic," Natsu shook his head, but the grin never left his face. His girls were together; his family had been reunited. After a moment, he could take the distance no longer, and wrapped himself around them, squishing Luna between them. For once, she didn't protest the embrace; she had missed Lucy too much.

"They're just so cute!" Mira sniffled loudly, then blew her nose in a handkerchief.

"They really are," Levy agreed. The bluenette sat on a stool at the bar, her back to the take-over mage, so she didn't see the sudden evil glint in Mira's eyes or the sly smile that crossed her lips.

She did, however, feel the sudden chill in the air. A chill she knew all too well.

Levy hopped off her seat, then pointed a stern finger in Mira's direction.

"Don't even think about it, Mira!" Levy warned, fixing her with a firm look. Mira pouted dramatically and resumed cleaning some beer mugs that were stacked on the counter near her.

"You wanna go home now, Luce?" Natsu murmured into her ear. She gave a shudder and gulped.

She opened her mouth to object, but he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder, holding Luna in his free arm. She gave a shriek of surprise.

"Natsu!"

"See you later, Mira!" Natsu called out to the white-haired woman as he raced out of the guild.

"Natsu, put me down!" She whacked him in the back while he jogged with her down the street, holding her by the backs of the legs. She gripped his shirt in tight fists to keep her head from smacking into him, and also to keep from plunging to the hard ground that raced by.

Luna, apparently finding no fear in her current place tucked under Natsu's other arm, giggled joyfully as they hurried along. She put her arms out in front of her like she was flying.

"Don't worry, Luce, I won't let you fall!" Natsu assured her. He grinned wickedly before picking up speed. Lucy squealed and pinched her eyes shut, but she was laughing now, too. People smirked in amusement as the trio flashed by, some waving at the giggling toddler, others simply shaking their heads.

By the time they got back to their house and Natsu had deposited both girls onto his and Lucy's bed, they were all laughing wildly.

"More, Dada, more!" Luna squealed through more giggles.

"No more, little girl," Lucy said through panting breaths and giggles of her own. "Give us… a minute." Lucy lay on her right side, face alight with joy. Natsu lay on his left, watching his wife with a fond smile. Their daughter was between them, kicking her feet in the air.

"Life is definitely more fun when we're together," he murmured, echoing the line he used often because it never ceased to make her smile, even after all these years.

"It is," she agreed.

"Mama!" Luna called her attention back by tugging on her cream-colored blouse. The blonde looked down at her daughter, who smiled at her mother, touching her face, her hair, the hand she held between them. "Mama," this time she whispered the word, never taking her eyes off of Lucy's.

"Hey, baby girl." Lucy pulled her closer so she could play with the fine strands of pink hair, still baby soft despite its growing length, which now hugged her chin. "Mommy missed you." She leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, making the baby giggle. "Were you a good girl for Daddy?"

"She was fine," Natsu said quickly, unconvincing. Lucy shifted her gaze from her daughter's face to give her husband a suspicious look. He grinned innocently at her, then winked. She rolled her eyes before returning to gazing down at her daughter.

Just over a year ago, this little girl had come into their lives, but still, Lucy never grew tired of gazing upon her beauty. She could stare at her daughter for an eternity. She reached out a finger and traced the shape of her delicate face, her soft cheeks, the tiny dimple that almost never left her face, even when she wasn't smiling. The tiny pink lips that stretched impossibly wide across her face, the nose which wrinkled as she gave a light giggle.

Natsu, now tired of being the only one left out, climbed over them so he lay on Lucy's other side, and pulled the blonde into his arms, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her Lucy-scent that he'd missed so much.

Lucy chuckled softly and snuggled into him, pulling Luna into her arms more closely so that the whole family was intertwined into one embrace; Natsu hugging Lucy against his chest, with his hand stretched over her to hold one of his daughter's tiny hands; Luna tucked into Lucy's side, face resting just next to her mother's.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed, but the happy smile never left her lips, even as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber wrapped in the arms of those she loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Lucy has returned! Nalu has been reunited! XD This was the last in this particular "scene," but the next one follows the scene where Lucy tells Natsu she's pregnant with their second child, maybe a few months after that scene. I think this will be a cute one!**

 **A/N 2: Also, I deeply apologize for all my crappy updating lately! I'm trying to get these done by Wednesday, but it's hard when I have a lot of other scenes and chapters going on at once. But, I'm still sorry! I think I might have to start updating this fic every other Wednesday, instead of every Wednesday. It takes longer, too, when I have to go through a Beta, which is why it sometimes takes me a while to update.**

 **Speaking of Beta's!**

 **The amazing Beta Reader for this fic is " _Sleeping4tNight_ ," and she truly helps me out with this story. She has a lot going on, too, so passing documents back and forth for editing sometimes takes longer than others, depending on our schedules. ALSO, I am a horrible, horrible person and more often than not send her a chapter literally on the posting day, and I can't really expect her to drop everything and edit for me, haha. So... Yeah. She's awesome, and super patient with me and my sporadic updates. So have mercy on us.**

* * *

 ** _Grizzly98_ : Your plots are hella awesome, my friend, but thank you! I do TRY to add detail, something I have learned over the course of posting new scenes and stories. **

**_ihavetoriblenews_ : Thanks! XD**

 ** _CelestialLunaPanda-Sempai_ : Aww, your review makes me super happy! Thank you! I'm really glad that you are enjoying all of this randomness! **


	8. Moon and Star

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 8: Moon and Star**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _December 5, x791_

Lucy lay back on the bed with Luna on one side of her and Natsu on the other. Luna had her head resting on top of Lucy's now-bulging stomach, while Natsu lay his hand over Lucy's hand, which lay against the side of her stomach that Natsu was closest to.

Luna giggled when the baby moved around, jabbing a limb into her face. "She kicked me!" The little girl shrieked in delight. Natsu and Lucy exchanged an amused grin at their daughter's excitement.

"She wants to play with you, Loony Bird." Natsu teased with a grin. Luna's eyes lit up at his words.

"I'm gonna play with you, baby!" She hugged Lucy's stomach, then gave it a soft kiss. Lucy, being the emotional mess that she was, sniffled as tears worked their way into her eyes. She wiped them away with her free hand as Natsu snorted at her for being such a girl.

"I'm your big sister!" the little girl continued. "I'm gonna play with you, and feed you, and take care of you, but I'm not gonna change your diapers 'cause that's super yucky!"

Lucy spluttered a laugh, still wiping away tears, and Natsu chuckled.

"Mommy," Luna lifted her face to peer quizzically at her mother. "What's the baby gonna be called?"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a look, then shrugged simultaneously.

"We haven't really found a name that fits her yet," Lucy admitted. Time was ticking down; she only had another month at most before the baby would arrive. A name would have to be chosen sooner or later.

"Why don't _you_ pick a name?" Natsu suggested, and her brown eyes, so like her mother's, lit up.

"Me?!" She squeaked. Her parents nodded. Luna scrunched her face up to think. Lucy giggled at the expression that she most definitely inherited from her father and Natsu scowled at her, knowing exactly where her thoughts were. She winked.

"Oh, I know!" Luna finally exclaimed.

"You found one already, did you?" Natsu asked with amusement. "Guess we should've asked you a long time ago!" he chuckled.

"What have you come up with, darling?" Lucy asked, smoothing back the light pink locks that curled around her delicate face. She was like a doll, all porcelain skin and soft features with big brown eyes and a tiny nose.

"Let's name her 'Star'!" Luna announced, poking the star necklace that hung around Lucy's neck before giggling with childish delight.

"Star?" Lucy considered this. She didn't think Star was exactly a name, but maybe she could make that work somehow...

"Stele," Natsu suddenly said. Lucy frowned in thought. Where had she heard that word before...?

"Stele?" She repeated.

"Stel-la," he said, enunciating the word into two syllables. Then she got it.

"Stella!" She and Luna exclaimed together, then both burst into giggles.

"Stele means 'star' in Romanian," Natsu explained, taking on a fake scholarly voice, "but when you exchange the 'E' for an extra 'L' and add on a 'A,' it becomes 'Stella!'" He swept his arms outward. "Voíla!"

"How the hell did you know that?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Ooh, Mommy said a bad word!" Luna waggled a finger at her and gave her a stern look. "That's two jule to the Swear Jar!" Lucy managed to keep a straight face and nodded seriously.

"Aye, sir!" She agreed and the little girl burst into giggles.

"Erza might have mentioned it once..." Natsu muttered, in answer to her earlier question. "She knows a lot of stuff about translating names."

"She does," Lucy agreed, "but I didn't think you paid any attention to that sort of thing." He gave her a look of incredulity.

"That hurts, Luce!" He fell onto his back and made a dramatic show of being in pain. Lucy rolled her eyes, but Luna seemed to believe his act and climbed over Lucy to rush to his side.

"Daddy! Don't die!" She beat her tiny fists against his chest until he 'came back to life,' then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're alive!" She cried in relief.

"You saved me!" Natsu cried out just as fiercely. Lucy coughed to hide a laugh and Natsu stuck his tongue out at her. She mimicked the gesture, and he gave her a look of mock horror. She laughed then cringed as the baby gave a particularly hard kick to her bladder. Natsu sobered at once and sat up, giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He looked her up and down as if looking for some physical damage.

"I'm fine, Natsu," she gave him a reassuring smile. "The baby just kicked me is all, and I really need to pee now..." she added pointedly.

"Oh!" He placed Luna on the bed between them, much to her chagrin, then expertly flipped over Lucy so that he now stood before her. He bowed, holding out a hand to her.

"Come, Milady," he said. "May your humble servant escort his queen to the facilities."

The two girls both giggled at the cheesiness. "I think I know how to use the bathroom on my own by now, Natsu," Lucy rolled her eyes good naturedly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sliding herself to the floor. Natsu tried to help her, to put an arm around her in support, but she shot him a glare that had him shrinking back against the bed.

Once Lucy had finished with her task, she washed her hands with the cherry blossom scented soap that Mira had given her the other day and dried her hands on a towel. She pulled open the door expecting to see Natsu standing there with the worried expression he often wore since she got pregnant. It was the same look he had when she was pregnant with Luna too, which she found endearing, if not slightly annoying, but there was no sign of her Dragon Slayer husband or her daughter.

With a frown, Lucy made her way out into the living room in search of her husband and daughter. A quick glance around—the dining area, the kitchen, and the living room—showed no signs of either pinkette. Then, the smallest of giggles came from the pantry room, followed by a hushed whisper.

Lucy grinned and tip-toed over to the door, careful not to make any sound. She placed a hand on the knob then threw the door open, yelling, "Gotcha!"

"Ah!" Luna cried out, then she and Natsu both burst into laughter. Lucy soon joined in, and the three played a few rounds of hide and seek before Lucy decided she was starving.

"I need mac and cheese right now," she whined as she slumped in a chair at the kitchen table. "I need mac and cheese _yesterday_ ," she clarified not a moment later.

Natsu snorted a laugh and went to the pantry to look for a box of the cheesy dish Lucy loved. He always made sure to keep stocked with boxes because Lucy could go through mac and cheese like no one else, and when she had a sudden craving—as she appeared to be having now—there was no appeasing her until she got what she wanted.

"Why is it always mac and cheese?" Natsu wondered as he waited for some water to boil on the stove. He had become somewhat of an expert at making the stuff, he thought rather proudly. He made it all the time, after all.

"Stella likes mac and cheese!" Luna giggled. Natsu glanced over his shoulder at where Luna sat in her mother's arms, now on the nearby sofa, her little head resting over Lucy's stomach again. He smiled fondly at the scene. Yes, he had done well when he married Lucy. He couldn't have asked for a better partner in life, and his daughter, Luna, was perfect in so many ways. From the pink of her hair to the chocolatey swirls in her eyes; from the skin, white as porcelain, to the smile that lit up their world; from the kindness she showed everyone, to the love that shone brighter than the moon. Yes, his family was perfect.

"Daddy's a mush ball," Lucy suddenly teased with a giggle. He blinked his eyes, surprised to see tears clouding his vision.

"Daddy's a mush ball!" Luna sang as she twirled about the living room. "Daddy's a mush ball!" She stopped her twirling for a moment to turn to Lucy with quizzical eyes. "Mommy, what's a mush ball?" Lucy laughed.

"That means Daddy is super emotional and cheesy about stuff," she sent a wink toward her husband, who turned his back on her with a huff.

Natsu added the shells to the now-boiling water, sprinkled in some sea salt for flavor, then turned down the flame so it wouldn't burn the pasta. He clicked on the oven next before pulling open the freezer to find a package of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

"You better not be feeding my daughter that!" Lucy warned from the living room. He waved a hand in dismissal, ignoring her. She growled under her breath but he ignored that too, pulling out a pan and spreading out some of the nuggets.

"Yay! Chicken!" Luna crowed, now twirling about the dining area.

"That is not chicken," Lucy said insistently. Then added, "And it's just unhealthy."

"Yeah, because mac and cheese is _so_ much healthier." Natsu replied dryly. Lucy chucked a pillow at him, but it didn't even make it halfway across the room. He chuckled at her and sent her a loving smile, to which she replied with a certain finger. Natsu gasped dramatically at her audacity, which made her finally crack a smile.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that the Wrath of Lucy had been successfully avoided. Sometimes she could be a little unpredictable when she was pregnant. He'd learned pretty quickly while she had been pregnant with Luna to not mess with her. If she got angry, there was hell to pay. She could be just as scary as, if not more than, Erza. Although, a pregnant Erza was an entirely different matter. He did not envy Jellal for having to deal with that monster while pregnant.

Once the meal was finished cooking, Natsu spread it out on the dining table like a grand feast, and judging by the look on Lucy's face when she sat down, it may as well have been.

They dug in, enjoying a nearly silent meal together. Usually someone would be chatting about their day or relating guild gossip, but tonight they were content to just eat and share in one another's company.

When they finished eating, Lucy started to gather up the dishes to wash but Natsu stopped her with a stern look and a shake of his head.

"Nuh-uh," he told her. "The doctor told you to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy."

Lucy groaned, as she had somehow managed to forget about the order of bed rest she had received from her doctor at her last appointment.

"Stupid pregnancy brain," she grumbled. "I keep forgetting everything!"

"Good thing you have an amazing partner who always remembers everything." Natsu grinned proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"You forgot to turn the oven off, Mr. Always-Remembers-Everything." She sassed. He gave a look of mock hurt before turning to press the "OFF" button on the stove.

"I'll give Luna a bath while you clean up," Lucy decided, pulling the little girl into her arms. "Don't forget to use soap!" She added just to be obnoxious. He scoffed and ignored her comment.

* * *

"Read me a story, Mommy!"

Luna lay in her bed with her pink and yellow butterfly sheets tucked up to her neck and folded in around her so tight that she looked like a burrito. Even now, at three-almost-four-years old, she liked to be swaddled.

"A story, huh?" Lucy stood from her crouched position by her daughter's small bed to examine the various titles on the bookshelf. There were many to choose from, but that didn't mean they hadn't read each one several times over. Luna shared her mother's love of stories, so Lucy was constantly searching for new bedtime reading material, often coming up empty handed.

"How about this one, Luna?" She held up ' _The Key of the Starry Heavens_ ,' a book that actually hadn't been read a million times over. "This one was Mommy's favorite book as a child."

"Really?" Luna's chocolate eyes lit up. They weren't quite Lucy's deep chocolate brown anymore. They had changed over the years into a lighter, golden color, but they still held chocolate swirls that matched Lucy's, and in dim lighting like they were in now, they were identical to her mother's.

Lucy nodded in answer to her daughter's question before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against the wall to read. Luna settled in beside her, still wrapped up tight, and waited for Lucy to begin.

A little over an hour later, Natsu was shaking Lucy awake. She gave a start of surprise, eyes blinking wildly as she tried to focus.

"Come on, Luce," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. "Let's go to bed."

Frowning, she glanced around to see that she was still in Luna's bed with the book resting against her stomach and Luna fast asleep beside her. She nodded that she understood and carefully removed herself from her daughter's bed, careful not to wake her. Natsu helped her back to their bed and she lay down exhaustedly.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she apologized, feeling guilty for abandoning him when he so thoughtfully made and cleaned up dinner for her. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He gave her a wide grin. "Don't worry, Luce. Since you're prego with my daughter, I guess I can let it slide this one time." He winked and she laughed before leaning over to press her lips to his.

"Goodnight, Weirdo,"

"Psh," he scoffed. "Clearly _you're_ the weirdo." He poked her cheek.

"And you're a weirdo who married a weirdo," she shot back, using one of Natsu's favorite lines against him. "That's clearly worse." He snorted.

"Guess we're both weird!" he allowed, then gave her another swift kiss before lying down beside her. "It's a wonder Luna came out so normal."

Lucy choked on a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, totally normal." She rolled her eyes. Her daughter was every bit as weird as Natsu was.

"I wonder what Stella will be like," he mused, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Lucy snuggled against him, using him as a body pillow as this was the only way she was able to sleep peacefully while pregnant.

"Perfect like her mom," Lucy grinned against his chest. He chuckled and she could picture him rolling his green eyes.

"Sure, Weirdo."

"Go to bed, baka," she teased.

"Wow, Luce," he deadpanned. "You're such a flatterer."

She giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She leaned back and gave him a quick kiss before settling back down against his chest.

"Hey, Natsu?" She said after a few moments.

"Yeah?" His tone was already half-asleep.

"We're having twins," she used her most neutral voice possible. His body gave a start, and then his heart stopped in his chest.

" _What_?" His voice cracked. She could feel him tensing up.

She couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing.

"Just kidding," she pulled back and winked at him. He scowled.

"Not funny, Luce. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" His face was slightly pale but was slowly gaining back some color.

"Sorry," she was still grinning ear to ear.

"No, you're not." He accused, still scowling.

"You're right, I'm not," she pecked him on the nose. "But, admit it, I got you good."

"Yeah, well… I'll get you back!" He promised. She rolled her eyes and laid back beside him.

"Okay, but first, can you tell me a story?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"A story?" confusion laced his tone.

"Yes, tell me something happy."

"You're weird," he said with a chuckle but he complied anyway, telling her a story about how he always wanted to buy her a mountain, which she just laughed at because that was such a ridiculous notion. Still, the story was sweet, and she soon drifted off as the words lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm sure some or most of you noticed the few references I made throughout this chapter! First, Natsu and Lucy's second baby's name, Stella! As my penname just so happens to translate to "star" it was much too perfect not to include a little reference XD**

 **Second, " _The Key of the Starry Heavens_ ," which I'm sure most of you have seen/read that arc by now (also known as the Zentopia arc). **

**Third, the story Natsu was telling Lucy at the very end was a reference to one of my three-shots, _A Birthday Surprise_ , which was just cute enough for Natsu to "make up." XD**

* * *

 ** _ihavetoriblenews_ : Hehe, yes, she is! She makes me laugh, I love including her in stories! She's too great a character to leave out!**

 ** _obsessed_ : Wow, such high praise! Thank you so much! That really means a lot! I am so happy to hear that this story is that good! I never intended to expand on it this much! I'm happy that people actually like it!**


	9. Lucy's Past, Luna's Present

**A/N: Bit of a longer chapter for you guys this time! I also did things a little different than the usual style for this story, but I hope you'll all still like it!**

* * *

 **A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 9: Lucy's Past, Luna's Present**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _December 15, x791_

It was mid December, and snow was falling in huge flakes outside a small cottage on the edge of town. The ground was covered in snow, and the morning sun gleamed off of brilliant white, giving the illusion of sparkling crystals.

A small girl sat in a window sill, face pressed against the cool glass as she watched the snow falling to the ground. Her golden eyes sparkled with curiosity, as this was the first snowfall of the season, and she absolutely loved the snow.

A young, blonde-haired woman sat near her, watching the girl with a fond smile as her tiny fingers tapped against the glass. Her breath made clouds on the panes, but the girl ignored this as she stared outside in wonder.

"Mommy," she said, turning toward the blonde with curious eyes. "Why does the snow fall?"

The mother giggled in response, and shook her head. "I don't know, Luna. Don't you like the snow?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the ledge and landing gracefully on the floor. "I looooove the snow!" she sang.

"Okay, Happy," the blonde rolled her chocolate eyes in amusement.

"Okay, Happy, what?"

Both girls turned to see the aforementioned cat trotting into the room with a fish held between his teeth.

"Happy!" Luna raced over to him and threw her small arms around him, which caused Happy to drop his fish. He cast a longing look over at it but didn't push the child away.

"Luna Beam," he nuzzled her cheek. "How's my favorite niece?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname. She had been trying to dissuade him from using it since Luna was still a baby, but she eventually gave up and just let it be. Luna liked the name, which was all that mattered.

"I'm great!" Luna exclaimed, squeezing the Exceed a little too tightly, his eyes bugged a bit, and Lucy stifled a giggle at his tortured expression. "I made a snowman yesterday! It was so big and had little buttons for eyes and a carrot nose and a scarf that I stole from Auntie Erza. Or maybe it was Auntie Mira? Actually, I think it was Uncle Gray because he always loses his clothes and they're super easy to pick up, you know? So it's not really stealing if you find them lying on the ground, right? That's what Daddy always tells me!"

"He what?"

The girl ignored her mother's question as she continued to describe her snowman, and then the "amazing, spectacular, super-fabulous" snow day she had with the guild.

"Aw, man, we missed out on all the fun!" Happy groaned. "I wanna build a snowman! Let's make another one! We can make one that looks like Carla!"

The Exceed got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luna jumped up and down.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy exclaimed. "Happy, it's twenty degrees outside, and it's nearly nightfall!"

"So?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's too dark, and too cold, for my daughter to be out playing in the snow!"

"You're such a worry wart," Happy snickered, but when Lucy cast a glare his way his grin faded. "Uh, actually, I think I hear my darling calling me right now! Coming, Carla!" he raced out the window and into the cold night.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood to go close the window before the snow started to blow inside.

"Mommy," Luna tugged on Lucy's shirt.

"Yes, darling?" Lucy smiled down at her, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity as they gazed into her mother's eyes.

"I wanna be like you, Mommy," she said.

Lucy was taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean, Luna?"

"I wanna be a celestial wizard, too!" she exclaimed, eyes alight with excitement. "I love your spirits, and I wanna have spirits like you and Grandma Layla."

Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes, both because this was almost the exact same conversation she'd had with her own mother, years ago, and because thinking of her mother always made her cry. It really moved her that her daughter wanted to be like her. She was a kind and loving person, and she would be good to her spirits. The world needed more celestial wizards like that.

"I have just the thing for you," Lucy clasped her tiny hand and tugged her down the hall and into the bedroom she shared with Natsu. She led the girl over to her side of the bed, then knelt down to reach beneath it and pull out a small, wooden box with the initials "LH" carved into the surface.

"Those are your letters, Mommy!" Luna said, pointing at the letters. "When you were a Heartfia!"

"Heartfilia," Lucy laughed, "and yes, but they're also Grandma Layla's letters," she ran a finger over them, feeling the slight indent in the otherwise smooth wood. "This was hers, she left it to me when she died." Her expression was somber, now, as she recalled the day the box was given to her.

 _I sit on the edge of a chair, my legs swinging as I stare at the ugly tiled floor below. A little black spider crawls underneath, and I follow its movements with tired eyes. I feel tears prick at my eyes, and they start to blur as the tears form there like little pools, but I hold them back because I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry._

 _Beside me, on my right, sits an elderly lady whom I've only just met recently, and on my left sits another, though younger, lady with short black hair and beady eyes. She scares me a little, but I don't show it because I'm supposed to be brave for Daddy._

Daddy.

 _Where is my daddy? I lift my gaze from the spider roaming about, and scan the room for blonde hair that matches my own. When I don't find him, I frown and start to stand, only to be pulled back by the scary lady on my left. I poke my lip out and fold my arms across my chest stubbornly, grumbling under my breath._

 _"Hush, child," the elderly woman chastises me, patting my head roughly and making my ponytail slip. I fix it and smooth back the strands before glaring at the spider on the floor, as if all of this were his—or her—fault._

 _"It's such a shame," says the elderly woman to the younger one. "Layla was such an important part of this community."_

 _"I heard she was taking experimental drugs," murmurs the young woman, speaking in a hushed tone over my head. My eyes narrow and I grit my teeth._

 _"Really?" asks the old hag, voice rising an octave in curiosity—I've decided that I don't like her._

 _"Oh, yes," I catch the young woman bob her head from the corner of my eye. "That's why she fell ill so suddenly, you know."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _I jump up onto my chair and point a tiny finger at her, face full of rage. The young woman raises a perfectly penciled-in eyebrow at me. A few of the gathered guests give us curious looks._

 _"You take that back, you prissy bimbo!"_

 _"Lucy!"_

 _I flinch at the sound of my name as it echoes throughout the room and turn to see my father glaring down at me. I shrink into myself, afraid that I may be in trouble._

 _"Is that any way for a proper young lady to speak?"_

 _His voice is firm and commanding, and it makes my eyes water._

 _My lips tremble as I shake my head vigorously. "No, Daddy," I mutter, fighting back the tears that threaten. "But, you don't understand! She was—"_

 _"Enough, Lucy," now he just sounds tired, though his eyes still hold a certain coldness that I don't like. It's the same look he's had since my mother passed._

 _"But—"_

 _"No!" I flinch at the sharp reprimand. "Go up to your room and stop causing trouble."_

 _"Daddy,"_

 _He raises an eyebrow at me, and that's enough to get my little feet moving._

 _I hop off the chair and run to my bedroom, silently cursing them all as I pass._

 _When I get to my room, I slam the door with enough force to shake the walls, then throw myself onto my bed._

 _"I hate this!" I sob into my pillow, my voice slightly muffled by the thick down feathers._

 _"Don't cry, little one,"_

 _I give a start, then flip around and throw my pillow at the intruder. It flops harmlessly to the floor in front of a young servant girl, who cocks an eyebrow at me, eyes alight with amusement._

 _I grin sheepishly back at her. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you."_

 _"Why the tears, Lucy?" she asks, sitting down on the bed beside me._

 _"My mother is dead," I reply in a flat tone, narrowing my gaze at the wall behind her so her kind eyes don't make me cry again._

 _"I know, dear," she places a hand on mine and squeezes my fingers. "But something else has clearly made you irate."_

 _I huff dramatically and fall back onto my mattress. "Daddy's a meanie," I say. I hear her clear her throat, probably to hide a laugh. I glare at the ceiling._

 _"Why is he a meanie?" she asks calmly._

 _"Because he is!" I shout at her. This time she does laugh._

 _"Oh, Lucy. Your mother would be so proud of you,"_

 _I sit up instantly, wiping the tears from my eyes._

 _"Really?"_

 _She nods. "Yes, you are going to be a fine young woman, I can see it already."_

 _"It's not fair," I whisper, staring into her deep hazel eyes._

 _"I know," she squeezes my hand again, then something lights in her eyes. "I have a present for you, Lucy."_

 _I wrinkle my nose. I've received plenty of gifts in my short life, from people who merely wish to buy my affection. I don't need anymore thoughtless gifts. What I need—_

Is my mother.

 _I shake my head to clear the thought, and see her smiling down at me._

 _"You don't like gifts," she observes. I shrug. Maybe I don't like gifts, but that's no reason to be rude. My mother taught me better than that._

 _"What is it?" I ask, eyes flicking around her, looking for a wrapped parcel of some sort._

 _She giggles and slips from my bed, holding a hand out to me. "Come, it's this way."_

 _I let out an annoyed breath at the inconvenience, but take her hand and follow her._

 _She leads me down the hall and past several unmarked doors before finally stopping in front of one with a symbol I recognize._

 _"That's a Zodiac symbol," I point at the symbol and the woman nods._

 _"Very good, Lucy," she praises, then turns to unlock the door with a set of keys I didn't see before. Before she pushes the door open, she turns back to me. "This was your mother's special room."_

 _My eyes light up, and she leads me into the room._

 _It's dark at first, and I can't see anything, but I hear her shoes padding across the carpet and then curtains slide to reveal an expansive view of our property._

 _The room is engulfed in light, and my eyes widen at all of the things in here that were my mother's._

 _"Your mother said not to tell anyone of this room except for you," she tells me._

 _"It's our secret!" I seal my lips. She laughs, then walks over to a shelf filled with boxes of various shapes and sizes, colors, and designs. One box in particular stands out among the rest. It has light wood that looks smooth to the touch, and an intricate design of tulips is stenciled into the lid and around the sides. When I step closer to it, I can just make out the initials "LH" carved into the lid. I slide my finger across it and feel a smile cross my lips._

 _The woman steps behind me and pulls the box from the shelf, setting it gently in my hands before leaning down to my level._

 _"This one is special," she tells me. "Your mother wanted you to have it."_

 _"She did?" I ask, hugging the box to my chest. "I'll keep great care of it!" I promise._

 _"I know you will, dear," she smiles warmly at me, then gestures at the box. "Go ahead, Lucy, open it."_

"Open it," she told her daughter, gesturing at the box that sat between them. Luna's golden eyes lit up with curiosity and wonderment. Lucy gave her an encouraging nod.

Luna flipped back the latch and gently lifted the lid, gasping at what she saw inside.

"It's a key," she whispered, one small finger hovering over the symbol there as if afraid to touch it.

"Go on, Luna," Lucy nodded at the key. Luna gently lifted the key from the velvet pillow it sat on and ran her thumb over the top.

"What do I do with it?" she wondered aloud, turning the key in her small hands.

"Watch Mommy, then you try it." Lucy instructed.

Luna nodded seriously, then both girls got to their feet.

Lucy pulled a key from her key pouch, which she still kept on her at all times, even though she rarely called on them anymore.

"Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

She swiped the key through the air, and a flash of light appeared.

"Hello, beautiful ladies,"

Loke stood before them, wearing his signature smirk, sunglasses resting of the bridge of his nose. He sent Luna a wink, who was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly gaping.

"Heelllooo, little girl," Loke said in a flirtatious tone that Lucy did not like at all. She smacked him upside the head and glared at him when he turned her way.

"Don't use that tone on my daughter!" she warned. He gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the ladies man and gestured at the still bug-eyed little girl.

"I was just showing Luna how to summon a spirit," she explained. Loke turned curious eyes on the child.

"Is that so?" he asked, shifting his gaze on the little pinkette. "Are you planning on taking over for your mommy?"

Lucy smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Ow!"

"Leave her alone!" she snapped, already wishing she had called on someone else instead—even Aquarius's murderous rage would have been better than Loke trying to flirt with her three-year-old daughter. "Nobody is taking over anything. She has her own key now."

Loke raised an eyebrow and looked back down. Luna held up the silver key, which gleamed in the bright light from overhead, and gave a tentative smile.

"Ah, the Page," he nodded in approval. "The best friend a little girl like yourself could ever have!"

"You know this spirit?" Lucy asked doubtfully.

He nodded seriously. "Oh, yes! She and I went out a few times—"

"Ugh, let's not discuss this in front of my child,"

He shrugged, unconcerned, then gestured at the key still clasped in Luna's hands.

"You try to summon it, Loony."

"Luna!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Salamander calls her Loony," Loke argued, brows furrowed.

Luna giggled. Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of a way to fault his logic. She settled for a death glare.

"I can do it, Mommy!"

Luna mimicked her mother's stance, holding the key out in front of her, legs spread slightly apart.

"I call upon thee from the world of the celestial spirits," Luna began.

Lucy gaped. _Where did she learn that?!_

"I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!"

A puff of smoke filled the air.

"Huh?!" Lucy and Loke exclaimed in unison. A little girl stood before them, no more than Luna's age, wearing a red, knee-length dress with black and white card symbols on the skirt and decorating the small belt around her waist, a springy headband with two diamonds on the ends sat in her coal-black hair, and black boots covered her feet. She grinned cheekily at them, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Hiya!" she greeted them.

Lucy turned a death glare toward Loke, who looked about as pale as a ghost just then.

"I thought you said you went out before?" she demanded in a terrifying tone. Loke shuddered at the sound of it and backed away, looking uncomfortable.

"It's not what it looks like!" he insisted.

"Really?" Lucy asked flatly. "Because it looks like she's a child, you pervert!"

"Sh-She wasn't, I swear!" he held his hands up defensively. Lucy blew out a frustrated breath.

"He's right, miss!" the girl cut in happily, and Lucy glanced over to see her twirling around the room with a squealing Luna. "Like Virgo, I can transform into anything my wizard sees fit!"

"I like this form!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, still twirling about with the spirit girl.

"Excuse me," Lucy asked politely, catching the attention of the Page spirit, "but what exactly do you do?"

"Oh, I do card magic!" she said, then snapped her fingers. Three cards, face down, were floating in the air in front of her at about chest level. Each one was black, and had a red diamond shape stamped on the front, but otherwise gave nothing away.

"Oooh, cool!" Luna squealed, apparently already fascinated by the girl. Lucy ignored her daughter and waited for what the spirit would do next.

"Wanna fight?" she asked Loke in a sweet voice that held an underlying challenge that Lucy found curious.

The lion spirit visibly gulped, but nodded and took up a stance, cupping his hands together in front of him. A golden glow shone between them, but before he could utter the words to release the spell, the Page spirit spoke.

"Calling on the realm of the celestial spirits!" she chanted, arms stretched out before her and gaze fixed heavenward. Lucy raised a curious eyebrow. "Lend me your aid!"

The first card in her row, the one closest to Lucy and Luna, who stood off to the girls' left, glowed a brilliant green, and shook slightly.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke called out, and a brilliant light shone in the shape of a huge lion, heading straight for the Page.

Lucy squeaked and pushed Luna behind her, but the girl wiggled her way out of her hold to see the action for herself, a look of awe and wonder clear on her face.

"Zodiac Shield!" the girl called out, and an invisible shield blocked Loke's spell, sending it flying back in his direction.

Before he could react to the change in attack, the spell hit him square in the chest and sent him flying across the room. He smashed into the far wall, hard, and fell to the floor in a painful heap.

"Again! Again!" Luna cheered, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in her excitement.

Lucy just stood there, gaping at the small girl, who stood there with a triumphant grin, completely unscathed.

"Zodiac Shield?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke cried out before the girl could answer. His body was immediately cast in a brilliant white glow, and both Lucy and Luna had to cover their eyes to block the blinding light.

"Calling upon Ophiuchus! Let your darkness swallow the light of the Lion!"

"The hell?" Lucy said, peeking through her fingers just in time to see Loke's light being swallowed up by the Page spirit's second card, which was now face up and showed an image of a black snake.

Loke stood there, chest heaving, looking absolutely defeated. Lucy would have laughed, had someone else not beaten her to it.

She turned to see her husband standing in the doorway, beside himself with hysterical laughter, doubled over, red in the face kind of laughter.

"That was too good!" he cried, still cackling wildly. Loke glared daggers in his direction. Lucy smirked, Luna giggled, the Page spirit bowed.

"I don't recall you being this powerful before," Loke commented, tone defensive.

"That's because my power stems from the wizard I am contracted with." she explained, then pointed at Luna, who had a quizzical look in her eyes. "This one has much more power than that prude of a woman I was contracted when when I knew you."

"Wait, what?!" Lucy and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously.

"You mean Luna?" Natsu asked, at the same time Lucy said, "she's just a baby!"

"Hey, I'm a big girl now!" Luna exclaimed in her own defense, tiny hands on her hips as she tried to look taller.

"Indeed," the Page spirit nodded. "Your daughter will make an exceptional celestial wizard,"

All four glanced over at the aforementioned young wizard, who beamed proudly back at them. Lucy and Natsu gave her fond smiles in return, Loke scratched his head and looked a little uncomfortable, and the Page spirit gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Aw, man, I was hoping she was going to be a badass Dragon Slayer!" Natsu whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his dramatic pout. "Natsu, how would that even be possible?"

"Lacryma cookies," he grinned evilly at his wife, and she smacked him, hard, across the arm.

"Don't even think about it, Natsu Dragneel!" she warned him, fixing him with a steely glare. He gulped and hastily nodded.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"What's your name?" Luna asked the spirit, and Lucy felt a guilty blush spread across her cheeks. She hadn't even thought to ask if she had a name.

"Heart!" the girl beamed, then bowed low before them. "At your service, Dragneel family!"

"Heart," Lucy sucked in a sharp breath.

 _"Go ahead, Lucy, open it."_

 _I pull open the lid to reveal a silver key with a heart-shaped top, two small diamonds that, side-by-side, also resemble a heart._

 _"It's a celestial spirit key!" I exclaim, elation seeping into my tone and pushing back the despair that was just there._

 _"Yes," she tells me, a fond smile set on her face. "Your mother contracted this spirit when she was a little girl, and now she has given it to you."_

 _"What is the spirit's name?" I ask, turning the shiny key between my fingers. Power pulses within me as I hold it, and a smile sets on my face._

 _"My name is Heart," she whispers, then disappears in a wink of light._

"You're her," Lucy had tears in her eyes as she locked gazes with the little girl, who's eyes reflected wisdom way beyond what her age suggested. "Why didn't I remember you?"

"That's what happens," she shrugged, unconcerned. "Your mother didn't remember being contracted with me, either, only this almost desperate feeling that she needed to save my key for her own daughter, just as you did for yours."

"Is that part of your power?" Natsu asked.

Heart turned his way and shook her head. "No, that isn't anything I do on my own, it just works out that way.

"The woman I was contracted with before Layla, Karen was her name, she eventually forgot about me, too. Only she didn't have a daughter to pass on my key to, and I eventually fell into Layla's hands. It was fate, really, seeing as your last name is Heartfilia." she grinned.

"Wait, _Karen_?" Loke asked in disbelief, mouth hanging open in his shock. "No," he shook his head, "I would have known if you had been contracted with the same wizard that I was."

"Loke," Heart said gently, "how else do you think we met?"

In a flash, Heart transformed into a woman of about twenty, with shoulder-length black hair and bright hazel eyes. She looked like Heart, yet not at the same time. But something in her change of appearance must have triggered something in Loke, because he suddenly gasped.

"Heart," he breathed. "I remember now, I remember being with you. You were one of my best friends."

"What happened?" Natsu asked, gaze shifting between the two spirits.

"Karen died," Loke said simply, and the two parents flinched. Luna looked a little sad at that, but she still didn't fully understand what death meant, so she was spared from too much pain.

"Anyway," Heart cleared her throat before shifting back to her child-form. She walked over to Luna and held out a hand toward her. "If you'll have me, I would love to be your loyal spirit."

Luna looked absolutely awestruck. Her eyes flicked between her parents, who gave her encouraging smiles, and Loke, who nodded sagely.

"Yeah! Of course, I'll have you, Heart!" then she wrapped the spirit up in a hug, thus sealing her contract with her very first celestial spirit.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think of Lucy's memory about her mother's funeral and getting the special key from her? I wasn't going to include that, but it just felt right to put that in there. And I thought the part with Loke was funny XD He's trying to flirt with her three-year-old, tsk, tsk. Such a ladies man. Anyway, give me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for my next update!**

—Stele

* * *

SHOUT OUT CORNER!

 **ihavetoriblenews : Thank you! I thought Luna and Stella made cute names for our Nalu!**

 ** _Grizzly98_ : Thank, my friend! It means a lot that you read through all of my chapters, no matter how terrible XD**

 ** _Guest_ : Aw, thanks for that! I really love the way this story has come out too! Natsu and Lucy are really just too adorable for words! Thank you for the kind words, they mean a lot!**


	10. Luna's First Job!

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 10: Luna's First Job!**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By: _Sleeping4tNight_**

* * *

 _December 16, x791_

It was the following morning, and the Dragneels sat at their breakfast table with the Fernandez family, whom Luna had insisted come over for their morning meal. Erza and Lucy were talking about the baby, who was due any time now, Jellal and Natsu were, yet again, arguing over whose child was smarter when it came to counting and letter recognition—neither was very good at this point—and Title and Luna sat on the floor near them, talking animatedly with Luna's new spirit, Heart.

"Isn't she so cool?!" Luna gushed, gesturing at the raven-haired spirit at her side, who flashed Title a crooked grin.

"Yeah!" he agreed, green eyes wide in wonder and fascination as he took in the child-spirit. "How'd you get one? I want a spirit friend!"

"Mommy gave her to me as a special gift, 'cause I wanted to be a celestial wizard just like her!" Luna beamed proudly and the aforementioned spirit gave a light giggle.

"That's so cool!" Title said, then jumped to his feet. "Mommy!" he tugged on Lucy's sleeve, who glanced down at him in surprise. "I mean, Auntie!"

Lucy giggled at his mistake. "What is it, Title?"

"I wanna be a celistic wizard, too! Can I have a shiny key, Auntie Lucy?" His eyes were absolutely wide with excitement. Again, his words made Lucy surprised.

"Celestial wizard!" Luna called over helpfully.

"Yeah, that!" the boy agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Uh, well…" Lucy trailed off, unsure how to answer his question without hurting his feelings.

"You're not a celestial wizard, Title." Erza spoke up brusquely. His face fell into a comical pout, lip poking out as his whole body slumped forward.

"Why not?" he asked, and his voice was so deeply sad that Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way, son." Jellal said softly, ruffling the boy's hair. "Besides, you already know what power you possess. Why don't you show Luna and Auntie Lucy?"

The boy's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. "Yeah! Watch this, Luna!"

He stepped back, planted his feet, then closed his eyes in deep concentration for a moment.

"Flame of Rebuke!" he chanted, and a golden flame appeared in his palms.

Lucy and Natsu both gaped.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, at the same time Natsu said, "Fire!"

"Ooh, pretty!" Luna clapped her hands together in excitement.

"That," Lucy gestured helplessly at the fireball in the small child's hand, "is a very powerful spell, is it not?" She glanced back and forth between Erza and Jellal, who both shrugged.

"It can be," Jellal agreed. "Though the flame Title holds is significantly less powerful than one I could create. He is still rather young, of course."

"Still…" Lucy looked back as the flame died out and Title went back to playing with Luna and Heart. "It is quite impressive."

"Of course he is!" Erza declared. "He is my son after all, I expect nothing less."

Lucy blinked at her, Natsu snickered, and Jellal looked to be fighting a smile.

"Yes, of course." he agreed a moment later, squeezing her hand.

"Hey, Title!" Luna suddenly exclaimed, catching the attention of all the gathered adults at the table. "You wanna go on a job with me?!"

The boy's green eyes, identical to his father's, lit up with excitement. "Yeah! Let's go right now!"

"Absolutely not!" Lucy shouted, looking frazzled and horrified at the notion.

"That's a great idea, Loonie Bird!" Natsu agreed, ignoring the scathing look from his wife. "Happy can go too! He's been itching to take you out on a job!"

"Aye, sir!" called the aforementioned feline from where he lay stretched out on the nearby sofa, belly stuffed to the max.

"No way!" Lucy protested again, and again no one acknowledged her.

"What kind of job should they go on?" Erza mused thoughtfully, as if seriously considering letting two three-year-old's embark on a mission alone.

"Does anyone else hear how crazy this is?!" Lucy looked red with panic and rage.

"They could take that job that's asking for someone to help them take down a pack of wild hogs." Jellal suggested in a casual tone as he watched the two children, and child spirit, play on the floor.

"HEY!" Lucy screeched, loudly enough that all eyes finally fell on her. "We can't let two children take a mission all by themselves! Are you insane?!"

Three sets of eyes blinked back at her, the children had already gone back to playing.

"Luce, relax! No one said they were going alone." Natsu rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion, tone implying that this was obvious.

Maybe it was, but Lucy had pregnancy brain at the moment and wasn't thinking very clearly. All she saw was her darling baby girl going out and getting hurt, or worse, _killed,_ because she wasn't there to protect her.

"Then I'm going with!" Lucy decided, nodding her head determinedly.

"Uh, Luce? You can't go," Natsu said carefully, gently. She turned an evil glare on him that had him jumping back a little in his chair. Jellal chuckled under his breath.

"If my daughter is going out on a mission then so am I!" She shrieked at him.

"Baby, you can't," he tried again. "The doctor put you on bedrest, remember?"

She blinked a few times, and then her eyes shone with understanding.

"I can't just… _sit here_ while my daughter goes out there…" Lucy's eyes flooded with tears, and she cast a pitiful look on her husband, whose own eyes widened to saucers.

"Don't cry, baby!" He instinctively pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, which was harder to do now that she was nearly at her due date. "It'll be a super easy mission, don't even sweat it! I'll go with them!"

"Jellal will accompany you as well!" Erza patted Lucy's arm in reassurance. "With Natsu and Jellal together, what could possibly go wrong?"

Lucy thought about that for half a second before bursting into sobs, burying her face in Natsu's chest.

"They always forget about me…" Happy grumbled.

"I didn't, Happy!" Luna assured him, flashing him a fanged smile.

"That's why you're my favorite girl!" Happy grinned back, then flew over and nuzzled her face, making her giggle with delight.

Jellal snorted. "I don't think she trusts us to take care of our children." He remarked with an amused smirk.

Natsu looked hurt. "Luce! How could you say that?! I've watched Luna before!"

"Not on a mission!" She countered.

"Come on, you act like me and Jellal teaming up is like me and that ice freak teaming up."

He had a point.

Lucy sniffled. "What if something happens and I'm not there?" She said, though her argument was only half there, now. She saw his logic, and it was only fair that Luna go out on a job sooner or later, she had just hoped for _later._

"Don't worry so much, Luce!" Natsu kissed the top of her head. "The kids will be fine. You just stay home and get some rest. Happy can stay and keep you company if you'd like?"

The Exceed nodded. He would stay with Lucy, even if he kind of wanted to go with Luna and be a part of the action.

Lucy sighed resolutely. "No, it's fine. Happy can go. I'll just… do some writing." Actually, she would probably just worry herself half to death, but she wouldn't tell Natsu that, lest _he_ worry about _her._

"Well, alright!" He turned toward the children. "Let's go pick us a job!"

…

Natsu, Jellal, Happy, and the two children stood at the job board in the Fairy Tail guild hall, all wearing similar frowns as they looked over the many flyers posted there. There were several to choose from, but not any that could be easily completed by their young children.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" Natsu mused.

"What about that one, Daddy?" Luna pointed at a flyer that said something about taking down a giant snake. Natsu remembered the time he and a few others, including Lucy, had had to take down the snake charmer, Ophiuchus, and shuddered, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"No way, no snakes."

"Don't be afraid, Uncle Natsu!" Title spoke up from beside Luna. "I'll hit the snake with my fireball!"

Natsu snorted a laugh.

"Hey, Natsu!" Called a familiar voice.

They turned to see Wendy striding up to them with a huge smile.

"Wendy!" Luna crowed, running into the bluenette's arms.

"Hi, Luna! How's my favorite girl?"

"Me and Title are going on a mission!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Wendy asked in surprise. "And Lucy agreed to that?" She asked Natsu.

"Hey, we didn't steal the kids if that's what you're implying." Natsu grumbled.

Wendy giggled. "I think I have a job you two would be good at." She shifted Luna onto one hip so she could look over the job board. When she found what she was looking for she plucked it from the board and passed it to Jellal, who was closest to her. Natsu crowded in next to him so he could see.

 _Help for the Theatre!_ The flyer read, and was signed by a very familiar name.

Natsu and Jellal groaned simultaneously.

"Don't tell Erza," Jellal shuddered at the thought.

"That woman is a nightmare." Natsu agreed, equally horrified.

"Erza is scaaaaary!" Happy added.

"You guys are mean," Wendy said with a giggle. "She's not _that_ bad."

"Bad at what, Auntie Wendy?" Luna asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Auntie Erza likes to do theatre," Wendy explained, and the two children's eyes went wide.

"My mommy?" Asked Title in awe.

"My auntie?" Asked Luna, equally as awestruck.

Wendy nodded. "Yep. You two could handle that, don't you think?"

"Only if you're going too!" Natsu put in, still pale at the memories he had of the plays he'd been in with Erza.

"I was in a play with Erza once, too." Wendy said with an eye roll.

"Didn't the whole theatre get destroyed?" Jellal asked.

Wendy paled. "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." She smiled sheepishly.

"How could you forget something like _that_?" Happy muttered under his breath. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Is this a request to put on a new play or help this man rebuild from my wife's, er, _unique_ acting abilities?"

Wendy glanced over the flyer that Luna now held. "It doesn't say specifically…"

"Great," Natsu groaned. "We're gonna have to build stuff. That'll be so much effort!"

"Children can't exactly do hard labor," Jellal mused.

"Well, we can always go down there and ask," Wendy suggested.

"We?" Natsu said hopefully.

Wendy sighed. "If Lucy isn't going then _someone_ has to keep you two out of trouble."

"Why does everyone think we are trouble?" Natsu grumbled, but he didn't deny Wendy's help. Especially if they were expected to rebuild a whole theatre, he was going to be grateful for the Sky Maiden's help.

…

"Wow! It's so big!" Luna squealed happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreed where Luna held him against her chest.

"I guess Mr. Lavian has already fixed the place up," Jellal noted dryly.

"Meaning…" Wendy began.

Natsu groaned. "Meaning we should head home right now. Sorry, kids! Show's over!"

He started to turn and make a run for it, but Jellal grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to a stop.

"Not so fast," he said. "If I must endure this torture than so will you."

"You're just as mean as Erza sometimes!" Natsu grumbled. Jellal smirked and let him go, paying no comment to the Dragon Slayer's remark.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Wendy suggested with a shrug, though it was clear that even she didn't sound so confident.

"This will be fun!" Luna said, twirling in her poofy pink dress that matched the color of her hair. "Let's go, Daddy!"

She tugged on his arm, still clutching Happy with the other. Natsu shot a pained look back at Wendy, who shrugged in return.

Their makeshift team stood in Mr. Lavian's office, as the man regarded them warily. Luna and Title were bouncing with excitement, Natsu looked ready to bolt, and Jellal and Wendy both held neutral expressions.

"So, Fairy Tail has answered my summons once again," Mr. Lavian said, pacing in front of their group.

"Of course, Sir." Jellal replied politely.

"And who might _you_ be, blue-haired boy?" He asked, gesturing at Jellal.

"I am Jellal." He said simply.

"He's Erza's husband." Wendy added helpfully.

The man visibly paled at the name. "E-Erza Scarlet?"

"Erza Fernandez," Jellal corrected.

The man waved him off. "No matter, that woman always destroys my building!"

"Erza isn't here today, Sir." Wendy said.

"Wendy!" Mr. Lavian turned to the young Dragon Slayer. "You I am always happy to see. I suppose if Wendy is with you it won't be a total loss…"

"What would you like us to do for you, Mr. Lavian?" She asked.

"Well, you see, my actors have gone missing once again and I have a very important performance to put on in just three days!" Mr. Lavian exclaimed in horror.

"So… you need us to put on another play for you?" Natsu asked slowly, feeling the blood drain from his face. Silently he added, _I'm going to make a run for it._

Jellal latched onto his collar once more, apparently having interpreted the look on Natsu's face. He fixed him with a glare that was equal to one of Erza's. Natsu gulped and stayed put.

"We can do that!" Luna exclaimed in excitement, waving a hand to get the man's attention. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Ah, and who might you be, little girl?" He asked. Then, "Such a cute little thing is sure to bring in quite the crowd!"

"I'm Luna!"

"I'm Title!" Title added.

"Two cuties!" Lavian said, eyes going wide. "Two cute children and Wendy Marvell, this will surely be a show to remember!"

"Yeah, so that means you don't need us, right?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I suppose not," he agreed.

Natsu grinned and turned to leave once more, but Luna blinked up at him with _that look._ He deflated, slumping where he stood.

" _Fine._ "

"Excellent! Let's get started!"

…

"Do I get to play the princess?" Asked Luna.

"Of course, you do!" Wendy assured her as the two stood in the dressing room, each wearing some frilly, poofy dress. Luna twirled in the mirror, admiring her reflection.

"Do you think Mommy would like my dress?" She asked the Dragon Slayer.

"She definitely would," Wendy nodded. "In fact, let's take a picture so your mommy can see!"

"Okay!"

She posed for a picture, then turned to get a few different angles. She was Lucy's daughter, after all, she knew how to work the camera.

"Gorgeous, darling!" Wendy winked.

Luna giggled. "I wonder what the boys are doing?"

"Probably whining about their costumes," Wendy laughed.

"I don't know why, costumes are fun!"

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" Wendy asked, holding out a hand. Luna nodded and took her hand.

…

"This tux itches!" Natsu complained. "And why the hell am I wearing this thing anyway? I thought Title was the prince? Why do I have to dress up? I shouldn't have to wear anything at all! Wait, I didn't mean that, I just meant-ugh, never mind." Maybe he was getting some of Lucy's pregnancy brain, too. That was a thing, right? It was probably contagious.

"This bow tie is choking me!" Happy cried, pulling at the tie around his neck dramatically.

"You two are children," Jellal rolled his eyes, straightening his perfectly tied bow tie then smoothing out his lapels. "It is not so terrible to dress up now and then."

"I like it!" Title turned in the mirror to get a good look at his own suit, which matched his father's, down to the dark green pocket square and matching bow tie.

"You would," Happy muttered.

"Can we be done now?" Natsu complained again. "We've been in these suits for hours!"

"Actually," Jellal spoke up. "It has only been," a quick glance at a nearby clock, "seven minutes. Give or take."

"Oh, shut up, Jellal!" Natsu snapped in annoyance. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home to my wife." He didn't like leaving Lucy alone for long periods of time, especially when she was pregnant. She tended to worry too much, which made her a little… crazy. Not that he would tell her that, of course, he valued his life.

"I bet Luna looks cute!" Title said. "Do you think she'll like my tie?"

"It's a bow tie, son." Jellal corrected him, patting him on the head. "Of course, she will. Why don't we go see if the girls are ready yet?"

"Girls take forever to get ready," Happy groaned.

"Sometimes," Jellal agreed.

The men went out the door just as the ladies were coming out their own door.

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed. "Title, you look like a handsome boy!"

"I am a handsome boy!" He retorted.

"That was a compliment, son." Jellal chuckled softly.

"Oh, thank you! You look…" He looked her over with a furrowed brow. "Like a girl!"

"Thank you!" She did a curtsey.

Natsu snorted. "You look beautiful, baby girl." He told her. "Just like Mommy."

"Really?!" Her eyes went wide. "Mommy is the prettiest girl I know!"

Natsu definitely agreed with that, though he thought it was close between Lucy and Luna. He could never choose one. They were both equal in beauty.

"You look darling," Jellal told her. "Makes me wish I had a daughter…" he mused.

"Then go have one!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "This one is mine." He scooped her up and started for the stage entrance. Jellal smirked and gripped his son's hand, following behind.

"What if I forget my lines?!" Title suddenly exclaimed.

"You don't have any lines, Title."

"What if I forget to move?!"

"You needn't worry, son. You'll be fine." Jellal pulled him against his side and patted his shoulder in reassurance. _Great,_ he thought, _he's just like his mother._

"Put me down, Daddy!" Luna complained, wiggling out of his hold. "I wanna walk in by myself! I'm a big girl!"

"I'm not," Natsu shuddered, eyeing the stage with wide eyes.

Luna glanced at his expression and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't be scared, Daddy! I'll protect you from the 'booing' people!"

"You think they'll boo me?!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Only if you're bad." She assured him.

"Gee, thanks." He deadpanned.

Jellal clapped him on the back. "You will be superb."

"What does that even mean?" Natsu muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman!" Lavian's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"I'm gonna be sick," Natsu and Title moaned simultaneously.

"Man up, son." Jellal gave him a shove forward. "Show your mother how it's done."

"Go, Daddy!" Luna pushed Natsu forward with Title as Lavian announced the play. "That's your coupon!"

"Cue," Jellal corrected.

"That, too!"

Jellal leaned forward and whispered in Natsu's ear, so low that only Natsu could hear. "If you don't get moving, I'm going to tell Lucy what happened the other night."

Natsu stiffened and strode forward, tugging a reluctant Title with him.

"I am a prince!" he announced on-stage.

Luna giggled. "Daddy is a terrible actor!"

"You should see your Auntie Erza," Jellal snorted. "Terrible doesn't even begin to cover it. But, don't tell her I said that…" He could just imagine the little pinkette going up to his wife and repeating his words. She would be furious…

"My lips are sealed!" She said, mimicking the action of locking her lips with an imaginary key, just like her daddy taught her. Sometimes he made her do that when he didn't want her to tell her mommy something. She was a super good secret keeper. She smiled proudly. "I'm a super good secret keeper!" She repeated aloud.

"Of course, you are." Jellal replied. She was Natsu's daughter, she would have to be. "You're up, Luna, Wendy." Jellal motioned toward the stage.

Wendy nodded and took Luna's hand as the pair walked on stage, significantly less awkward than the boys had.

"When do we go on again?" Happy asked where he hovered near Jellal's shoulder, watching the mess on stage that was Fairy Tail.

"We don't." Jellal smirked at the feline.

Happy arched an eyebrow. "Jellal, did you just play Natsu? And your own son?"

Jellal shrugged. "Salamander was the one to agree to this charade, not I. He should be the one to see it through."

"Then, why did you change into a tux?"

"I look good in a suit and tie," he said.

Happy rolled his eyes dramatically. _He's perfect for Erza,_ he thought. They were both overly confident and dramatic.

An hour later, The two Dragon Slayers, Luna and Title all came off the stage and joined a smirking Jellal and Happy.

"You tricked me!" Natsu accused, shoving Title into Jellal's arms. "I had to go out there all by myself!"

Jellal shrugged. "You looked like you were having fun to me." He remarked.

"I had fun, Uncle Jellal!" Luna said, tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

"You were wonderful." Jellal ruffled her hair. "You must inherit your acting abilities from your mother."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed in offence.

"How was I, Dad?" Title asked, green eyes wide.

 _Better than your mother… barely._

"Very well done, son." He said aloud.

"Can we go now?" Natsu whined, tugging the bow tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Daddy's stripping like Uncle Gray!" Luna giggled.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her. "Am not!"

"Are too!" She stuck her tongue out right back.

"Am not!"

"Alright, children," Jellal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if exasperated. "Just go on and get changed."

"I don't like wearing suits," Titled complained as Jellal carried him into the men's dressing room.

"Can I keep this dress?" Luna asked Wendy, following the bluenette into the girl's side.

"Uh, we can't keep the costumes, Luna." Wendy told her gently.

Luna shrugged and began changing into her own dress.

"Next time Stella can come too!" She told Wendy seriously.

Wendy laughed. _Next time…_ "Yeah, I guess you're right." She hoped she wouldn't be expected to come along next time. Being on-stage with Dragneel's and Fernandez's was not an experience she wished to repeat—ever.

…

"How was the big job?" Lucy asked when her husband and daughter finally came home.

"Daddy was terrible!" Luna stage-whispered.

Natsu gave a dramatic huff of indignation. "I was not _terrible_ , I was…" _What was the word Jellal used?_ "Suberbulous!"

"That's not a word!" Luna stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

Lucy laughed and hugged her daughter. "I missed you two."

"Auntie Wendy took pictures!" Luna exclaimed, snuggling against her mother's chest. "I looked like a princess, Mommy."

"I bet you did." Lucy murmured, watching as the little girl slowly began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Lucy smiled fondly.

"Was it terrible?" She asked her husband once Luna had fallen asleep.

Natsu sat next to her and pulled her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead. "Nah. It wasn't _that_ bad. Except that bastard, Jellal, tricked me! I had to go on-stage with these kids all by myself!" He sounded completely put-out.

Lucy laughed and kissed his cheek before snuggling against him.

"Were you worried?" He asked her sleepily, already closing his eyes.

"Not… terribly." She replied, her own eyes fluttering closed. "But I'm definitely glad you're both back."

"Because it's always more fun when we're together?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Good night," Natsu whispered.

"Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Super long chapter again! But I just couldn't find a place to end it early, so... there you have it. I wanted to do more with Luna and Title actually DOING a job, but I couldn't think one for three-year-olds haha so I just goofed it. As soon as I think of something for them to do then I'll do another chapter with that for you guys. But I thought it was cute to see the Daddies take action for once! They deserve to be in the spotlight sometimes too (no pun intended)! At least if your Daddy is Jellal or Natsu, because let's face them be some FINE Daddies haha. Okay, enough out of me. Next chapter will follow this general age storyline.**

 **A/N 2: Oooh, for those of you who also follow Morning Sickness or Flu, and have been patiently awaiting a new chapter for, ehem, a looooooooong ass time, I apologize! I swear I'm going to write more for that story! Inspiration has just been lacking as of late. But I promise to get you guys a new chapter of that as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for everyone who faves/follows/reviews any story of mine, it truly means the world to me! I love you all! You're awesome! *Blows kisses* See you for my next update!**

 **—Stele**


	11. Happy Valentine's Day

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 11: Happy Valentines Day!**

 **A Valentine's Day Special**

* * *

 _February 12, x792_

It was a week until Valentine's Day and Natsu still had no clue what he would do for Lucy.

It was their sixth Valentine's Day as a married couple and for some reason, everyone was telling him that that occasion marked something particularly important. Something about "it's basically the same as a six-month anniversary," but Natsu didn't think there was anything all that important about that occasion either. Still, he knew he had to do something extra special, he just didn't know what!

He tapped a finger on his chin in thought as he tried to come up with some ideas. What would be special enough for their six-year Valentine's Day anniversary? And what the hell did that even mean? Did they sell greeting cards for that?

"Ah, shit, I forgot to buy a card!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Luna came running into the room and threw her arms around Natsu's neck when he bent down to kiss her.

"How's my girl?" he asked, booping her nose. Then, "You wanna help Daddy with something super extra special and secret?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

The little girl's face lit up. "Yeah!" she squeaked excitedly. "I can!"

Natsu grinned. If he had a girl's opinion, surely nothing could go wrong.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called into their half-open bedroom. "I'm taking Luna shopping with me!"

"You're doing _what_?!" she called back.

"See ya later!" he shouted, dragging the little girl out the door with him before his wife could ask what they were doing.

"What is the super special secret, Daddy?" Luna asked as they walked through the streets. She sat on Natsu's shoulders, because she was too slow of a walker and he was in a hurry.

"Something for Mommy," he told her. "But you can't say a word! It's a super-secret!"

She giggled atop his head. "I'm a good secret keeper, Daddy!"

Natsu chuckled. "Yes, you're the best girl."

"Are we gonna get her a present for Valeeday?" she asked curiously.

"Valentine's Day," he corrected. "And yes. We need to do something extra special for Mommy. Think you can help Daddy?" He looked up at her.

She shot him a thumbs-up. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu laughed. "That's my girl. Let's see what we can find."

…

 _Meanwhile…_

Lucy paced the floor of her bedroom, one hand on her stomach as she frowned at the floor.

 _What are you up to, Natsu Dragneel?_ she wondered, not for the first time. He had just left so abruptly, and he had taken her daughter with him! What was he doing?

 _Grrggg._

Lucy glanced down at her stomach, which was making audible hunger sounds. She sighed and decided to get something to eat while she waited for her husband to return.

She quickly made herself a sandwich, with some turkey, a slice of cheddar cheese, lettuce, and avocado. Sometimes she added pickles, but she wasn't feeling that particular condiment today.

After she cut her sandwich into triangles, she took it and a glass of cold orange juice over to the table. She ate and drank, all the while wondering why her husband was acting so secretive. A quick glance at the calendar, and the bright red heart drawn over the number 14, had Lucy spluttering in surprise, nearly choking on her orange juice.

"Crap! It's almost Valentine's Day! How the heck did I forget that?!"

In a flash, she threw on some clothes and was out the door, food forgotten. She had to get Natsu a gift—right now.

…

Natsu and Luna were perusing the different stores of Magnolia Mall, both equally determined and excited as they searched for a gift for Lucy. They had been to two other stores thus far and hadn't found the perfect gift yet, but they remained steadfast, continuing on through the various stores.

Luna skipped along at Natsu's side as he walked with purposeful strides toward his next destination, a store by the name "Lovelace" that sold scanty outfits, expensive perfumes, and some jewelery.

Natsu held Luna's hand as they entered the store, not even noticing the arched brow from the brunette behind the counter as he led them through the store, all the way to the back where they kept panties and other girly items he didn't have names for.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked his daughter, holding up a scrap of fabric he thought was supposed to be some kind of underwear.

Luna scrunched her face up with intense concentration as she scrutinized the item in Natsu's hand.

"Hm. Mommy doesn't really like to wear that stuff."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "Really? She has a whole drawer full of them…" he trailed off, trying to recall if this was true or not.

Luna sighed as if in exasperation to her father's statement. "Daddy, that's Mommy's junk drawer!"

"Her what?!"

"The drawer she keeps stuff she doesn't like, of course!" She rolled her brown eyes, reminding him of her mother, whose eyes Luna had inherited.

"Excuse me, Sir," someone asked from their right.

They both turned toward the new voice with similar expressions of annoyance at the interruption.

The brunette from the front looked uncomfortable, shifting on her feet and avoiding eye contact with either pinkette. "Um, Sir, this isn't really the place to bring children…" she trailed off, then cast a pointed look at Luna, who looked perplexed.

Natsu shared this feeling. He frowned at the woman. "Why not? She's helping me find something for my wife for Valentine's Day! Girls are allowed in here, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Oh, I get it!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. " _Men_ aren't allowed in here! Why didn't you just say so?! Come on, Luna!" He tugged his daughter back out of the store, completely missing the man who had just walked in.

"Now, what?" Natsu asked. He was starting to lose incentive. Three stores and nothing seemed like 'Lucy' yet.

"Let's get her a pretty necklace!" Luna suggested, pulling at the moon-shaped pendant that rested on her neck.

"Nah. She already has a bunch of those and she doesn't even wear them." Natsu muttered in reply.

"How about a new dress? It could be pink and white and have lots of flowers on it because flowers are super pretty and Mommy likes flowers so I bet she'd like a dress with flowers! But what kind of flowers would they be? Oh, I bet they'd be pink too! Or blue! No, that wouldn't match. Maybe yellow? Or green? Pink and green go together, right, Daddy? Or the dress could be yellow and the flowers could be pink and blue and purple and the dress would look like the sun shining on the flowers, right, Daddy? And…"

And so she continued as they walked through the mall, passing store after store until Natsu finally found one he thought might suffice.

He grinned hugely and pointed toward the store. "Let's look in here, Loony Bird."

Luna followed his gaze, then shrugged in reply. "I can't read, silly Daddy! She giggled.

Natsu chuckled and scooped her up into his arms so he could move faster.

"Let's check it out."

…

Lucy stepped through the doors to Magnolia Mall, no real destination in mind, just determined to find her husband a gift for the special day. Valentine's Day never really meant anything to her before she married Natsu, but now it felt like a special day just for them. She wondered if all couples felt like that, or if it was just her and Natsu.

 _What should I even get for him?_ She wondered as she passed a few stores. _Maybe I should have brought Gray or Jellal with me…_

One store in particular caught her attention. She paused in front of it, looking up at the glittering red sign that read "Lovelace" in swirling black script.

 _Maybe I could wear something special for him?_

"Whatcha doin' there, Mrs. Dragneel?"

Lucy spun around, both shocked and embarrassed at the person standing behind her. Why did _he_ of all people have to find her standing in front of a lingerie store?!

"Uh, hi, Gildarts!" she greeted, feeling her cheeks heat at the amused smirk the man wore.

He stood across from her a few feet away, one eyebrow lifted, arms folded cross his thick chest, expression knowing.

"I'm just… going shopping!" she finished lamely.

Gildarts barked a laugh. "In _that_ piece of shit store?" He gestured with his head at the store behind her. Her cheeks burned even hotter.

"I-I wasn't going to go in!" she lied. "I was just looking!"

"Sure," he agreed, in a tone that said he didn't believe her in the slightest. "And I'm not guild master." He chuckled.

"You're not," Lucy reminded him.

That brought him up short.

He blinked. "Well, not _now,_ " he agreed. "But I was."

His pouting lip reminded her of Natsu, which made her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Right. Well, anyway I have to go find something…" she let the words trail off as a sudden thought came to mind. "Hey! Can you help me with something?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Me?" He pointed to himself.

She nodded. "Yeah, I need to find a Valentine's Day present for Natsu but I can't seem to come up with anything decent! I think it's this damn pregnancy brain," she rolled her eyes dramatically then rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

Gildarts chuckled. "Alright, kid. I guess I could lend you my expertise. I know a lot about the boy, after all! Besides, I'm a damn good gift giver!"

Lucy laughed. "Thanks! Where should we start…?" She looked around the immediate area.

"Right where you're at, Lucy," he pointed to Lovelace, the place Lucy had been about to go into when she ran into Gildarts.

Again, she blushed crimson.

"Wh-What? No way! That's so embarrassing!" She exclaimed, flustered at the thought of perusing a lingerie store with _Gildarts_ of all people. What if Cana saw them in there together…

"Oh, come on now," he began ushering her inside, ignoring her protests. "You wanted my help, here's me helping you! I know what men like to see."

"Oh, Mavis…" she moaned, already regretting asking for the auburn-haired man's help. It couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing that this.

…

Natsu walked up to a house he had never once in his entire life willingly gone to—until that moment. He held Luna over his shoulder—she was fast asleep—and a small bundle under his other arm. Since both of his arms were occupied with fragile objects, he used his foot to bang on the door a few times, careful not to lose his balance and fall over.

He listened, and a moment later he heard footsteps padding down the stairs. He waited expectantly for the door to open, both eager and anxious.

When the door opened, the woman standing there looked understandably surprised to see him. "Natsu," Erza said carefully, almost suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Now he felt like an idiot. Could he really ask _her_ of all people to help him with this? After all, this was an important task! He couldn't just ask anyone. "I need… your help." He choked the words out, and by the end they were barely audible.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You need _my_ help? With what?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, hating the way his voice squeaked at the end. He cleared his throat. "I mean, please?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she held the door open wider, then gave him an expectant look.

He hurried inside. "I need you to hide this for me until Valentine's Day." He explained once the door was safely closed behind them. "I can't risk Lucy seeing it before the day. Can you do that?"

Erza's eyes flicked to the bundle in Natsu's arms, then to Luna who was still sleeping, and back to Natsu. "I suppose I could help you out," she said at last.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, his lips pulling upward.

"On one condition."

His smile fell.

"You babysit Title for us on a date of my choosing, no matter what else is going on." She declared. She gave him a look that said he didn't have a choice in the matter.

He gulped and nodded. "Deal!" He passed her the bundle.

"Very well," she grinned an evil smile. "Do you want to stay awhile?"

He paled at the thought and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Uh, Luce is expecting me back, and I need to get Luna home…" He trailed off, already backing toward the door. "But, thanks for your help!"

He pushed out the door and half ran down the sidewalk before Erza could stop him. He didn't stop until he reached their little home and burst through the front door.

"We're home!" He announced.

…

Lucy couldn't tell which was redder, her face or the piece of lace Gildarts dangled in front of her. It was almost a thong, she thought, but surely there was more to it… somewhere.

"Uh, I don't think I could wear that…" she muttered, then turned away from Gildarts to hide her blush.

"I bet Natsu would like it," he pushed, waggling his eyebrows, though she didn't see with her back turned.

"No." She said with finality.

Gildarts shrugged and tossed the fabric back into a pile, then grew thoughtful as he looked through a rack of lingerie sets.

"Hello!" Chirped a peppy-looking brunette. "Can I help you two with anything? I bet you're shopping for Valentine's Day! Oh, how romantic to come out here to shop together!" The woman was practically gushing, and all Lucy could do was stand there and gape in total embarrassment.

 _Oh, Mavis, she thinks Gildarts and I are a couple!_

"Sure are!" Gildarts replied jovially. "I'm just helping my girl here find something extra spicy to wear for V-Day." He sent Lucy a wink.

She blushed even redder.

 _That idiot!_ She silently seethed. It wasn't even like he was trying to be suggestive, he was just so much like Natsu that sometimes his brain was as dense as a pile of sticks. She _hoped_ that was the case that day, because the alternative was too disturbing to consider.

"That's so sweet of you!" Hearts danced in her eyes.

"We're not a couple!" Lucy exclaimed. She had heard enough of that. She stomped out of the store, not caring if Gildarts followed after her or not.

"Wait up, kid, what's the matter?"

 _Stupid Natsu Senior!_

"Lucy, come on. You know I'm much faster than you," he warned as she sped up to get away from him. His footsteps fell evenly behind her, somehow managing to keep pace with her without skipping a step.

She kept up a steady pace until she reached the food court, and then plopped into a chair to rest her aching feet. They were starting to swell from so much walking.

"That was so embarrassing!" she whined, dropping her head into a hand. "I can't do things like that, Gildarts!"

He sat down across from her, expression perplexed. "Do what, wear lingerie for your man? Why the hell not? You're not seriously telling me you've never—"

Lucy cut him off before he could say something even more embarrassing.

"Shut up!" She hissed, then sighed. "Gildarts, I can't do that _now._ "

He blinked over at her in confusion.

She sighed again. "I'm, you know, _pregnant._ " She whispered the last word.

Understanding shone in his eyes.

"Oh. Right." He scratched the scruff on his chin uncomfortably. "Um, well I don't think Natsu is the kind of man who would care about that kinda thing."

"...you don't?" she murmured.

"Nah!" He waved a hand of dismissal. "He may be a little stubborn and more than a little stupid, but he's a good man. He's done well by you, and you and I both know how much he loves you. He would never think badly of you, no matter if you're knocked up or not."

Lucy sputtered a laugh and wiped tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Gildarts. But I don't think that's the right gift for Natsu."

"Maybe not," Gildarts agreed with a shrug. "But it could still be fun." He winked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, I have one last idea."

…

"We're home!" Natsu announced, then frowned at the darkened room before him. "Huh, guess she went out."

He shrugged and flicked on the light in the living room. He then carried his daughter into her room and lay her down, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

Natsu paced the length of the living room. It wasn't late, but it wasn't exactly early. Luna would probably wake them up at the crack of dawn tomorrow because he put her to bed so early, but that wasn't what had him so anxious.

Where was his wife? It was nearing eight in the evening, and Lucy never stayed out that late without him. What was she doing out so late?

Maybe he should go find her…

No, he had Luna to take care of.

Maybe he could have Happy go look for her!

No, he was on a trip with Carla and Wendy.

Gray?

He laughed out loud at the thought.

 _Never._

Just as he was actually considering calling Mira to come watch Luna while he went to search for his wife, Lucy finally walked through the door, looking exhausted and flushed.

He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her neck, anything his lips could touch.

"Natsu," Lucy giggled, struggling to get out of his embrace. "What's with you?"

"You weren't here—" kiss, "—when we got back!" kiss, "I was worried—" kiss, "—you'd been hurt." kiss.

"Sorry, Natsu, I wasn't trying to worry you." She tried to pull away, but he held her close to his chest, face now buried in her hair.

"I love you…" he breathed.

She smiled. "I know, but why are you acting like I've been gone for months?"

"It felt like months,"

"You left first!" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he pulled back and grinned sheepishly at her.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Come on, Mr. Dragneel, let's go to bed."

"Already?!" he asked in surprise. "It's only," a quick glance at the clock, "just after eight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, then lifted onto her toes and purred in his ear. "I didn't say we were going to sleep."

…

 _February 13, x792_

Lucy was back at Magnolia Mall, this time with Luna and Levy in tow. She needed the extra help to find herself the perfect outfit for Valentine's Day. She didn't know what they had planned for tomorrow, other than dinner at an Italian bistro in Hargeon, because that was where they first met and that was where they had spent every Valentine's Day for the last six years.

She also needed to help Levy find something because she and Gajeel were going to dinner as well, and Lucy knew that this was going to be a particularly special night for the two of them, if Gajeel went through with his plan as he'd told Lucy he would. She had high hopes, though, and expected to find Levy at her door the following day to tell her the big news.

Luna needed a new dress as well, because Wendy was picking her up to take her to a Valentine's Day party at Alzack and Bisca's house. So her daughter needed to look absolutely adorable!

Not that that was a hard feat to accomplish.

"Where should we start?" Levy asked as they walked inside.

"Well, we could start with Luna, since she's always pretty easy to shop for." Lucy suggested.

"That's because she's the cutest little girl in town!" Levy gushed, tickling the toddler that walked between them.

"No, you are!" she told Levy with a giggle.

Lucy laughed at the two of them. "Come on, let's find you a special dress."

"Aye!" Luna cheered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her daughter spent too much time with Natsu and Happy…

They reached a store called Baby Boutique, which had baby and toddler clothes. It was similar to a Baby Gap, but Lucy preferred this store for her daughter. She thought the clothes were way cuter, and a lot cheaper.

The three girls were perusing the aisles when a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

"Well, hello there, ladies."

They all turned to see Jellal standing behind them, carrying Title on his shoulders and wearing an amused smirk.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Shopping, of course," he replied. "Title and I need something to wear for tomorrow."

"Wait, seriously?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "You're here shopping for a Valentine's Day outfit?"

He shrugged. "Yes. I wish to look my best for tomorrow night. I'm taking my wife on a romantic date to the Swordsman."

Lucy and Levy blinked in confusion.

"Ooh!" Luna exclaimed. "That sounds super cool!"

"What's the Swordsman?" Lucy asked.

"It's a new museum just outside of town," he explained. "It has an attached restaurant. It is supposed to be very romantic."

"A… sword museum?" Levy shuddered a little.

"What kind of food do they serve at a sword museum?" Lucy wondered.

"Swordfish," Jellal smirked again.

Lucy and Levy laughed.

"What's a swordfish, Uncle Jellal?" Luna asked.

"It's a large, highly migratory, predatory fish with a long, flat bill." He explained.

Luna blinked up at him.

"Uh, right…" Lucy cleared her throat. "Anyway, we should get back to our shopping."

"I'll join you," Jellal decided.

Lucy and Levy shared a look, then shrugged and continued on their way.

It took some time, but finally they found outfits for both Luna and Title.

Luna would wear a red dress with pink polka dots and pink sleeves. There was a white bow over the right shoulder and a white zig-zagging line along the bottom. Lucy had found some red ballerina flats to match with little pink bows on top. Her daughter already had a collection of hair bows at home, so she didn't bother looking for any of those.

Title would wear a simple pair of dark jeans with a maroon colored dress shirt and a little black bow tie. Shiny black dress shoes would complete the outfit.

Jellal found almost the exact same outfit, but he'd found a tie for himself, and planned to wear the whole ensemble tomorrow on his date.

Lucy and Levy had also managed to find dresses, and had actually received some good advice from Jellal, who had remained ever patient while the two girls tried on dress after dress, never once complaining about the wait.

Once they had all found something to wear, they headed in separate directions, each going back to their respective homes to be with the ones they loved. Tomorrow would be a good day for all of them, they could feel it.

…

 _February 14, x792—7:00 P.M._

Lucy and Natsu sat at their reserved table in Hargeon's Italian Bistro. Rose petals littered the table, and two small red candles sat on either side, casting them in an intimate glow.

It felt like their first date all over again: the flowers, the candles, the _feels._ Lucy didn't know if it was the hormones from her pregnancy that was making her so emotional, but in that moment she felt like she couldn't possibly love this man anymore than she did right then.

"I love you, Natsu," she murmured, smiling over at him.

He grinned in return, big and toothy. "I love you too, Luce!" He picked up his glass of red wine and held it between them. "Here's to another year together."

She mimicked his action. "And to many more to come."

They clinked glasses, then each took a sip.

Natsu grimaced. "Does this stuff get worse every time we come here, or is it just me?"

Lucy laughed. "I don't think it's the wine, I think it's just us." She slid her own glass away from her. Neither of them had ever been particularly fond of wine, but they always got a glass to toast with on Valentine's Day. It was tradition.

"Next time we're getting Shirley Temple's," Natsu said, sliding his glass away too.

"Last year you said we were going to get sparkling cider," Lucy reminded him.

"That stuff is nasty!" He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

She giggled. "I guess we'll just have to stick with our wine tradition then."

He grinned. "Well, as long as it's with you, anything is bearable."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. She carefully dabbed them away with a napkin, then placed it over her half-eaten pasta dish and pushed it to the edge of the table.

"Natsu," she began, "I have a gift for you… but it's at the house."

She felt her cheeks heat as she thought of what she'd gotten him, and really hoped he would like it. She was nervous, yet excited at the same time. She loved these special evenings she got to share alone with her husband; her best friend. These times would be even less in between once their baby was born in just a few short months, so this was particularly important to Lucy.

"A present, huh?" Natsu's eyes lit up at the thought—it made her smile. "I got somethin' for you too, but I hid it at Erza's place."

Lucy choked on the sip of water she had just taken. "You—" cough, "—went to—" cough, "—Erza's house? Like, voluntarily?"

She didn't know whether this was a joke or if he had seriously gone all the way to _Erza's_ house to hide a present from her. If he had, she was actually going to be impressed. Not many people visited Titania Erza of their own free will.

He beamed at her. "I did! And she didn't murder me! Well," he paused. "I did promise to babysit Title on any day she chooses, no matter what I'm doing…"

Lucy snorted. "Wow, brave man. Well, at least it wasn't one of those 'I'll let you know what I want when I want it' kind of favors."

Natsu paled. "Gah, you're right! That would have been horrible!"

He could only imagine the sort of favor that monster would ask of him.

She smiled. "Good thing she didn't ask for that then. Can we get out of here, now? I really want to take you home and…" She let the words trail off, using her expression to convey exactly what she meant.

Natsu actually blushed.

He jumped from his chair, nearly toppling it over in the process, then threw some cash on the table. "Let's go, Luce!"

…

 _8:30 P.M._

"Close your eyes," Natsu instructed her with a grin.

They were back at their house, with Lucy sitting cross-legged on the bed while Natsu stood in front of her. He had gone back to Erza's on his own, after first dropping Lucy off at home, and had somehow managed to sneak his gift back into the house without his wife seeing.

Now, after making sure her eyes were closed, Natsu hurried into the living room where he'd stashed his gift, scooped it up, and carried it back into the bedroom.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, placing the gift in front of her.

Lucy opened her eyes a crack, then widened them in surprise. A little calico kitten sat in front of her with a shiny golden bow around its neck. Attached to the bow was a note that read: _Will you marry me again?_

Lucy looked from the kitten up to Natsu, whose face had turned serious. "What do you mean by this, Natsu?"

"We never had a real wedding," he said, coming to kneel by her side, "and I've been wanting to do this for you since we made our first vows together. You deserve nothing less than everything this world can offer, and I intend to make it my life's goal to make sure you do.

"Lucy," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Will you be my wife… again?" He grinned and lifted the lid. A dark red ruby sat in a platinum band, with two smaller diamonds on either side. It was elegant but not flashy.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped at the ring. "This must have cost a fortune!"

He shrugged. "I went on a few extra jobs. I've been saving for this for some time. And now," he took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her ring finger, right next to her wedding band, "I am going to give you the best wedding anyone in Fiore has ever seen."

Tears leaked from her eyes. "I don't know what to say," she swiped at her eyes.

"Say 'yes'," he whispered.

A smile lifted her lips. "You're such a weirdo," she laughed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you—again."

He beamed widely. "I knew you couldn't resist platinum."

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the platinum that did it… it was the fluffy kitten!" She scooped the little kitten into her arms and rubbed her face against the soft fur. "Luna is going to love you!"

"What are you gonna name her?" Natsu asked, rubbing the kitten's head with a finger.

"Oh, gosh… I don't know."

"I have an idea," he grinned. She lifted an eyebrow. "Sky!"

Lucy laughed. "Why 'Sky'?"

"Because, Luce, we already have Luna and Stella, so why not?"

She couldn't fault that logic.

"I guess that makes sense, Mr. Expert," she said with a laugh. "Now," she slid from the bed, still holding the kitten in her hand. "Get on the bed and close your eyes."

Natsu's eyes went wide, his grin stretching even more up his face.

"A-Aye, sir!"

He crawled into Lucy's vacated spot and closed his eyes, mouth set in a wide grin.

Lucy waited a moment to make sure he wasn't peeking, then carried the cat into the closet with her. She closed the door, just in case, then set the cat in an empty shoe box.

"Stay here, kitty," she ordered.

The cat just blinked up at her.

Satisfied that she wouldn't try to get out, Lucy quickly retrieved her gift for Natsu.

"I'm coming out now!" she called through the closed door.

"I'm not peeking!" he called back.

"Better not be," she muttered, then stepped out of the closet.

"Hold out your hands," she whispered. When he complied, she placed something into his open palms. "Open your eyes."

He did.

His eyes went wide at what he saw there and almost instantly began to shimmer.

"Are you crying?" she teased with a small smile.

"No." he lied.

"What do you think?" She asked, ignoring the false note she heard in his tone. "Do you like it?"

"I… Luce, how did you…?" His voice trailed off as his finger slid over the ruby dragon Lucy had put into his black bracelet—he hadn't even noticed it was gone.

"I found a jeweler at the mall who was able to add the rubies into your bracelet to look like whatever I wanted."

"It looks just like Igneel…" he whispered, eyes still locked on the ruby dragon. "It even has a green eye."

"I know," she crawled onto the bed next to him and hugged his arm. "Do you like it?" She asked again, voice barely more than a whisper.

He glanced up at her just as the first tear fell. "I love it," he said. "I love _you_." then he brought his lips down on hers, pushing her down against the mattress. "Best. Valentine's. Ever." He breathed against her lips.

She grinned. "How will we top this next year?"

"Next year I'm buying you that house you've been wanting." He said.

She blinked in surprise. "N-Natsu,"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I told you, I will give you everything you want and need. You've had your eye on that house since before we even started dating. I know how much you want that house. And this time next year, mark my words, Lucy Dragneel, you will be living in that house. I swear it."

Now it was Lucy's turn to cry. Tears slipped from her eyes and into her hair but she didn't care. She smiled. "Okay, Natsu. I believe you."

"You're my Queen," he told her. He hugged her against his chest, face buried in her hair. "And I am your humble servant."

"You're my King," she corrected, wrapping her arms around his back to hold him close.

"We should get a castle, then." He said seriously.

She laughed. "I don't need a castle. I just need you and our daughters. Nothing else matters as long as we're together. I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, Luce. Forever,"

"And always," she finished.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I decided to start doing dates instead of ages with these chapters to make it easier to distinguish when each one takes place on this weird timeline I've got going. Hopefully this will make it better for everyone! This chapter is around the current timeline that I've been working with (x792), but the next chapter will fall back again, then we'll jump back to this timeline. They're all kinda random, but I try to keep them to where they all fall together in the end.**

 **A/N 2: Also, the basic idea for this chapter came from my good friend _Grizzly98_ , who also helped me to go through all 16 pages last minute. Thank you, Grizz! I owe you one.**


	12. First Birthday

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 12: First Birthday**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

 **Beta'd By:** _ **Sleeping4tNight**_

* * *

 _June 25, x789_

Today was the day, the day their precious baby girl turned a year old. An entire year had gone by already, and Lucy and Natsu were both busily setting up for an extravagant party for their daughter's special day.

Pink, white, and brown streamers hung from the rafters in the guild hall, twisting around one another to make waves of colors. Posters with crowns of gold with pink jewels were placed on walls and pillars, along with posters of glittering glass slippers.

The floor had been sprinkled with glitter to give the appearance of a shimmer. The tables all had pink table cloths with a border of white and brown circles. Plates and napkins with the same pattern sat on each table, along with pink and white plastic silverware.

Lucy was currently inspecting a set of streamers Natsu was twisting up a pillar, critiquing whenever one color got twisted too much before the others. Natsu patiently took her instructions, untwisting the streamers and trying again until his wife was satisfied.

Once that task was done, he jumped down and shot her a thumbs-up of approval. In a bold move, or perhaps just a bout of childish delight, Lucy jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, planting a chaste kiss onto his mouth before hugging him tight.

His arms wrapped around her back and embraced her tightly, grinning at her obvious joy, and also sharing in it.

"Today's the day." He whispered in her ear.

"Today's the day." She agreed, pulling back to grin back at him. "I can't wait to celebrate with all of our friends. Luna will be so excited!"

"I think she will too." Natsu agreed, gaze shifting around the room, completely at ease with Lucy in his arms. "I can't believe it's already been a year."

"I know," Lucy whispered in reply. Tears shone in her eyes but she was smiling. "I can't decide if I'm happy or sad." She said with a laugh.

Natsu chuckled and kissed her tears away. "It's okay to be both. One year ago today we welcomed the most perfect baby girl into our lives. Now, we get to celebrate that day with everyone who loves her."

"Yeah," Lucy wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes. "You're right." She pecked his lips once more before sliding out of his arms. "Let's go get our daughter."

…

Mira was putting the finishing touches on Luna's birthday outfit. She had told the girl's parents that she wanted to surprise them by getting her ready for them, which worked out nicely since they already needed to finish up decorating the guild hall for Luna's party.

"Aren't you a pretty baby!" Mira gushed when she was all set. "Do you want to see?"

"See!" Luna squealed, then giggled.

Mira laughed and scooped her up. She brought her into Lucy and Natsu's room and stood her up in front of the full-length mirror so she could see her own reflection.

She wore a poofy pink dress with a collection of white and brown lace skirts underneath. The bodice part had glittering pink jewels, and a thin golden bangle bracelet with her name etched into it hung from her delicate wrist.

Mira had managed to get three small braids on top of her head, each behind the other, then pulled the ends back with a brown bow. She left the rest of her hair down, which just rested against her shoulders now.

"Pree!" Luna clapped in excitement then jumped up and down in front of the mirror, giggling as she did.

Mira smiled down at her fondly, amused at the little girl's delight. She loved that the guild was finally starting to fill up with babies. First Asuka, then Luna and Title. Mira kept telling Levy and Gajeel that they needed to start having babies too, but they continued to ignore her advice.

Mira shook her head at the thought, then scooped up the twirling toddler into her arms once more, hugging her against her bosom.

"Auntie Mira loves you!" she told her, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle.

A door opened and Mira turned toward the sound with a grin.

"Mommy and Daddy!" She told Luna, whose little face lit up. She began squirming out of Mira's hold. The woman laughed and set her down.

"We're home!" Natsu called from doorway as he and Lucy stepped inside.

"Dada!" Luna screamed as she half ran/half stumbled into the front room where her parents had just come in.

They both smiled down at her, and Natsu crouched down to catch her as she flung herself into his arms.

"Dada!" She screeched again, making them both laugh.

"How's my birthday girl?" Natsu asked, smooching her cheek.

Lucy sniffled beside them and Natsu turned to her with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I just can't believe our baby girl is a year old today."

"Luce," Natsu pulled her against his side and kissed her forehead. "This is a happy day! Don't cry."

He hated when his girls cried.

"Dada!" Luna pulled on his hair to get his attention.

"Ow!" He complained, pulling her little fist from his locks. "What, Luna?"

"Pree!" She pointed at herself, then tugged on her dress. "Pree!"

Natsu chuckled. "Yes, baby girl, you're very pretty."

"The prettiest girl," Lucy confirmed, kissing her cheek. "I love the dress!" She told Mira, who was standing idly by, watching the scene before her with misty eyes.

"I knew you would!" Mira grinned. "Well, I'm off! I'm going to check on things down at the guild. See you all there soon!" She blew Luna a kiss, then left the Dragneel home.

"Now what?" Lucy wondered, after glancing at a clock to see they still had a few hours before the party.

Natsu grinned mischievously. "Let's celebrate."

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his suggestive tone. "Isn't that what the party is for?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer, hand dipping lower on her back. "We're not celebrating her."

"Then what are we celebrating?" She asked. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her cheeks at the insinuation.

"We just survived an entire year as first time parents!" Natsu proclaimed. "That's worth celebrating."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Hm. I suppose you're right…" she trailed off, then winked.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" she leaned close to him. His eyes began to close… then Lucy snatched their daughter from his arms and turned her back on him with a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Cruel," he muttered. "That was so cruel."

Lucy turned another wink over her shoulder, then headed into their bedroom. After a moment Natsu rolled his eyes then followed after them.

 _Three Hours Later…_

The Dragneel family stood outside the Fairy Tail guildhall together, taking a moment to prepare themselves for what was behind those doors.

"Ready?" Natsu asked with a grin. He held Luna in one arm and Lucy's waist with the other.

She nodded. "Let's show off our daughter."

Together, they pushed through the doors—and into an explosion of voices.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came the chorus of voices that were Fairy Tail wizards.

Applause soon followed, along with hoots and hollers from varied members.

Luna, being Natsu and Lucy's daughter and having been raised in the Fairy Tail world for the last year, thought nothing of the blooming noise. Instead, she squealed with delight and began clapping excitedly.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a grin as everyone else began making their ways over to the birthday girl.

"Luna! My baby!" Mira cooed when she reached the threesome, snatching the girl into her arms at once like she hadn't just seen her three hours ago.

The little girl laughed as Mira spun her around.

"So you managed not to screw up for a whole year, eh, boy?"

They all turned toward where Gildarts was making his way toward them, a smirk set on his lips.

Natsu scowled at the insinuation. "Hey!"

"And you still have a wife!" He pulled Lucy roughly against his side in an embrace. "Glad to see this idiot hasn't scared you away yet!" he joked.

Lucy laughed.

Natsu turned and offended gaze her way. "Hey! Not you too! Aren't you going to defend your husband's honor?"

She shrugged.

"Mean, Luce. You're a mean woman…"

Gildarts snorted a laugh and reached for Luna, who was still being possessively held by Mirajane.

"Come here, baby girl! Let Grandpa show you a good time!"

"What are you going to do with my daughter, old man?!" Natsu exclaimed as the girl immediately reached for the new set of arms. She was all too eager to have so much attention on her.

"Nothing," Gildarts assured him, though his wicked grin said otherwise.

Mira pulled her closer to her bosom and glowered up at the tall man. "I got her first!"

"Yeah, well you had her long enough, it's my turn!" Gildarts shot back, still reaching for the baby.

"Not on your life, Gildarts!" Mira transformed into her She-Devil form, still holding Luna, and bared her teeth at Gildarts.

The older man didn't so much as flinch under her rage-filled eyes, instead, he gave a dramatic yawn. "Is that the best you can do, She-Devil?" he taunted, then readied a spell for an attack.

Before either of them could act, however, they both went flying across the room. They blinked in surprise as they pushed to their feet, Mira back in regular form, and looked over to where Lucy now held Luna, a terrifying glare set on them.

"Stop fighting over my daughter!" She shouted at them.

Gildarts gave a sheepish grin that reminded her of one of Natsu's, but Mira looked slightly guilty as she got to her feet.

"Sorry, Lucy," they said in unison.

She gave a huff and turned her back on them to join the others.

"Ah, don't get all bent, Luce!" Natsu draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked. "They wouldn't have hurt her, you know that!"

Lucy scoffed.

"You're such a worry wart!" Natsu teased, poking her cheek. "She's a tough kid, just like her dad!"

Lucy turned a skeptical eye toward him, earning a wide-toothed grin in return. She thought for a moment, then got an evil smirk that made Natsu's grin disappear in a second.

"What's that look?" He asked suspiciously.

She shrugged a shoulder, then turned a quick left, which caused Natsu's arm to fall from where it had sat across her shoulders.

With Luna still in her arms, she walked purposely over to where a scarlet-haired woman stood with a blue-haired man and a nearly identical blue-haired baby.

"Hello, Erza!" Lucy called out loudly as she approached. Natsu froze some feet away, expression between fear and disbelief.

Erza turned at the sound of her name, giving Lucy a smile, and sending Natsu something like a scowl. "Lucy," she said in greeting, turning her attention back to the blonde. "This is a nice party. Thank you for inviting us."

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're like Luna's auntie!"

At the bar not too far away a white-haired She-Devil scoffed.

Behind Lucy, a pinkette scowled.

Erza's eyes lit up. "You're right, I guess I am." She turned thoughtful.

"Luna, say hi to Auntie Erza!" Lucy thrust the child into Erza's arms, then shot Natsu a triumphant smile where he stood sweating behind her.

"Hi!" Luna beamed at the redhead.

"Hello there," Erza smiled back. "Happy birthday, Luna."

"You know," Lucy said in a mock stage whisper, "you should totally teach her to bake strawberry cake." Lucy nodded to emphasize her point.

Erza's face turned determined. "I shall! She will be the best baker Magnolia has ever seen! I'll show her all my tricks."

"Maybe not _all_ your tricks, my love." Jellal said, balancing Title who slept peacefully in his arms while reaching out with his free hand to boop Luna's nose. "Happy birthday, little girl. Can you say 'Uncle Jellal' now?"

"Alright, that's it!"

Natsu stormed up to the group and snatched his daughter from Erza's arms, looking both terrified and determined.

"My daughter, _mine._ " Then he stomped away, leaving the three adults there gaping after him.

"That was very rude of him," Erza remarked, casting an accusatory glare on Lucy as if that had been all her fault. Which, it kind of was…

"He's Natsu!" she replied by way of explanation, then hurried after her husband and daughter.

Natsu was slumped at the bar, bouncing a giggling toddler on one knee, but Mira was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was either busy serving other guild members, or had purposely disappeared when she saw Lucy approaching.

"Well?" Lucy asked pointedly, sitting beside Natsu. She raised an eyebrow.

He ignored her, lip poked out in a silent pout.

Lucy laughed and snatched back the toddler, hugging her to her chest.

"Don't be a baby," she teased. "You get my point now, don't you?"

"You're evil," he muttered under his breath. "Evil, evil woman."

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tell you what…" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Tonight, I'll make it up to you."

He peeked up at the words, and the seductive tone she used. "Yeah? How?"

"I'll let you unwrap _me._ " She pulled away and winked.

Natsu blushed bright red, but he had an evil smirk on his lips. "Yeah," he said.

"You two are hogging the birthday girl," someone complained behind them.

They turned around to see Happy hovering there with a pout similar to Natsu's.

Lucy giggled, as did Luna, but Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Take her," Lucy held out the baby toward him.

He grinned widely and scooped her up, carrying her off toward where Carla, Wendy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Levy all sat at a table, talking animatedly about something.

Their faces all lit up when Happy approached with a squealing toddler, even gruff Gajeel gave the girl a small smile.

Lucy didn't miss the look he gave Levy when she wasn't looking. Maybe those two would be the next to have a baby…

"What are you starin' at, Luce?" Natsu asked, pressing his face right up against hers as he followed her gaze.

"Gajevy!" Mira suddenly exclaimed from behind the bar.

The pair turned to where she leaned against it, staring at the couple with hearts in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah?" Lucy agreed with a shrug.

"What's a Gajevy?" Natsu asked, frowning at the table again.

"Gajeel and Levy!" Mira rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Huh?" His frown deepened.

"Don't think so hard, Flame Brain, you'll hurt yourself."

They all looked to where Gray stood, smirking at Natsu.

"Hey! I think all the time, Icicle Breath!" Natsu shot back.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked, ignoring the two idiots.

"Huh?" Gray glanced over at her. "Oh, she's over there trying to steal Flamette."

"That is so not funny," Lucy said in a warning tone.

The ice wizard shrugged.

"That's kinda cute!" Natsu mused, in a rare show of agreement with Gray.

Lucy gaped. "Seriously?! Don't even think about calling my daughter that, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aye, sir!" He gave a mock salute.

Lucy growled and stalked over to the table where all the girls, plus Happy and Gajeel, sat.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy greeted as Lucy slid into a chair across from her. Luna sat on the table, being adored by everyone around, much to the toddler's delight. "How're you doing?"

"Have you shed tears yet?" Erza asked, coming over to sit as well. She sat in the empty chair next to Gajeel, who stiffened and went a little pale.

Lucy gave an embarrassed smile. "Maybe a few, but I'm doing well so far."

Gajeel snorted. "Women. You're all so emotional."

Lucy ignored that.

"She looks absolutely darling!" Juvia gushed, tickling Luna under the chin. She giggled wildly in response, which in turn made everyone gathered around her laugh as well.

"Are you and Gray planning on having kids anytime soon?" Lucy wondered.

Gajeel and Happy suddenly looked like they'd rather be anywhere else, but unlike Gajeel, Happy wouldn't leave if Carla and Luna were present.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Actually… I think we would both very much like that!" She winked, making the girls at the table giggle, and the guys gag in disgust.

"I think I need to… be somewhere else." Gajeel stated lamely and started to stand.

Erza clamped a gauntleted hand down on his shoulder, forcing him to sit, then cast a devious look upon him.

"I think you need to be right here." She countered.

He gulped and stayed where he was.

Lucy and Levy exchange an amused look.

"I have an announcement, folks!" Mira's exuberant voice boomed through the speakers.

They all turned to see the woman standing on the stage, a spotlight trained on her as she grinned out at the crowd. Many of the gathered guild members groaned at her proclamation, while others hooted in excited anticipation.

Juvia scooped up Luna and carried her over to the gathering crowd around the stage, with Lucy and the others in tow.

Natsu joined them, coming to stand by Lucy and clasp her hand in his. She grinned up at him and he kissed her cheek in return.

"I'm a little worried about what Mira has planned," she admitted in a whisper.

Natsu gave a dramatic sigh and shrugged. "Probably something scary as hell," he murmured back.

She giggled and turned back to the stage.

"Now that I have all of your attention," Mira began, "I'd like to make a little speech!"

Again, groans and cheers followed, which Mira ignored like she hadn't heard a thing.

"First off…" She scanned the crowd until her eyes fell on the little pinkette in Juvia's arms. "Ah, there you are. Come here, beautiful!" She reached for the baby.

Juvia stood there for a moment in confusion, then looked back at Lucy, raising an eyebrow in question. Lucy shrugged. Juvia hesitated a moment longer, then brought Luna up to Mira and lifted her up so the other woman could grab her.

"There's my girl!" Mira cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning back to the crowd. "Now, all of us are here today to celebrate the first year of life of this beautiful addition to our guild."

Cheers erupted, along with many shouted "happy birthday's!" from the crowd.

"Fairy Tail loves children, and we hold a special place in our hearts for all of our littlest ones, Asuka, Luna, and Title being the most recent.

"With that said, I'd like to properly acknowledge this beautiful daughter of Fairy Tail." She lifted the girl into the air, making her squeal in delight. "Luna Jayde Dragneel, daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, we all wish you a happy first birthday and your first year as a Fairy Tail daughter! Let's hear it for her! To Luna!"

"To Luna!" The crowd cheered in unison, then applause filled the air.

Mira brought the child back to her chest and kissed her cheek again.

Once the applause settled down, Mira gave a small bow, then stepped down from the stage, handing Luna off to Lucy.

"Let's see the cake!" Mira exclaimed.

Almost instantly the doors to the kitchen burst open and Kinana stepped out, pushing a huge cake with five layers atop a cart. The cake itself had chocolate, strawberry and vanilla flavors, with pale pink frosting. Little yellow fondant stars and brown and pearl colored candy balls decorated the surface. On the middle layer, Luna's name had been expertly handwritten in an elegant fuchsia script.

"Time to sing!" Mira proclaimed.

As one, the Fairy Tail guild members, including the proud parents, erupted into a chorus of "Happy Birthday to You."

Once the song was finished, Lucy and Natsu prompted their daughter to blow out the flame of the tiny candle shaped like the number one, but when she tried to _eat_ the flame, Lucy pulled her back and sent her husband a glare. He grinned sheepishly back and then blew out the flame himself.

Once more, applause filled the room. Lucy turned Luna around so the toddler could wave at them all, which she did, along with many blown kisses and joyous giggles.

As everyone stepped up for cake, Natsu pulled Lucy aside, leaving Luna in the arms of a certain stripper who had come and snatched her from her mother's arms before walking away with her. Natsu had scowled, but Lucy just laughed.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered in her ear. "Today marks a celebration not just for our beautiful daughter, but also for the two of us. You and I have successfully raised a perfect child for an entire year, that's no small feat. This was our first child, and I think we did pretty damn good for our first try at parenthood. Thanks, Lucy, for making me the happiest man alive. I couldn't ask for a more perfect family."

Lucy's eyes shone with tears as she held her husband's gaze and took in all the words he said to her. Did he really believe all that he was saying? He certainly looked, and sounded, sincere.

With a huge grin, Lucy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm so lucky we found each other in Hargeon that day," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned. "I'm the lucky one, Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy giggled, then hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Natsu, for everything."

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to reiterate that this story was only meant to be a one-shot, and look at how far it has come. This is all because of you guys, because of the support you lend me, and the encouragement you give with each new chapter, despite how sporadic said chapters are! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much to all of you who continue to follow along on this journey that is " _A New Kind of Fairy Tale."_ I honestly never thought that this would get the kind of following it has, and I never expected to love this story as much as I do personally. It is such a light-hearted, fun story, especially compared to my other's. It has been fun creating a world in which Natsu and Lucy openly love and care for one another, and sharing that with you all has been an experience I will never take for granted. Thanks again, my lovely readers!**

 **A/N 2: For those of you who don't follow FTH as well, I wanted to let you know about a new chapter fic I've been working on. It's called " _Twist of Fate"_ and it's a vampire AU. It's way darker than this fic, for sure, but I really think you guys are going to like it. There is a brief summary on my profile page, but the actual summary for the story is a bit longer. And because you guys are super awesome and amazing, I'll give you a treat and share the complete summary with you now! **

**"** _Lucy is the Queen of the Fairy Tail vampire coven—the strongest, most feared coven among vampire kind. However, there is another coven that is trying to take their place and rule over Fiore. Natsu is a human prisoner of this_ coven _and detests vampires. What twist of fate brings these two together, and will they ever be able to look past their prejudices and form a relationship?_ "

 **So... what do we think? Don't be too mean, now, we all know Stele sucks at summaries! But, I tried! I've been working diligently on this one as of late, which is part of the reason that some of my other stories have been a bit lacking... My bad XD But it'll be worth it when you all get to see the finished product! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Next chapter is called "Stella Rose" so look out for that! *Kisses* Bye!**

 **—Stele**


	13. Stella Rose

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 13: Stella Rose**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

 _June 15, x792_

Lucy and Natsu were cuddled up on the couch, late at night, watching some animated movie of Luna's because the little pinkette had fallen asleep halfway through, and her parents were both too comfortable to move in order to change the disk out for something else. Besides, though neither would ever admit to this fact, they both genuinely liked _Beauty and the Beast_.

Lucy occasionally liked to close her eyes during certain parts of the movie and picture herself in the role as Belle. Natsu sometimes did this as well, though he envisioned himself as a dragon, not some beastly animal, because seriously what girl would be attracted to that when she could have a badass dragon instead?

Since Lucy was thirty-seven weeks pregnant, the pair didn't fit on the couch in the same way as they used to, but Natsu was a good husband and pretended not to notice the obstruction that was Stella, even if it kicked him in the ribs at the most random times. He enjoyed these moments with his little family when they would all lie together and watch movies.

Sometimes, Natsu thought about Before. Before he'd met Lucy; Before he'd fallen in love; Before they'd gotten married; Before they'd started a family. Before his life began.

He never _ever_ imagined that this was where his life would take him. He never thought about girls or marriage or babies. Now that he'd married the most beautiful woman in the world, and together they'd created a perfect daughter, he couldn't picture himself anywhere else.

Lucy was cuddled up against Natsu's side as the end credits began to scroll across the screen, chocolate eyes drifting closed… and that's when it happened.

The pain.

The agony.

The all-too-familiar sensation of wetting one's pants.

Natsu gave a start of surprise at the sudden wetness between them, shaking him from a dream he had been having about saving a princess locked in a tower—not that he would ever admit to having such corny dreams.

"Luna!" he exclaimed, immediately blaming the wetness on their daughter, who still occasionally had accidents.

"Shh!" Lucy shushed him, giving him a slight shove in the chest as she did. "It wasn't Luna! Get up!"

Natsu's eyes went wide as he turned an incredulous look toward his wife. "You mean _you…?"_

Lucy sighed. "No, Natsu, it's the baby!" she hissed in a low tone, trying not to wake Luna who lay sleeping at their feet.

"Luce," Natsu began in a slow tone as if making sure she understood, "babies can't wet the bed when they're still in your belly." He rolled his eyes. "Didn't they teach you that in Baby 101, or whatever the hell that class was called?"

Lucy wanted to punch that idiot.

"Natsu, it's time!" she shrieked, in as a low a tone as she could.

Natsu frowned. "Time for—" His eyes went wide and he sat straight up. "Stella!" he exclaimed loudly.

Too loudly.

"Mommy?" Luna stirred, raising her head and peering at them with barely open eyes. "Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, baby," Natsu told her, then slipped from Lucy's embrace and scooped the little girl up in his arms. "I'll be back." This he said to Lucy, who merely nodded, face contorting in pain as contractions started. "I'll hurry," Natsu promised and rushed off to put Luna in her bed.

Once she was settled under the blankets, he quietly slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him, then ran at full-speed back to his groaning wife.

"Is it really time?" he asked with both excitement and anxiety, sitting next to where she now sat up on the couch, clutching her stomach. "It's still early, isn't it?"

She nodded, "It is, but if you remember Luna came early too—ah!" She cried out as a particularly painful contraction hit. "Call Mira, now!" she growled at her husband, who immediately jumped to his feet and ran to get a phone.

He dialed Mira's number and waited as it rang.

And rang, and rang, and rang.

Finally, on the sixth ring, the bar maiden picked up.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, sounding breathless like she'd grabbed the phone in haste.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Caller I.D.!" she chirped. "Is Lucy ready?!"

"How'd you know _that?_ That doesn't show up on caller I.D.!"

Mira giggled. "Of course not! I just guessed! I'll be right over!" Then the phone went dead.

"She's on her way, Luce!" Natsu called back to her from the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get your bags ready."

He hurriedly threw together a hospital bag for her, gathering all the supplies he remembered her bringing when Luna was born, and grabbed the diaper bag they already had stocked with stuff for the new baby. He carried those, a pillow, and a small throw blanket back out into the living room.

In the time it took him to do that, Mira had already arrived to take care of Luna.

She was kneeling next to Lucy, whispering something into her ear that Natsu couldn't pick up, even with his Dragon Slayer hearing. Both women looked up at his entrance.

"Natsu!" Mira exclaimed, giving him a grin. "Are you excited to be a daddy again?"

 _Lucy. Luna. Stella. Mira. Wendy. Erza._

 _So. Many. Women._

For a moment, he just stood there gaping at them, mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to process words. It wasn't until that moment that he suddenly realized just how many women were in his life. He glanced down at the pink diaper bag and flowery duffel bag in his arms, noted the princess bangle he wore on his wrist (a gift from Luna who insisted he wear it), next to the one Lucy had emblazoned with Igneel's likeness that Valentine's Day, and swore under his breath.

" _Daddy, play princesses with me!"_ Luna would ask when Lucy or Wendy wasn't around to play with her.

" _Natsu, can you help me with my hair?"_ His wife would ask on occasion when she was too tired or unwilling to do anything with her long blonde waves.

Elfman looking at him and just shaking his head, as if in disappointment. He didn't even make his "manly" comments to Natsu anymore.

His cheeks went red when he suddenly realized a very important fact: Igneel had lied to him, his hair wasn't salman—it was _pink!_

"Oh, my god," Natsu muttered, then stumbled back as a wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in alarm.

 _I'm not even a man anymore. My hair is pink. My life has been overrun with girls. I may as well wear a skirt and call myself 'Nashi'._

A hard _thwack_ suddenly hit him upside the head, making him drop one of the bags in order to rub at the offending spot.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Stop whining!" Mira chastised. "Your wife is in labor, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go help her."

Natsu blinked in surprise. "Y-Yeah, I'll go help Luce."

He rushed to her side and put an arm around her. "How ya doin', Luce?" He quirked her a grin.

She gave him a small grin in return. "I'm okay." After a moment she added, "for now."

He gave a nervous laugh. He remembered all too well how bad it could get, if her labor with Luna was any indication.

"Alright, go on, you two!" Mira picked up Natsu's dropped bag and thrust it toward him. "I've got Luna duty, you go bring a new daughter into Fairy Tail!"

Lucy and Natsu both smiled at the woman before taking their bags and heading out the door, on their way to the hospital to have their daughter.

…

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out, one hand clutching her stomach while the other covered her eyes, though Natsu could still see her face contorting with pain.

He rushed to her side and put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles there. "I'm here, Luce, I'm—"

She turned abruptly and gripped his shirt with one hand, jerking him toward her, eyes full of murderous rage. "This is all _your_ fault!" she shrieked at him.

He looked understandably taken aback. "What did I do?!"

"You made me do this again!" she cried, thwacking him in the arm with a fist, though Natsu barely noticed the blows. "You just _had_ to have another baby!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed defensively. "You wanted one too!"

"I don't want to go through this again!" Lucy sobbed into her hands, shoving him away.

Lucy was already having contractions every minute or so, and they just kept getting worse and worse. She was in near constant pain now, and she just couldn't take it anymore! She didn't remember it being this bad before with Luna. She felt like something was ripping her apart from the inside out.

"I'm gonna die!" she cried, as yet another contraction hit.

"You can do this, baby," Natsu encouraged her, rubbing her back again. "You're so strong, Luce. You're almost there."

"I can't do it anymore…" This time her voice was a mere whisper of pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Natsu reached out and dashed them away with his thumb.

"You can do this, Lucy." The doctor this time, as she checked Lucy's cervix. "It's time to push now."

Lucy sobbed harder. "Natsu, you're doing the next one!"

Natsu flinched at the thought but forced himself to stay calm for his wife. He had no idea what kind of pain came from pushing another human out of your body, but he certainly didn't want to ever experience it firsthand.

"Someone give me some drugs!" Lucy screamed.

"It is much too late for that," the doctor told her. "Come on, Lucy, give me a nice big push. It's time to meet your daughter."

 _Meet my daughter,_ Lucy thought. _Yes, I can do this, for her. For us._

"Good job, baby," Natsu praised as she gave all she had into the push. It looked painful, from every angle, and Natsu had a hard time finding a place to keep his gaze that didn't make him want to burst into tears. "Keep going, she's almost here," he instructed her.

"One more push, Lucy," the doctor added. "I see the head now. One more push and you'll see your daughter."

Lucy pushed hard, crying out and clutching Natsu's hand in hers so tight he thought the appendage might break off.

Finally, after one good push and another hard squeeze on Natsu's hand, a piercing wail filled the room, accompanied by several, "welcome, Stella!" from the nurses.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Lucy," the doctor said as she passed the baby over to her mother. "Good job, Mom."

Lucy was in tears, both from the pain and from pure joy at finally seeing her baby girl for the first time.

Natsu was crying too as he gazed down upon the newest addition to his family. He no longer cared if he was the only man in the house. In fact, maybe it was better that way. Who better to protect his family then him? He would keep all three of his girls safe and happy, forever.

"She looks just like you, Luce," Natsu noted, smiling fondly down at her.

"I guess she does," Lucy giggled.

Blonde hair, bright, brown eyes, pale as a sheet. The spitting image of her mother.

"Perfect," Natsu whispered, then kissed his wife on the forehead. "Stella Rose Dragneel, our beautiful star."

Once the two parents had had their time with her, Stella was whisked away to be cleaned up and have everything checked out to make sure nothing was wrong.

 _Stella Rose Dragneel_

 _Born June 15, x792_

 _Time 5:25 A.M._

 _6 pounds, 7 ounces_

 _19 inches long_

"Here's your daughter, Dad!" A nurse came up with a baby swaddled in a pink blanket, an identical pink cap hanging loosely over her tiny head. She placed the bundle in Natsu's arms, then stepped away with a smile. "Is this your first?" she asked, noting his awe-struck expression.

Natsu shook his head slightly, eyes focused on the now sleeping baby in his arms. "This is our second."

"Congratulations!" the woman said, before turning and heading out of the room to leave the happy couple alone.

Natsu took the baby over to the bed where Lucy sat and slid in beside her so they could both see.

"She's so small," Natsu commented. "It seems like so long since Luna was this tiny. Kinda makes me sad."

Lucy laughed lightly. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way. I can't believe she's finally here." She brushed a finger over the baby's tiny nose and soft cheeks and slightly parted lips. "She looks so much like Luna did."

"What do you think Luna is going to think of her new baby sister?" Natsu asked her.

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous about that actually. I've heard that firstborn children can get pretty jealous and reject their younger sibling." Lucy paused to take Stella from Natsu and cradle her against her chest. "But I don't think Luna will feel that way, she knows how much we love her."

"She's a great kid," Natsu agreed, "and she's been so excited to meet Stella!"

They shared a laugh.

"I already miss my Luna," Lucy sniffled as tears threatened. "I haven't been away from her for this long in awhile."

"We'll see her first thing tomorrow," Natsu promised, then kissed his wife on the forehead, followed by a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "For now, let's just enjoy this moment before everyone in the whole damn guild shows up to ruin it."

Lucy laughed at his scowl. "You're right. Thank you for being here for me."

"Hey, I wouldn't be anywhere else!" He smooched her cheek next, then looked back down at Stella. "We really do make the most beautiful babies," he mused.

"We do indeed," Lucy agreed with a giggle. She thought that most parents probably thought that about their own children, but Natsu still had a point: their babies were particularly gorgeous. They made quite the pair, she and Natsu.

"But don't get any funny ideas, Dragneel," Lucy warned. "We aren't having any more."

Natsu pouted. "Come on, that's what you said after Luna too!"

"Natsu, if you want to go through labor next time, then I'll gladly have another," she said. "I'd actually love to have a little boy, someday."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

" _Someday,_ " she repeated. "Not soon. For now, we're going to have our hands full with these two."

"And we haven't even gotten to the hard parts yet!" Natsu pointed out with a toothy smile.

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me that it gets hard. Let's just pretend that Stella is a perfect baby who never cries, fusses, spits up or poops, 'kay?"

Natsu chuckled. "Alright, Luce. Anything for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the faniction world, Stella! *throws confetti* XD Annnnyway, so that's that. I have an idea for the next chapter that I really think you guys are going to love. We're going back in time a bit for the next chapter, so hang on tight! I'm glad you guys like the idea I had to add dates to the chapters! I think it will be much easier this way! I'll see you all for my next update! *blows kisses* Byyeee!**

 **Also, in reguards to a guest who asked if this story is going to be replaced with TOF—NO WAY, BRUH! I love this story too much to abandon it! I know it has been taking me awhile to get chapters up lately, but I honestly don't see an ending anywhere in the near future. The way this story is set up, it could really go on and on for a VERY long time, so long as I keep finding ideas for new chapters. So, no, this story is not at it's end, my friend, no worries! NKFT will continue on with it's normal every other Wednesday spot, TOF will take Monday's spot since I don't write one-shots anymore.**

 **Oh, one more thing before I leave you, I just have to say how much I truly appreciate each and every one of you. I really feel like those of you who read this story genuinely love doing so, and that makes me so happy! I love writing this story for you guys! It fills my heart with joy to see how many of you actually read it, and the comments I get are always so encouraging. You guys are awesome, really. Thank you so much for continuing on with me on this journey.**

 **—Stele**


	14. Before Happily Ever After

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 14: Before Happily Ever After**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

 _December 24, x786—10:00 A.M._

It was Christmas Eve, and Natsu had a special day planned for him and his girlfriend. They would be going to the guild's Christmas party tomorrow, but tonight it would be just him and Lucy, which was how he usually preferred it anyway.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Lucy was slowly changing him. He still had his immature moments, of course, but he had a lot less of those since meeting Lucy. If he was purposely riled up, however, he thought it was only justified to fight back.

 _Especially if that stupid naked popsicle,_ Gray _, is the culprit!_

Natsu stretched lazily from his hammock bed and finally decided to get up. He was supposed to meet Lucy later that afternoon, but he still had a few things to prepare for what he had planned for them later on.

"Happy!" Natsu called out as he walked into the next room, yawning sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Really, Natsu? Is that how you wake up in the morning?"

Natsu froze mid-step, mouth falling open at the voice that was most definitely _not_ his blue Exceed's, nor did the slim, curvaceous frame belong to his feline friend.

"Lucy?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

The aforementioned blonde stood in Natsu's and Happy's kitchen, holding a spatula in one hand and wearing a flowery apron over a very short skirt and top combo.

She grinned at his surprise. "Happy invited me over," she explained.

"Aye!" Happy flew in behind Natsu, swatting him playfully on the head as he passed, then settling on top of the small card table. "She's making breakfast!" Happy drooled as he looked at the stove where Lucy was cooking what looked to be a feast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage links, potatoes, and even a whole fish were all either warming on the stove or set off to the side, having already been cooked.

She laughed. "Oh, is _that_ why you invited me over?" She arched an eyebrow at the Exceed.

"Well, duh!" Happy answered without remorse.

Lucy snorted a laugh, then pointed her spatula at Natsu who still just stood there gaping at her and gave him a look of mock seriousness.

"Go get dressed, Lazy Dragneel! Breakfast will be done by the time you're ready." Then she turned back to the stove to flip some bacon strips.

Natsu finally shifted his gaze from the blonde and looked down. His eyes went wide once more. He was in nothing but his boxers!

"Ah, hell!" He turned and stomped back into his room, ignoring the snickers from his friend and the giggles coming from his girlfriend.

 _That idiot is rubbing off on me! It's all his fault. The next time I see him I'm going to burn him to a crisp for infecting me with his stripping disease!_ Natsu vowed adamantly, then quickly threw on a t-shirt and some shorts before making his way back into the kitchen, feeling fully awake now.

"Better?" he asked Lucy in a deadpan.

She turned around and gave him a brilliant smile. "You forgot something," she said, something like a mischievous glint in her chocolate eyes.

He frowned down at his clothes. "Really?"

"Something very important." Lucy walked over to him, slowly.

He blinked at her, still trying to figure out what he could have possibly forgotten. He'd put on a shirt and shorts, what else was there?

"Still can't puzzle it out?" she asked, voice amused.

He shook his head. Something about the way she was looking at him had his heart racing inside his chest.

"Close your eyes," she whispered.

He did.

"You forgot…" her breath on his lips, smelling sweet, "—to kiss your girlfriend."

She pressed her lips to his, making him give a start of surprise, but that surprise lasted only for a moment. After the shock faded, he slipped a hand into her hair at the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying her soft sigh of pleasure in response.

"Ah! My eyes!"

The pair jumped apart—Lucy blushing and Natsu scowling at the blue Exceed.

"Nice timing," Natsu deadpanned.

Lucy giggled and returned to the stove. "Breakfast is done, come eat!"

 _Well damn,_ Natsu thought as he sat down at the small table, _that spoils my plans to take her out for breakfast…_ Oh well, he would make up for it later.

Natsu ate extra slow, trying to match Lucy's speed, but she seemed to take two minutes just to chew every minuscule bite and Natsu was hungry. He finished his plate but remained seated for another half an hour while Lucy finished her breakfast. Happy had already left to go find Carla, so it was just the two of them.

"Wow, Natsu." Lucy pushed her empty plate away from her and gave him an amused smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you sit still for so long."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't choke on your bacon."

Her smile dropped into a scowl. "Right." She pushed from the table and began gathering their plates.

 _Natsu, you idiot! Why didn't you just say 'I wanted to wait for you'?_ He mentally facepalmed.

"Wait!" he called out to her as she started to take their plates into the kitchen to wash. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll do the dishes!"

Now she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Natsu, if I didn't come over here every day and do your dishes for you, they would never get done."

"I want to do them!" he insisted. "You just… uh, go make yourself at home!"

 _Smooth, Dragneel, real smooth._

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

She gave her a sheepish smile. "Nothing, Luce." He took the plates from her and pecked her on the lips. "Go on."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but obeyed, leaving him alone to do the dishes.

 _Now, how does Lucy do these?_

He stood there stupidly in the middle of the kitchen for two minutes, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with them. Maybe she wouldn't notice if he just sort of… hid them in the fridge? They would be preserved that way! Or, something…

A giggle to his left almost made him drop the plates he still held. He'd thought it was Lucy, coming back in to make fun of him for not being able to wash dishes, but who he found was a complete shock.

"MAVIS?!" He gaped at the short blonde who sat atop the counter, bare feet swinging freely.

She giggled again. "Natsu, the spirits tell me you are having quite the battle today!"

He blinked. Scratched his head. Blinked. "Uh, I am?"

She pointed at the stack of dishes in his hands. "You can't wash dishes!" She laughed, clearly amused.

He scowled at her. "Whatever! I can wash dishes!"

As if to prove this point, he strode over to the sink and began filling it with water.

"You know," Mavis said thoughtfully, "Lucy washes dishes in hot water…"

Natsu didn't respond to the spirit, but he did turn the hot water on a little more.

"And she often uses soap," Mavis added casually. "The blue one under the sink, to the right, beside the Windex."

Natsu scowled but bent to rummage under the sink. He was surprised to find that the cabinet was organized and full of various cleaning supplies he had never seen before. How often did Lucy come over and clean things for him?

"There's a sponge by the sink if you want to use one." Mavis gestured with a long finger.

Natsu grabbed the sponge and tossed it into the soapy water.

"Can Lucy hear you?" he asked Mavis, who still sat casually on his counter, humming quietly to herself as if it was perfectly normal for her to be there.

"Nope!" she said. "You're the only lucky one today!"

 _Oh yeah, I'm so lucky to be talking to a midget ghost._

He placed the dirty dishes in the sink and turned off the water, then just stood there. It wasn't like he had never done dishes before, but it _had_ been a long time. Ever since he'd met Lucy, he would either eat at her house or she would come over and eat with him and Happy, and she always did the dishes before she left.

"Use the sponge to wipe the food from the plates," Mavis instructed.

She came to stand beside him now and peered into the water, watching intently as he picked up a dish and began scrubbing.

"Is that how you scrub a plate, soldier?" Mavis thwacked his hand with a long ruler.

"Ow!" He looked over to see her in full military garb, complete with what looked like grenades attached to a black belt that hung loosely from her slim waist. "Hey now! You better now blow up my house!"

She smacked his hand again. "Get to work, Private Dragneel!"

"Aye, Sir," he replied flatly.

He set to washing the dishes, scrubbing them, then rinsing them and placing them in the plastic basket thing Mavis told him was called a 'dish drain'. Whatever that meant.

When the dishes were all washed, dried and put away in their appropriate cabinets, Natsu wiped sweat from his forehead and hung the dish towel on the stove's handle.

"There. It's done." He glanced back at Mavis with an exhausted smile. "Thanks for the help!"

"You're not done yet, Private Dragneel!" Mavis chastised. Her expression was supposed to be stern, he thought, but on the face of someone so young, it was more amusing than anything else. He kept this thought to himself, of course. Mavis Vermillion may look like a child but she was powerful and scary as hell.

 _Especially when she cries!_

He groaned. "What else is there to do?!"

"You have to wipe down the table and counters now so they're not full of food residue." Mavis rolled her eyes as if that were an obvious answer.

"How do you even know about any of this stuff?" he grumbled, reaching for the sponge on the edge of the sink.

"Not that!" Mavis swatted his hand again. "Use a clean rag and put some soap on it."

He did as she instructed and carefully wiped the counters and table clean of all food. Once he was positive that everything was clean, he turned to Mavis, daring her to find anything else dirty.

She pointed at a broom in the corner, then the floor, an evil smirk on her face.

Natsu groaned again and set to sweeping the food he'd knocked onto the floor when cleaning the table. Was this what Lucy went through every time she came over? It was no wonder she looked so tired all the time.

"Okay." He placed the broom back in the corner, surveyed the room, then turned back to Mavis. "Am I done yet?"

She grinned and nodded. "Nice job, Private!" She gave him a salute, then disappeared.

"Crazy ghost," he muttered.

"Who are you talking to?"

He jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice from behind him. He spun around and tried to come up with an explanation that didn't make him sound crazy.

"Wow." Lucy looked around the room, surprised and impressed. "You actually did all of this? You didn't hide everything in the fridge?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" He quirked her a grin. "I told you I could do it, Luce! Now, are you ready to get going or what?"

She blinked in surprise. "Ready to go where?"

He grinned. "I'm taking you shopping!"

…

 _1:00 P.M_

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked as they stood outside Magnolia Mall.

"Come on, Luce, you love shopping!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside after him.

" _I_ do," she agreed, "but _you_ don't."

"Hey." He pulled her to a stop and looked into her eyes, expression serious. "I just like spending time with you, that's all. And we only have a few hours until all the stores close for the holiday, so let's get moving!"

She smiled and allowed herself to be pulled through the mall.

"Where do you want to go, Luce?" Natsu asked. He gestured around them with his free hand, a sweeping gesture that offered anything in the world.

Lucy thought for a moment. Natsu watched the small crease form between her eyebrows, holding back a grin as she glanced around the huge mall, brown eyes lighting up every now and then as she took in all the different sights.

"Luce," Natsu said, waiting until she looked back over at him before continuing. "Let's look around." He smiled and offered her a hand, hoping she didn't notice how nervous he was. In just a few short hours, their lives would change forever, one way or another.

They walked through the mall until they reached a store Natsu knew that Lucy loved—she had dragged him through this story many times before, eyes lighting up as she looked around at everything inside.

"Natsu." Lucy hesitated at the door, giving him a questioning look. "You hate this store."

It was true. He hated this particular store above all the others and he had made that perfectly clear the last time she'd made him go in with her, but today was different, today was all about her.

He grinned and squeezed her hand, giving it a tug so she would follow him inside. "But _you_ love it, so let's look around."

She smiled in return. "Okay."

The two entered the store and were immediately assaulted by a cheery, way-too-enthusiastic woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes similar to Mirajane's.

"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Don't you two look like a happy couple!" The girl gushed. Natsu fought back the urge to glare or scoff. Lucy gave a tight smile, so obviously, she wasn't too thrilled about being doted on either.

"Uh, yeah!" she agreed with a fake smile. Natsu smirked at that.

The woman beamed, oblivious to the couple's inadvertence. "I bet you're on a date! Oh, you two are just too _cute!_ Do you want to hold one?!"

Lucy gave Natsu a hesitant glance but he just grinned and nodded. She turned back to the woman and nodded eagerly. She pointed at something small and furry—completely white but flecked with yellowish stripes that reminded him of Laxus's lightning. Eugh.

He hid a scowl as the woman pulled the furry beast from the box and placed it in Lucy's eagerly waiting hands. Her face completely melted as she nuzzled against it's little face.

"It's so soft!" Lucy said, in a voice usually reserved for small children. "Isn't it cute, Natsu?" She thrust the tiny beast toward him. He stared at it's large green eyes, blinking back at him, and couldn't hold back the scowl anymore. Lucy giggled.

"How can you like cats anyway?" he asked as she kissed and hugged the mewling monster.

"They're furry and soft and adorable!" The dark-haired woman exclaimed, pulling out an orange tabby and thrusting it into Natsu's arms before he realized it was there.

He froze a moment as the cat blinked up at him, then gave a pitiful meow and nuzzled against his cheek.

Lucy laughed at his horrified expression. "You know, Natsu, Happy's a cat," she pointed out.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Happy is not a cat, he's my best friend!" How could she say something like that?!

"Who's a cat," Lucy added.

The saleswoman looked confused at their exchange.

"He's not a cat!" Natsu insisted. "He's an Exceed!"

Lucy rolled her eyes with amusement. "Well, you've got me there, but he's still a cat."

The thing in Natsu's arms meowed again and climbed up his shirt and onto his head, where it curled up and fell asleep.

The two women giggled.

"Aw, it likes you, Natsu!" Lucy poked his cheek.

He scowled. "The feeling is not mutual."

"Oh, come on. Don't you wanna take it home?" Lucy grinned evily.

Natsu gave her an incredulous look. "Don't joke about such things!"

Lucy laughed and plucked the cat from his head, handing both felines back to the saleswoman. "Thank you," she told the woman, who grinned in response and returned the mini demons to their cage.

"Let's look at the birds, that'll cheer you up!" Lucy suggested with a grin.

"Birds are descended from dragons, you know," he told her seriously.

She snorted. "I don't think that's true..."

Natsu nodded adamantly. "Igneel told me he once hatched a whole flock of birds, all on his own!"

Lucy just blinked at him, lips pinched together as if fighting back a smile. "Okay, Natsu. Let's have a look."

They spent the next ten minutes looking at the different birds, with Natsu telling her all he knew about the different breeds they had there before he realized that she was bored.

 _Right, she hates it when I talk about birds..._

He cut himself off abruptly and cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's go upstairs. I want to check out that new store they just opened."

"But, Natsu," Lucy said, confused, "that's a clothing store."

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled her out of the pet store and over to the escalator.

Lucy had been talking about wanting to go to this store for a month now, ever since they opened it, but she didn't have the money to buy anything so she'd been admiring it from afar. Natsu thought this was the perfect opportunity to let her browse.

"Oh, it looks so pretty and new!" she gushed as he led her inside.

She was right about that, the whole store practically sparkled. The tiles gleamed in the bright overhead lights, and the walls, a light ivory, were covered in intricate designs of swirling gold. Racks of clothes were set up throughout the store, with fabrics that looked expensive. Likewise, the sales attendants were all finely dressed in designer wear and all looked pristine and new like they too had been born along with the store. The whole place screamed 'money'.

"Welcome!" A woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties, with waist-length gleaming blonde hair greeted them. Unlike the woman at the pet store, this woman's smile was courteous, not gushing. "Can I help you two find anything?"

"I want you to help my girlfriend here find something beautiful to wear tonight," Natsu spoke up before Lucy could say anything, his voice coming out like someone who shops in expensive places like this all the time.

"Of course!" The woman nodded and turned to Lucy, who had turned red in what Natsu could only guess was embarrassment. "What are we looking for today? Anything specific?"

Since Lucy appeared to be speechless, Natsu answered for her. "Something gold, I think, and shiny. Get her anything she wants," he added, then gave Lucy a little shove toward the other woman. "Oh, and make sure she gets shoes too, the cost doesn't matter. Anything she wants." Then he turned and headed to another part of the store, leaving the women alone to do their thing.

While Lucy picked out something to wear, Natsu perused the men's section. His eyes bugged at the price tags, but he stayed firm in his decision. He wanted Lucy to feel beautiful, like a princess. He wanted to do this for her tonight.

"Can I help you, sir?" Another woman stood before him, giving him a smile that almost, but not entirely, concealed the suspicion she obviously felt. Natsu could understand why. He was dressed in jeans that were torn in more than a few places, and his hair—don't even get him started on his hair.

"I'm looking for something nice to wear, it's a special occasion." He pulled out the box from his pocket and waggled it in front of her for emphasis.

Her mouth formed a silent "O".

"I know just the thing! Follow me."

She led Natsu to the back of the store, then disappeared through a door, leaving him standing there in confusion. When she returned, she tossed some clothes at him and ushered him into a fitting room.

Assuming he was to change, and taking only a moment to wonder how this woman new his exact size all the way down to his feet, he slipped out of his current raggedy outfit and into the crisp, new clothes the woman had given him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to see the finished product in the mirror. He wore dark jeans and a crimson colored Calvin Klein t-shirt with a black insignia across the front. His shoes were black with flecks of red that were barely discernable. The red should have clashed with his pink hair, but somehow the color worked.

 _If Lucy likes it, that's all that matters,_ he thought as he turned to leave the room.

"I'll take it," he told the woman and passed her a credit card and the sales tags he'd already pulled off the clothes, not even bothering to check the prices. The woman arched an eyebrow but accepted the proffered card and tags before taking them over to a cash register to ring him up. "And add anything my girlfriend picks out to that card as well."

The woman nodded and left him for a moment. When she came back, she had an angel with her, a goddess of gold with a halo of stars atop her head.

"L-Luce." Natsu swallowed hard, eyes scanning down the length of his girlfriend. She wore a shimmering gold dress that clung to her breasts and waist then fell lightly around her knees. A gold belt was cinched tightly around her waist, pushing up her already impressive chest. Her ankles held slippers of glass with gold flecks throughout. Her hair was the same, left down to hang loosely around her shoulder blades, but a silver headband with a bright gold flower on the side had been placed there to hold back the long strands.

Lucy smiled at his awe-struck expression and did a little curtsey. "What do you think, monsieur?"

 _You're an angel—no, you're a goddess—no, you're a flame,_ he thought, gazing at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Aloud he said, "Uh, you look, uh, I think y-you look…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling sheepish with all these women staring at him.

Lucy giggled. "You look nice too, Natsu. Very dashing."

 _Dashing. That's a good thing, right?_

He grinned at her, then gestured to the woman still holding his credit card. "Ring us up!"

Lucy's smile faltered. "Uh… Natsu?" Now Lucy looked sheepish. "This was fun and all, but can you really—"

"Lucy." He walked over to her, holding her gaze in his, then snapped the tags off her dress before she knew what was coming. He grinned. "I can and I will. I want you to feel like a princess tonight, okay?"

Lucy blinked back tears as she nodded in response. "Okay, Natsu."

Satisfied, he turned from his goddess and passed over Lucy's tags to the woman as well. She rung everything up for them, and Natsu had to fight to keep his face neutral as the price kept going up, up past the hundreds and into the thousands, then two-thousand…

 _That's it,_ he thought, sweating a little, _there goes my savings._

It was worth it to see Lucy in that dress, he decided, and he would do it again in a heartbeat, even if it meant he and Happy would be scavenging for food the next few weeks.

Natsu was watching Lucy from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were wide, face slightly pale, body rigid. She, too, was watching the numbers grow higher and higher.

He slipped his hand in hers and squeezed, pulling her attention back to him. "Don't worry, Luce, I've got this."

 _I've got_ you _, Luce._

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, a little bit of backstory on Lucy and Natsu BK (before kids XD). This will continue into the next chapter, which I already have written so you'll get that next week! I want to do a little more on their relationship before and how it progressed into what it is today (today being x792). I hope you guys like this bit of backstory! Who can guess what Natsu has planned for Lucy? Also, I think I'll continue on for a third chapter (which would be Christmas Day), but no promises.**

 **Guest, Yes, Lucy is a "girly/easily weepy character," RIGHT NOW. In the last few chapters, she was still pregnant with Stella and pregnancy makes women all sorts of emotional and hormonal, so of course, she is going to be prone to weepiness. As for her being girly... well, she IS a girl, so I don't know what to say about that. Besides that, I'm glad you still like the story XD She should be a lot less emotional now if that helps any.**

 **Alright, guys, I'll see you for my next update! Thank you for reading! Next chapter: "Today Marks Forever".**

 **—Stele**


	15. Today Marks Forever

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 15: Today Marks Forever**

 _Christmas Eve, x786—7:00 P.M_

Natsu and Lucy stood in Magnolia's finest restaurant which was crowded thanks to the holiday, but luckily Natsu had thought to make a reservation–unlike their first date when everything had just been a complete disaster. This time he wanted everything to go absolutely perfect.

So, of course, something went wrong.

"What do you mean, you can't find my reservation?" Natsu asked the hostess in disbelief. "I called over a month ago!"

The woman shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm sorry, sir, maybe it's under a different name?"

"No, look again. Natsu Dragneel, that's the reservation," he insisted. The woman shrugged again and began tapping at her screen once more.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered in his ear, "let's just go. We can just eat at my place."

 _No, no, no!_ he thought miserably. This was just like their first date, only this time he really had made a reservation. Why did everything always go hopelessly wrong for him? He wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to make it perfect, but once again he was messing everything up.

"You're not cooking tonight, Luce." He dug around in his pocket and produced a wad of cash, which he then slapped on the counter, making the hostess give a start of surprise. "Is this enough?"

The woman's eyes bugged, as did Lucy's.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed.

The hostess began, "Um, sir, that is a lot of cash for—"

"Oh, let them in, Sharon."

All three turned toward a very familiar face.

"Jellal?!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in unison.

"You work at this place?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"I _own_ this place," Jellal corrected with an amused grin. "Come, follow me. I shall escort you to my best table." He urged them forward, then sent a glare back at Sharon, who paled instantly.

"I didn't know you owned a restaurant," Lucy commented as the bluenette led them through the bustling restaurant.

"I purchased this place about a year ago when I left Crime Sorcière," he explained. "Once this place proved to be a fine investment, I bought two more restaurants in town and one in Crocus. I'm thinking about expanding to a few more. Ah, here we are."

Jellal gestured at a small table set off in a corner of the room. It was cast in an intimate glow and set apart from the other tables, giving it an illusion of privacy. It was perfect.

"Thanks, man!" Natsu slapped him on the back. "Come on, Luce." Natsu pulled back a chair for her and waited for her to sit before sliding it forward.

"I'll send a server to take your orders," Jellal said, then gave them a nod and turned back the way they'd come.

"This is a really nice place," Lucy mused, looking around at all the décor around them. "It's beautiful." She turned a genuine smile his way, a smile that lit up her whole face.

You _are beautiful,_ he thought, _the most beautiful woman in Fiore, and she's mine._

When the waitress came to take their orders, Natsu encouraged her to get anything she wanted. When at first she appeared hesitant, Natsu turned to the waitress and ordered something he remembered her raving about the last time she'd ordered it, then ordered the same for himself along with a bottle of wine. He had no idea what any of the names meant, so he just told the waitress to bring them whatever was most expensive. That meant it was the best, right? He hoped.

"Natsu, are you sure you can afford all of this?" Lucy asked, again looking hesitant.

How could he tell her that it was a special occasion and he wanted her to have everything she wanted today? Today was her day, whether she knew it or not; whether it was their last or their first.

He smiled over at her and took one of her hands in his. "Don't worry about it, Luce. I want tonight to be special." That was all he could say, he didn't want to give away his intentions just yet.

Their food arrived and the couple ate, exchanging easy conversation. They talked about good times together, about adventures they'd been on and the good times they had shared. Natsu told Lucy about the first day they met in Hargeon, when he'd been searching for Igneel but had found her instead. He told her that the real reason he'd brought her back to Fairy Tail with him had been because he'd felt this connection with her. He needed to see what it was and where it would take them. That was why he'd felt so compelled to go after her on Bora's ship, he knew she was special, even then.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered when he finished. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she dabbed them away with a napkin before smiling over at him. "I know it hasn't been that long since that day, but I feel like that was the beginning of something real, you know?"

 _Oh, I know, baby. I know._

As soon as they finished their meal, Jellal appeared at their table once more. "How was your dinner?" he asked them.

"It was delicious!" Lucy complimented.

"It was, actually," Natsu agreed, somewhat reluctantly so.

Jellal smiled at them. "I'll give your compliments to the chef. She will be most pleased to hear that her friends are dining with us this evening."

"Friends?" Natsu asked.

Jellal nodded. "Our cook is Erza."

Natsu choked a little on his food. " _Erza?!_ "

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy mused.

"Would you like some dessert?" Jellal asked.

"Yes," Natsu answered, surprising Lucy. He never ordered dessert. "Give us a tirmitesue."

Lucy choked on a laugh.

"What?!"

"I think you mean 'tiramisu,'" Jellal offered.

Natsu huffed. "Yeah, whatever. That one."

Lucy giggled as Jellal walked away. "Since when do you like coffee cake?" she asked him, no doubt amused at his pouting expression.

"You like tiramisu," he murmured, not meeting her gaze. From the corner of his eye he saw her amused smile shift into something more fond.

"Thank you for today."

He glanced over at her, surprised at the sudden words. "You had a nice time?" he asked.

She nodded. "The best."

"Your tiramisu!"

The two glanced up as their waitress placed the dish between them and handed them each a fork.

"Enjoy!"

Lucy grinned and stuck her fork into the moist cake, making sure to get every layer before popping the bite into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she tasted the bite, making Natsu smile in fond amusement.

"This is the best cake in the whole world," she practically moaned.

He laughed. "Have some more." He pushed the plate closer to her, wanting her to savor every last bite, if that was what she desired.

He waited patiently while she ate, occasionally taking a sip of the wine (which tasted horrible but he drank it anyway). He tried not to sweat as nervousness began to fill him. Time was ticking down on this date, he needed to do it soon.

He cleared his throat. "Luce," he said. He couldn't quite look her in the eyes, he was certain she would see his intentions just from looking at him. Plus, he was pretty sure that if he looked at her he would lose all nerve.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" she asked, setting her fork down and pushing the half-eaten cake away. "You look nervous."

 _I am nervous!_ he thought.

"Do you remember our first date?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact.

He saw her lips pull up at the memory. "Yes. It was on Valentine's Day."

"And I took you to this super fancy restaurant," he added, a smile pulling at his own lips.

"But it was completely booked for the holiday, kind of like tonight." She giggled.

"So I took you to this really horrible sushi place."

"And that one was booked too, but someone heard your complaining and offered to let us sit at their table." Lucy was grinning fully now, he could see her face light up from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but they were an even louder couple than we were!" Natsu exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the memory. "And the food was horrible."

"I'd never had more fun with anyone before that night," Lucy whispered.

Natsu finally looked back over at her, at the beaming smile she held, so full of love and adoration. "I remember thinking that there was no way you would ever go out with me again after that disaster," he admitted.

"Like I could say no after that!" she laughed. She must have been referring to the food fight they'd caused, which had gotten them thrown out of the restaurant and told to never come back. Still, Lucy was right, it had been a lot of fun. He had been most surprised that she hadn't screamed at him for lobbing food at her, but instead had retaliated, grinning and laughing.

"And our second date?" he prompted.

Lucy laughed. "Oh, the 'romantic boat ride'."

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Not my best idea."

"It was a nice gesture," she said in his defense.

"Luce," he tried again, feeling a little more confident now. "I know I haven't always done the best job with dates in the past, and I seem to screw up more often than not…" he took a deep breath, fingering the box in his jeans pocket. "And I know we haven't been dating for that long yet, but I really couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

Lucy was totally still and frozen by this point, eyes slightly wide and flicking back and forth between his as if searching for something.

"You're my best friend," he went on. "You've taught me how to love and that there is more to life than just getting into fights all the time. I've had more fun with you these last two years than I have in my entire life."

"Natsu," Lucy choked out.

Natsu pulled the box out of his pocket and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Lucy," he pulled open the lid and placed it on the table between them. "I love you more than life itself. Will you please be my wife?"

For a long moment, everything was completely silent, it was like the world itself was holding it's breath in anticipation, waiting for Lucy's response.

When a minute passed, then two, Natsu started to really worry. Maybe she didn't want to marry him. What would he do if she said no? He would never be able to live with himself if he lost her. She was his life now!

Lucy's gaze shifted between the ring in the velvet box and Natsu's face, which he desperately tried to hold the smile he wore. He couldn't let her know how desperately he needed her to say yes.

 _Say something!_ he inwardly screamed at her. _Before I completely lose it._

"Natsu," she finally said, tone careful.

 _Oh, shit. That tone, the same one she uses when she's gonna let someone down easy. She's going to turn me down. Brace yourself._

Finally, a single tear fell down the right side of her face and a smile lifted her lips. "Yes, Natsu."

For a moment he just sat there, blinking confusedly at her. What had she just said?

"What?" he asked. Surely he had heard her wrong.

Her smile grew. "Of course I'll marry you, Natsu." More tears, from her, from him.

His eyes grew wide. "Y-You will? Really?"

"I told you I couldn't say no to you," she reminded him, laughing softly before wiping at her eyes with her napkin.

Natsu beamed. "I'm fired up now!" He jumped from the table and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss to her lips as applause filled the room around them. He ignored them as he kissed the woman he loved. She was his, for now, for forever. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Today marked the beginning of a new life.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this is the cheesiest, fluffiest fic I've ever read *laughs* Ah, well it's cute anyway XD I hope you all liked this chapter! It's different seeing these two before they had Luna, but I thought it important to their story. Two or three more chapters in this mini-arc and then we'll head back to the present! I have 16 finished and on it's way to the editing office (A.K.A. my lovely beta, Kayt XD), and I have chapter 17 or 17 finished as well. Getting back on track with this writing thing, guys. You should have chapters on time for a while.**

 **Next chapter: "Let's Celebrate!"**

 **Grizz, You always make you laugh. Your continued support means the world to me, thank you for all your words of encouragement!**

 **ihavetoriblenews, I love that you always comment on every chapter XD Thank you for being an active supporter as well! I'm glad you still like this story!**

 **00nighthowler00, Hello, newbie! I am most honored that you have decided to join this ride with us! I hope you continue to follow along with this story! I have many more chapters planned for our Nalu. Their story isn't coming to an end anytime soon!**

 **—Stele.**

 **PS: If you didn't notice aleady, I just posted a new story on Monday called "Twist of Fate". It's the vampire AU I mentioned in an earlier chapter. I have finally begun uploading! I hope you guys will check it out as well!**

 _Beta: Sleeping4tNight_


	16. Let's Celebrate!

**A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 16: Let's Celebrate!**

 _Christmas Day, x786—9:00 A.M._

Lucy was smiling before she even opened her eyes the next morning. She was curled against Natsu's side, head resting on his chest which rose and fell evenly. She tightened her arm around him and sighed contentedly. She was an engaged woman. At just nineteen-years-old! It was hard to believe—she still felt so young—but she wouldn't have it any other way. She had always been mature for her age.

She lifted her head from Natsu's chest and gazed down at his sleeping face, smiling in amusement as he snored softly. His pink hair was tousled messily atop his head and splayed across the pillow. A piece sat exactly in the center of his face and moved as he breathed in and out.

With a giggle, Lucy gently pushed the stray hair out of his face. He stirred slightly at her touch and nuzzled against her hand.

"Mm," he murmured, still half asleep.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. "It's Christmas."

"Mm," he murmured again.

Lucy grinned and leaned down slowly, lips a breath away from his. "Natsu," she whispered against his lips, "have you seen my clothes? I can't seem to find them…"

She leaned back just in time for him to bolt upright, eyes wide.

Lucy laughed.

Natsu looked over at her, scanned over her clothed body, and scowled. "That was a cruel trick."

She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. "Sorry, but it's Christmas Day! Get out of bed already!"

A slow grin lifted his lips up. "Merry Christmas, Luce." He lifted her left hand up to his lips and kissed the ring that sat there. "Soon to be Lucy Dragneel."

She blushed scarlet. "Maybe I'll make you take my name," she lied.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Natsu Heartfilia?" he arched an eyebrow, eyes alight with amusement.

Lucy considered it for half a second before bursting into laughter. No, that name did not suit him. However...

 _Lucy Dragneel…_

She smiled. She liked the sound of that.

...

Christmas at the Fairy Tail guild was always a huge celebration full of laughter and fun and family coming together. This was one of the only days where every single member of the guild, and even some from other guilds, were all together.

Sitting in front of the guild stood a towering pine tree, decorated in way too many different colored Christmas balls, ornaments, tinsel, and lights. Various pictures of the different guild members in glittering silver frames hung around the tree as well.

Ribbons of red and green were looped around the light posts and strewn haphazardly across the front lawn—the result of making Natsu and Gray work together, no doubt. Holly lined the path that led to the front door, with balls of glowing lacrimas spaced between them to illuminate the path. Sprinkled in the middle was silver and gold dust to make the walkway sparkle in the morning sun.

Lucy and Natsu stood at the end of said path side by side, biding their time before entering the guild hall and eliciting all the chaos that would undoubtedly ensue when they caught sight of the rock on Lucy's left hand.

Lucy was nervous, not because she was afraid of what her guild mates would think—no, she knew that would be happy for them. That was the problem. Everyone would be _too_ happy, overly so. They would crowd around the couple and ask them questions about babies and life goals and where they would live. The same questions they got asked when they'd announced that they were dating.

Lucy groaned and Natsu turned an amused grin her way, thumb brushing over the ring she now wore.

"Don't worry, Luce," he told her, "they'll all be so jealous, they'll be speechless!"

Lucy spluttered a laugh. "I'm sure that'll be the case." She rolled her eyes, but the words did their intended job, they made her smile.

Together, the couple walked across the path and entered the guild hall.

Straight into chaos.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted in unison, popping up from behind tables and counters and walls. Confetti rained down over the couple's heads and littered the floor with a rainbow of colors. Hoots and hollers and inappropriate cat calls filled the room, as well as dozens and dozens of shouted "Congratulations!" from the various guild members.

Lucy was beet red and frozen in place, eyes wide. She clutched Natsu's hand in a death grip to hide the shaking fury and slight terror at the sudden eruption of sounds.

Beside her, Natsu looked confused as his gaze shifted around the room, looking for the culprit before finally landing on a very pleased looking Mirajane next to a smirking Levy.

Now Natsu's grip tightened on hers. He glowered at the two giggling women, tugging Lucy behind him as he strode forward with glowing red eyes. Levy's smile fell away at once, but Mira didn't so much as flinch. In fact, she smirked even wider as she transformed into a She-Devil form.

"Eek!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed simultaneously as the two mages stared off, both equally terrifying in their own ways. Lucy pulled her hand free and glared at Natsu, who didn't so much as glance in her direction.

"How did you know?!" Natsu shrieked at the She-Devil.

"Erza told us," Mira stated proudly.

 _That's right,_ Lucy thought, _Erza was our cook last night…at Jellal's restaurant._

Lucy face-palmed. No wonder everyone at the guild already knew of their engagement. That didn't explain the surprise party, though…

"Where is she?!" Natsu demanded. "When I get my hands on that demon, I'll—"

"You'll do what, Natsu?"

Natsu froze in place, mouth still hanging open from speaking, sweating a little as he recognized the voice coming from behind him.

Erza.

He could feel her presence like a blast of heat in summer, pouring off of her and hitting him like tiny knives piercing his skin. She was glaring at him, he could feel it. She was going to kill him. He would die here before he even got the chance to marry Lucy.

"Gotta go, Luce!" He ran in the opposite direction of the redheaded monster, flying past the women faster than the speed of light.

Lucy and Levy exchanged a look, then laughed.

"You really gonna marry that idiot?" Gajeel asked, plopping onto a chair behind Levy, pulling her against his side, and ruffling her hair.

Levy blushed crimson.

Lucy giggled at her reaction. Levy and Gajeel had only recently started dating. They had taken a lot longer to admit to their feelings than Lucy and Natsu had, which she thought was pretty funny since their feelings were so obvious that everyone had already considered them to be a couple for as long as she could remember. Still, they each denied their feelings until Gajeel finally walked up to Levy one morning at the guild and told her he was taking her out for dinner at six, then turned and left and didn't show his face again for a week.

They were always together after that.

In answer to Gajeel's question, Lucy gave a shrug. "How can I resist a pyromaniac with control issues who fears nothing and no one except for Erza?"

Levy snorted. "You're right, he's totally irresistible."

The two women exchanged amused grins.

Gajeel huffed. "Well, good luck with that, bunny girl. I don't know how you can stand being in the same bed with that guy."

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. "H-Hey! I never said we did… _that!_ "

Gajeel gave a barking laugh. "I never said you did."

Lucy's blush deepened. "Right…"

 _Mavis, kill me now,_ she silently begged.

"It is unorthodox to go to bed with someone before marriage," Erza chastised her, which only made her blush impossibly redder.

"We haven't…" Lucy murmured, waiting for the world to swallow her up and make her disappear.

"Seriously?" Levy asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Lucy scowled at the floor. Did they all really think so low of her? She did have _some_ values… Sure, occasionally they shared a bed, but all of their clothes stayed on! And maybe they'd come close a few times, but Natsu had never ever pushed her when she'd asked him to stop. She wanted to wait until her wedding night, as lame and corny as that sounded, but it felt right to her.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "We haven't gone that far yet, I want to wait."

"Good for you, Lucy!" Mira praised with a huge grin.

"Yes," Erza agreed. She pulled Lucy against her bosom, hard. "We should all take a page from your book."

"..."

"Uh," Lucy started, feeling her cheeks heat again.

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" Natsu gave Lucy's arm a tug and pulled her against his chest, glaring daggers at the gathered girls, plus Gajeel. "Mine!"

"Now, Natsu, there's no need to be so stingy!" Mira said with a light laugh.

"I saw her first!" Natsu exclaimed, pulling her tighter against him.

"Nat-su! Can't...breathe!" Lucy complained.

"Oh." He loosened his grip on her and gave her a sheepish grin.

She arched an eyebrow in response.

"He's right about that!" Happy said as he flew over to them. "Congrats, buddy!" He came to a landing on the bar and offered them a raw fish. "I caught this as an engagement present!"

"No way, cat!" Lucy wrinkled her nose at the offering.

"Don't worry, Luce," Natsu's eyes gleamed. "I'll roast it for ya! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Happy's eyes went wide just as Natsu's fire hit the fish and him in the process. The fish steamed… and so did Happy.

"Natsu…" he groaned, swaying on his feet. "How could you…" He fell onto his side.

"Really, Natsu?" Lucy asked in a deadpan.

He shrugged, chomping down on the fish. "Tastes good. Have some!" He shoved a bite into her mouth.

She chewed the bite for an endless moment, then swallowed and offered him a smile.

An _evil_ smile.

Natsu's smile fell away, eyes widening. "H-Hey now, don't give me that look! Haaaappppy!" Natsu called as he ran from the creepy blonde.

"Get back here!" she shrieked at him.

Gray shook his head in amusement. He had been watching the scene unfold before him from a few stools away. "Those two are perfect for each other."

"Talking about us, my darling?!" Juvia wrapped around him and laid her head on his back. "You're so expressive!"

"I was talking about Flame Brain!" Gray tried to shove her off, but Juvia refused to let go.

"I know what's in your heart, my icy prince!" She tightened her hold.

"Mavis, help me…" he sighed. Suddenly, a small wrapped object smacked him in the head, followed by a girlish snicker from above. "Very funny!" He called back.

"Oh, my!" Mira giggled. "First Master does have a sense of humor!"

"You can say that again," Erza agreed with a smirk.

"For you, my love," came a new voice.

Erza glanced up to see a sword-shaped pendant hanging from a silver chain and a certain bluenette smiling down at her.

"Oh, Jellal." She shook her head in amusement and allowed Jellal to place the necklace around her neck.

"Lovely," he noted, but he wasn't looking at the necklace. Erza blushed. Jellal smirked. Gray made a gagging gesture until Mira glowered over at him.

…

 _12:00 P.M._

Mira had prepared a feast for them to celebrate the holiday, complete with five different types of pies, two large turkeys and one ham, cranberries, sweet potatoes topped in fluffy marshmallows, and of course the alcohol. Barrels and barrels worth.

"Hell yeah! Now it's a party!" Cana hollered, holding up a glass as if to toast.

"That's my girl!" Gildarts joined her with his own glass.

Lucy smiled fondly at all her gathered guild mates. She and Natsu sat off to the side watching the chaos that was Fairy Tail. Lucy sat on Natsu's lap fingering the ring on her left hand while Natsu played with the ends of her hair absentmindedly.

"Do you think this guild will ever be normal?" Lucy wondered aloud, watching as food started to fly and chairs were toppled. A brawl had started off to one side. Mira was crying behind the bar as Macao and Wakaba tried to comfort her while simultaneously trying not to start a fight with each other.

Natsu snorted a laugh. "No way! Fairy Tail is way too crazy to ever be normal! Our kids are gonna have a blast growing up here!"

Lucy stiffened. "...kids?"

Now Natsu froze. "Uh, I mean, yeah, someday, maybe, if you want…"

Lucy's heart beat wildly inside her chest. Getting married was one thing, but kids? How had she not considered this before? That was the next logical step after one got married, wasn't it? Did Lucy even _like_ kids?

She glanced over to where a pregnant Bisca sat. Alzack was saying something to her stomach with the most ridiculous expression on his face. Bisca was laughing at whatever he was saying.

"That's sweet," Natsu said quietly.

Lucy blinked in surprise and felt her heart skip another beat.

 _Natsu_ …

Lucy turned so that she sat sideways on his lap so she could better see him. He grinned up at her, his cheesy, wide-toothed grin that always made her crack a smile in return.

This time, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He jumped a little in surprise before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

For all of his faults, Natsu was a good man, she thought. He was loud and obnoxious and sometimes she wondered if his brain even worked, but then he would do something so sweet and she remembered all the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place.

"I haven't given you your Christmas gift," Natsu murmured against her lips.

She blinked, pulling back only slightly, keeping her arms around his neck. "I thought the ring was my Christmas gift?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. That was just a bonus."

"Then what…?" She trailed off as Natsu shifted her off of his lap and took her hand in his.

"Come on, I couldn't fit your present in a box."

A few of their guild mates who weren't a part of the brawl or food fight (including Levy, Erza and Jellal) gave the duo curious looks as they left the guild hall.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu pulled her through town, then farther to where the outskirts lay. A forest of trees spread out before them, blocking the light from the sun overhead. Lucy shivered at the cold as snow brushed against her bare legs.

"Almost there," Natsu answered.

Of course he was oblivious to the cold, which made Lucy roll her eyes and sigh. Still, she followed dutifully behind him until he came to a sudden halt.

He turned a grin her way. "Ready, baby?"

She gasped a little in surprise.

 _Baby…_

It was the first time he had called her by that pet name.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

His grin widened. "Close your eyes," he whispered. She did, and he gave her hand another tug so she would walk forward.

"D-Don't let me walk into a tree!"

He laughed. "I won't. Come on."

They walked a little farther and then again Natsu stopped. She felt him come up behind her and slide his hands over her eyes. His lips brushed her ear, sending a brief flare of heat coursing through her. "Merry Christmas, Luce."

His hands fell away and her eyes popped open.

She gasped.

A small white cottage sat in a clearing of trees before her. It was a little rough around the edges and looked like it would need some serious work, but…

"It's beautiful," she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from it.

"It's _ours,_ " Natsu whispered in her ear. "Our first home."

 _Our first home…_

Her eyes shimmered with happy tears. She spun around and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. "I love it," she murmured against his lips. "I love you."

"You haven't seen the inside yet…" he laughed nervously.

She wrapped her arms around his back. "I don't care. I love it. It's perfect."

 _You're perfect,_ she thought.

"It'll take some fixing up," Natsu said. "But it'll be real nice once I put some work into it. It might take me a while, though."

"I can't wait!" She pulled back and grinned up at him.

He grinned back and booped her in the nose. "Let's go back to the guild now, weirdo. Before the cold turns your toes black."

She laughed. "It is pretty cold."

"Race you back to the guild!" He turned and started running before she had the chance to process his words.

"Hey! Not fair, cheater!" She raced after him, laughing and exhilarated.

This was the start of something new.

This was the start of their forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I guess this was kind of a nothing chapter but I still thought it was cute! Nalu... *fans face* sooo cute! #OTP. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story with me! It means so much!**

 **One more chapter in this arc and then we're going back to the present! Next chapter: "I Do."**

 **BrokenGlass12, Aww thank you for saying that! I really wanted to show some emotion with him in that (15). I thought it was adorable how nervous he was to ask Lucy to marry him! He's such a fun character all around!**

 **ihavetoriblenews, This fic leaves me happy after WRITING it! I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for being such an avid reader!**

 **PS: BTW, I update my profile often so check there for story updates! I often put upcoming fics I'm working on in my profile as well as information on fics I'm currently working on. If there's anything else you guys would like to know or would like to see, let me know and I'll take note of that.**

 _Beta: Sleeping4tNight_


	17. I Do

**A/N: Real quickly, I just wanted to put in a warning to anyone reading this who might be younger, there is some suggestive content in this chapter. Nothing extreme, but it might be a bit too suggestive for some audiences. I think it will be fine but just to warn ya!**

* * *

 **A New Kind of Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 17: I Do**

 _May 21, x787—3:00 P.M._

" _I'm sorry, Lucy,"_ Natsu had said, sobbing at her feet a month earlier. _"I wasn't able to make enough money from the jobs I went on to give you a proper wedding. The house… it cost more than I thought it would to fix it all up, I'm so sorry."_ He'd wept there, full of regret and sorrow.

Lucy hadn't cared. She'd lifted his chin up to make eye contact with her and smiled down at him reassuringly. _"I don't care about that, Natsu,"_ she'd said, tone sincere. _"All I care about is that we're together. I don't need a fancy, expensive wedding to be happy with you, those things don't matter to me. I grew up being showered in fancy gowns and trinkets and toys, but I was never happy until I met you._

" _We're getting married in a month, and we have a house to call our own, that's all that matters."_ She'd smiled again, then pressed her lips to his briefly. _"All I need is you."_

The memory made her smile as Mira fussed with her hair, pinning it up around her head into some elaborate and painful updo that pulled the strands to the point where she was certain they would break off.

Lucy didn't see the point of all the fuss, but Mira had insisted on making Lucy look like a queen on her wedding day, even if it was just a small ceremony with friends in front of their master, nothing spectacular, nothing that warranted all the pulling and tugging of her delicate locks.

"Almost done!" Mira sang as she pinned another section expertly. "Oh, you look like a bride!" she gushed.

Lucy choked on a laugh.

"When are you going to make me an auntie?!" she suddenly exclaimed, spinning the chair around to give Lucy a stern look.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she was sure she flushed bright red. "Wh-What?"

"When are you going to have babies?" Mira arched an eyebrow, as if she expected Lucy to go out and start right that minute.

"I-I don't know, Mira!" Lucy replied, flustered at the question. "We haven't even gotten married yet!"

"Tonight is your wedding night…" Mira trailed off and winked.

Lucy blushed even brighter. Yes, tonight would be her wedding night, tonight would be the night she and Natsu would finally bridge that last gap between them, merge together and become one.

But she definitely didn't want to think about _babies_ right now.

"That doesn't make a difference!" she insisted.

"Aw, but I want to be an auntie!" Mira pouted.

"Go be Asuka's auntie, then, when she's born!" Lucy tried to shove from the chair but was pushed back down.

"Wait! You need glitter!"

Lucy blinked as Mira turned to the counter behind her and rifled under the cabinet. She came out with a bottle of silver glitter, expression triumphant.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. The pins in her hair glinted in the light, which was enough glitter for her.

"Close your eyes!" Mira instructed. Lucy scowled but obeyed, closing her eyes and waiting as Mira pinched out some of the glitter and let it fall over her hair before sealing it with hair spray. "Done! You're a masterpiece!" Mira's eyes had hearts in them, clearly she was full of pride for her work.

Lucy resisted the urge to laugh out loud, instead beaming up at the take-over mage. "Thanks, Mira!"

…

 _4:45 P.M._

Lucy and Natsu stood before Master Makarov, with just a few friends gathered around them, namely Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, and of course Mira and Wendy.

Lucy's dress was simple but still beautiful, made of ivory lace and falling just around her ankles. Silver pearl-shaped balls dotted the skirt and matched the silver sash around her waist. Her only ornamentation was a thin blue bracelet with something like a star in the center that Mira had insisted she wear.

Natsu wore slacks and a dress shirt but had refused to wear the suit jacket Gray had tried to force upon him earlier. He did wear the blue cufflinks Mira had given him to match Lucy's bracelet.

The ceremony began, the couple clasped hands and Master Makarov recited the marriage vows. At the end, they each took an identical golden band and slipped them onto one another's left hand. Lucy's was thinner and slipped right into the engagement ring Natsu had given her. Natsu's was heavier and had an intricate design carved into the top and a short inscription from Lucy on the inside of the band. It read: " _Forever and Always,"_ their favorite saying.

The wedding was short and sweet, just how Lucy had wanted it to be. She didn't like to be the center of so much attention, and she just wanted to spend the day with Natsu—her husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Makarov intoned. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Natsu grinned widely down at her before cupping her face between his hands and capturing her mouth with his.

She would no longer be known as Lucy Heartfilia, from then on she was Lucy Dragneel, a married woman.

…

 _8:00 P.M._

Lucy and Natsu reached the small cottage where they would live, finally, as husband and wife. Natsu had said that this was his final wedding gift to her and promised that all the remodeling was complete. It was like a whole new house, he'd told her.

She couldn't wait to see inside.

When they reached the front door, Natsu pulled her to a stop and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

She giggled. "You're so traditional, Natsu," she teased.

"Damn straight!" He grinned and carried her effortlessly inside. "Welcome home, Mrs. Dragneel!"

He set her on her feet and she gazed around in awe. He had done wonders with the place since she'd last been by to see it. The walls were all painted a light grayish color with ivory baseboards. The floor was a light tan wood with gray tones throughout.

The front door opened into a decent sized living area with a small coffee brown couch to one side and what looked to be a self-made coffee table just in front of it.

Beyond this was the kitchen and dining area, both quaint but efficient for their needs.

To the right of the living area was Natsu's and Lucy's room, not large, but not as small as Natsu's room at his shared home with Happy. To the left was a spare room, smaller than the first and piled with unpacked boxes for now.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked once Lucy's brief inspection was complete—she would check it out more thoroughly when the sun was up.

She turned and grinned up at him, a beaming smile. "I love it. It's perfect."

And it was. She loved everything about it. She loved that the house was so obviously used and loved before them, she could see the signs all around them. The marks on the doorframe to the small room where their boxes were currently stored, names and dates that were nearly illegible by now, faded from years of sunlight spilling through the windows and casting its beam on them.

She loved the small kitchen with its aged appliances that gave the place a vintage feel. She loved the random cracks in the walls that she'd insisted Natsu leave there, like a preservation of times past, of the family that once lived here.

Most of all, she loved that it was all _theirs._ Their first home in which they would build a family, grow and thrive with one another, become something more than just themselves.

Lucy turned back to him with a wide grin. The glitter that Mira had sprinkled into her hair earlier now lightly dotted her face, giving it an ethereal glow in the light from the full moon that shone upon them from the open window.

Natsu smiled in return and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met and everything else in the world fell away around them, disappearing in an instant, covered up by the feeling of lips on lips.

Her heart hammered in her chest as his mouth moved with hers.

 _This is it,_ she thought.

Nerves turned her into a shaky mess as she realized that there was nothing stopping them now.

Natsu must have sensed this because he pulled back and gave her a curious look. "What's wrong, Luce?"

She shook her head, embarrassed at her nervousness. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, or been close to becoming intimate. So why was she so scared all of a sudden?

Natsu tilted her face up so that she was forced to look him in the eye. His gaze was steady and ever patient, full of love for her. "Luce, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for, okay? There's no pressure if you still want to wait. I won't mind." He smiled down at her and tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear with his free hand. "I love you, Lucy, and we have forever to make that next step. It doesn't have to be tonight."

She blinked back tears at his words. He wasn't just saying them either. She could feel it, he _meant_ them with every ounce of his being. He would wait if that's what she really wanted.

But that _wasn't_ what she wanted.

She stood on her tiptoes and closed her mouth over his once more, arms circling around his neck.

His arms went around her waist and held her. He kissed her back softly, even when she tried to deepen the kiss, taking it slow, patient.

He pulled back and kissed her cheek, then kissed up her jawline, down to her ear, over her neck, which caused her to let out a shuddering breath and tilt her head back to offer him more access.

His hands remained firmly on her waist. He did not try to undress her or feel her or pull her closer. He was taking it slow. Not just for her, she realized, this must have been his first time too. The thought came as both a shock and a relief.

"Natsu," she whispered, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, at the barest hint of fear behind them. Was he afraid for himself… or for her? "Help me out of this dress?"

Before he could answer, Lucy turned around so that her back was to him. This was better anyway, she reasoned. This way he couldn't see the nervousness shining through her eyes or the blush that painted her cheeks a deep red, warming her skin.

Natsu's hands shook slightly, she could feel them on the bare skin of her arms as his knuckles brushed against them, making their way up to the zipper at the top of her dress.

Before he even touched the zipper, he began to softly knead at her shoulders, at the tense muscles that formed there from hours of standing and posing (mostly because of Mira insisting upon taking a thousand pictures from a dozen different angles).

She leaned into his touch, grateful for the kind gesture and for the extra minute to gather her courage.

His thumbs pressed into her skin, kneading the muscles into place until both he and Lucy no longer shook with nerves.

With fingers as delicate as butterflies wings, Natsu slowly, gently slid the zipper of her puffy white dress down, down until the fabric pooled at her feet.

She expected him to tear the thin silk slip she wore beneath her dress off as well, but instead his hands moved into her hair next. They slid through the intricate style Mirajane had painstakingly done for her hours earlier, carefully removing pins to let them drop soundlessly to the floor atop her discarded dress.

Once the hair was relatively free, he worked the remaining knots out gently with his fingers before letting the golden waves fall against her shoulders and neck.

"Mm. Beautiful…" he murmured, so soft she almost didn't hear it.

He brushed the hair aside; his lips skimmed the bare skin exposed there, a light touch.

She leaned into him more, turned her neck a bit to offer more access, to encourage him to press his lips there.

He did, pressing a soft kiss into the skin where her shoulder met her collarbone, then farther up to the space behind her ear. Father still, up, up.

Lucy sighed blissfully, eyes closed, hands absentmindedly running along Natsu's arms, which held her against him by the waist, firm but gentle.

When his lips reached her jawline, she tilted her head to meet them with her own, causing a delicious growl from deep inside his throat.

She turned so that she faced him once more and brought her hands up to cup his face softly, tenderly as she began to slowly back up toward the room they would now share.

She miscalculated where the door would be, however, and instead backed into the wall just beside it. Still, their lips never left one another's. The brief interruption merely caused their lips to press harder together and their kiss to become deeper.

Natsu took the opportunity to slide his hands over the backs of her thighs and scoop her up into his arms.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands clung to her back as he continued kissing her. He walked her into their bedroom and deposited her onto the bed.

He gazed down upon her, and she could just make out his features in the faint glow from the bedside lamp. The love and awe and adoration that shone in his eyes was enough to brush away any remaining doubts or fears she may have had.

She smiled, and slowly, keeping her eyes trained on his, lifted the slip of fabric over her head and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in only a bra and panties. She watched his eyes shift momentarily over to the dress before meeting her gaze once more, this time with resolve, like he had finally made his mind up about something.

"Your turn," Lucy whispered. At his perplexed expression, she gave a soft laugh and slid from the bed, still keeping her gaze locked on his, and came to stand before him.

With shaking hands, she lifted them to his shirt and began working the buttons free one by one, down, down to the end and then let her hands glide the fabric down his strong arms and to his wrists where they were stopped suddenly by a pair of borrowed cufflinks.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Natsu grinned at her frustration and pulled the cufflinks free, expertly as if he'd been wearing them for years and this was just one of those rudimentary things one did each morning and night.

The shirt fell the rest of the way to the floor.

Her gaze now roamed over his finely chiseled chest, taking in the plains and ridges of his bare flesh.

She'd seen him shirtless on a number of occasions—at the pool, beneath his vest, on a particularly hot day when he decided not to wear a shirt—but something about being this close to his exposed chest and torso, while also being nearly completely unclothed herself, felt different and more _real,_ somehow.

She lifted her hands to touch, to feel the curves and lines for herself. Her hands steadied as they made contact with his burning hot flesh, a heat akin to that of a flame. She wanted to bathe herself in that warmth, to be buried inside of it.

"You're breathing so hard…" Natsu noted a moment later, voice a hoarse whisper. When she looked up at him, his eyes gleamed down at her. "I want to feel you too," he said, then brought a hand up to the small of her back, still barely touching with the very tips of his fingers, a grazing, tentative touch, as if she were made of fine China.

"Touch me," she breathed, and the very sound of it, the desperate longing in her tone, made an involuntary moan pass through his lips.

His hand flattened on the bare skin of her slim waist, then moved upward. His thumb brushed the side of her breast, still hidden beneath an ivory bra, and caused a shiver to ripple through her.

She bit back a moan as he repeated the gesture, this time with both hands.

His fingers skated across her skin, feeling every inch that was bare, but careful not to push any further.

His lips had found her neck again and were leaving soft pecks along the skin there, occasionally letting his teeth graze the smooth surface, which elicited mewling responses from Lucy.

At long last, the remainder of their clothes came off, slowly and patiently as they worked together to keep one another comfortable, and they lay together beneath the soft sheets of their bed.

And when they finally came together, body and soul, it was a unification of two halves; two hearts beating as one, two souls colliding, becoming one. And afterward, as they lay peacefully in one another's arms, they both knew that this moment had changed things for them forever. They were no longer two people, but one whole. A dragon and a star, joined forevermore.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, before anyone complains about the seriously short nothingness of a wedding, if you recall in chapter... what was it? The Valentine's Day chapter (I think it was 11), when Natsu presented her with the kitten and asked her to marry him again. He told her that she hadn't gotten the wedding she deserved the first time (this is the past so this would be the first time) and he wanted to give that to her now. So, the crappiness of this wedding was for a reason, I promise! And I WILL be getting to an actual wedding chapter later on in one of the present day chapters, so look out for that!**

 _Beta: Sleeping4tNight_


End file.
